


The adventures of rick and morty. (And you!)

by sammys_lover



Category: Gravity Falls, Rick and Morty
Genre: ? - Freeform, Abuse, Action/Adventure, Adopted Reader, Adoption, Adventure, Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Artist Reader, BDSM mention, Bullying, Burns, Child Abuse, Clones, Crushes, Daddy Kink, Denial of Feelings, Drama, Dream Sex, Dreams, Drunkenness, Episode: s01e01 Pilot, F/M, Family Drama, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Follows Canon, Friends to Lovers, Gentle Kissing, Gun Violence, Jealous Rick, Jealousy, Kissing, Loss of Virginity, Making Out, Multiple Universes, Mutual Attraction, Nicknames, Not technically incest, Oral, Oral Sex, Painting, Platonic Cuddling, Protective Rick, Protectiveness, Rape Mention TW, Reader-Insert, Rick has a lil bit of a daddy kink, Season/Series 01, Sexual Tension, Sexual Themes, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, Smut, Thanksgiving, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Violence, Wisdom Teeth, cocky rick, death tw, mega seeds, nOT TECHNICALLY I N C E S T, oooh boooy, pilot, platonic sleeping together, protective Reader, puns, reader is a toughie, really slow burn, rick and morty episode one, sorry - Freeform, violence tw, virgin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-02-02 19:15:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 52,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12732603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammys_lover/pseuds/sammys_lover
Summary: (This story is basically the episodes with the reader written into them. Plus bonus scenes and my own original writings)You are beth and jerry's adopted daughter. You'd been away for the day that rick had returned home to his daughter, and your first encounter with him isn't exactly a pleasent one.Will this drunken sociopath grow on you, and your relationship turn into something more? Or will you fight with all your might against him for the greater good of the endless universes that he could destroy?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm posting this through mobile, so updates on this and other fics will be slow! My computer is hella broken, and i will update the tags when i can!

The room is dark, and you're slumbering peacefully. Your adopted brother, Morty, sleeping on the opposite end of the room.

It was your first night back home in two months, and you had just gotten back from an kind of art camp. Improving sketching, painting, and the like.

Ever since the smiths had adopted you, your life had been on the up and up. A nice home, good food, clean clothes, and a pretty decent family. Like any other, they have their issues, but nothing like your previous family. These people were nothing like them. The smiths, you love.

And you knew you were loved right back.

Yes sirree, for once in your life, everything was going perfectly.

That was all about to change.

Suddenly, your's and morty's dark room was flooded with light, and you were jolted awake by a loud voice.

"Morty!"

You leap out of bed, grabbing your switchblade from under your pillow and getting in front of your younger brother.

The man who had stumbled in fell on the floor, holding a bottle of booze, muttering something you couldn't quite make out except for "morty, we gotta go, morty."

You opened your mouth to shout at him as you raised your blade, but morty spoke first.

"Huh, what, rick? W-what's goin' on-?"

He got up, staring at you for a moment before nudging you to the side so he had access to morty.

You thought you heard him mutter something about a "sexy chick".

Morty tiredly grabbed your arm before you could attempt to slash the drunken man, but you kept your blade at the ready, just in case. Who the hell was this guy?

"I, i got a surprise for ya, morty-"

"It's the middle of the night, what're you talkin' about?" Morty said as he rubbed his eyes.

Rick placed one hand on his shoulder, and the other on yours, the bottle laying cold against your skin.

"What the hell is going on?" You questioned, your voice lost in the chaos as this man named rick continued his ramblings.

"Come on, i got a surprise for you," rick repeated as he started to stand again. "Come on, hurry up. We gotta- we gotta go-" he grabbed hold of your wrist and morty's ankle, dragging you and litterally dragging him out if bed and down the hall.

"O-ow, you're tuggin' me too hard-!" Morty half shouted, only to be ignored yet again as rick continued slurring about having to go with him.

***

While being drug along, morty explained to you who this maniac was.

Rick sanchez, father of one. Of your adopted mother.

He was an alchoholic, and the smartest man in the universe. and that's just about all he had to tell you at the moment. Apparently, he'd stumbled back into the smith's lives the day after you left for art camp. And your parents just so happened to forget about you.

Wow.

Okay, then.

"A-Anyway," morty said as he finished explaining, "i don't think you have to- to uh, to stab him, o-okay? N-no need for that, okay, y/n?"

You nodded in response. 

***  
Next thing you knew, you were flying across with you thought looked like the dessert in some sort of spaceship. Maybe a flying car? You weren't sure.

"Wh-what'd yo*URP*ou thinka th- *urgh* flying vehicle, morty? A-a*urp*nd S-sexy chick? I built it outta stuff i found in the garage." Rick slurred, slumping down in his seat as he continued to pilot it.

"My name is Y/N!" You snipped, flustered. You were his adopted granddaughter!

Well, maybe he didn't know?

Or maybe he didn't care?

"O-okay, geee*UURRP*eez-"

Morty decided to speak.

"Yeah, rick...it's great. Is this the surprise?"

"Muuuggorty, i hadda- i had- i- i had ta-" he threw his arm in the air, sloshing booze on you. "I hadda make a bomb, morty. I had ta-"

You let out a shout, terrified. "You what?!"

Rick continued muttering about the bomb while cold terror washed over you.

"What?! A bomb?!" Morty looked as horrified as you felt. You saw little beads of sweat starting to form on his forehead.

"And i'm gonna drop it down there- get a whole fresh start, buddy..." he sloshed more booze on you. "Create a whole new start."

"You're insane!" You shouted, grabbing an empty bottle off the bottom of the aircraft and going to bash him over head with it. The spacecraft jolted suddenly, making you loose your balence and fall with a shriek, and a small "oof" when you hit the floor. Rick let out what could have been a laugh, looking slightly amused for a moment.

Morty was muttering nervously, and rick was still slurring about what he was going to do.

"W-where the fuck is it, rick?" You said dangerously, sitting back up again. You got between him and morty, grabbing his labcoat and shaking him slightly.

"Where the fuck is the bomb, science man?!" You said loudly enough in his ear to hurt his head you were sure.

He sushed you, placing a finger to your lips.

"Nonono *Uuurp* no, it's- i- it's fiiine-"

"Rick, no-no that's absolutely crazy-"

"-It's fine morty, it's gonna be good."

He had a spark of clarity for a moment.

"No, rick, not good!" You said, letting go of his lab coat and deciding to try a different approach. Maybe try calming down for a moment.

"Shh, y-y/n, nah nah," he turned to morty. "Right now we're gonna go pick up your little friend jessica-"

Jessica?

"Jessica? From my math class?"

Rick let go of the wheel, placing both his hands on morty's shoulders like a wise mentor.

You let out a stranged yell, grabbing it quickly. Oh god, it was kinda sticky. You weren't loving that.

You groaned. "Rick, are you nuts?!"

"O-oh you know it, babe-"

And then back to morty,

"After i drop the bomb-" he takes a few glugs from the bottle. "Y-you know i want you to have the thing. I'm gonna make it like a new adam and eve. And you're gonna be adam."

You saw a slight blush go over morty's cheeks. 

"Oh..."

"And jessica's gonna be eve."

You move to elbow him. "Rick, no. Now you're just- you're just- how about you tell me how to land this thing, and you can sleep this off-?"

He turned to you for a minute. "Oh, w-well, now you're being all n-ni*urrp*ice and stuff, and- but i- y-yknow, i'm not gonna, i can't do that, y-y/n? I just- i can't do that. D-don't wo*uurgh*orry, i can get you your own, your uh, you-your adam."

And back to morty again.

Oy.

"Ooooooh, no, you can't-" morty shoved rick, bumping you slightly. "-j-jessica doesn't even know i exist-"

"Oh, THAT'S why he can't blow up the planet, morty?!" You inturrupted.

"N-NO!" He shrieked, continuing his sentence.

Rick took control of the wheel again, gently pushing your hands aside. You were slightly shocked he hadn't gotten rough with you, consitering his drunken state, and the fact that he was talking about destroying the world.

"B-b-b-but forget about that, 'cause..." he eyes darted to you for a moment. "You can't blow up humanity!"

"I-i get what you're trying to say, m-morty, listen-" he turned, patting your hand comfortingly, which you had rested on the back of his seat. 

"I'm no- i'm n- y-you don't gotta worry about me, tryna...fool around with- with jessica, mess around with jessica or anything. I'mma- i'm not that kinda guy, morty.

A-and you, you, y/n, i-is there anybody you wanna, like you want? D-do you wanna like uh, like go get em, or something?"

"N-no! You're not blowing up the planet, rick! Just please lemme land this thing for you can-"

"O-okay, wait up a sec, y-y/n, maybe i can handle this?" Morty squeaked at you. You decided to remain quiet and listen to whatever they had to say. You would know when to intervene.

They argued about jessica a little more, rick dropped his bottle on you, and flipped a switch.

A red light came on.

Your heart dropped.

Everything that happened next was a blur.

You and morty both tackled rick, trying to go for the steering wheel, but he was able to smack you both off of him.

"A-a-alright, guys, guys's i-i-i'll land, i'll land. I'll land the thing. I'll land the thing. Big tough guys all the sudden."

You were gonna have to try and get some good swings at him once this thing was on the ground.

***

Rick flopped out of the car, and you did the same, tumbling over a mountain of bottles.

He was saying how it had all been a test. Oh, you wanted to strangle him. Or at the very least, chew him out when he was sober.

He went to pull a flask out of his lab coat, and passed out. You exhaled a sigh of relief, flopping down onto the soft desert sand.

Then the spacecraft spoke.

The bomb was armed.

Fuck.

***

You're not exactly sure how you did it, but you were able to disarm the bomb with a broken bottle and some pliers rick had on him. After you were sure that everything was safe again, you took a step back and vomited.

Then after you stopped, you stood there panting. Trying not to scream.

"We gotta get home." You said in a shaky voice, shooing morty into the aircraft.

"How?"

"I'm gonna have to fly this thing." You grunted as you drug rick inside by his arms, folding him into the backseat.

You hopped in the front seat, starting it up (much like a car) and gripping the wheel. 

"Buckle in, morty." 

Turns out it was basically like driving a car, except it had some elements you weren't farmilliar with. Which was probably why you couldn't get the thing more than 20 feet off the ground. But oh, well.

Rick's snoring in the backseat was the only sound in the spacecraft. You kept thinking about what he kept calling you. 'Sexy chick'. Just...weird.

You were kind of hoping it was just because he was drunk.

***


	2. Good morning, good morning.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning after that interesting first encounter with rick.
> 
> F e a t ur i ng : a little sexual tension, a wee bit of the reader's past revealed, and the start of a n e w adventure!!!

The next morning was rough. You were tired, you'd gotten soaked in booze and coated with dirt the night before, and you weren't looking forward to breakfast with rick. You were sure he'd have a hangover.

You rose out of bed, grabbed some clean clothes, and tiptoed out of the room, gently shutting the door, trying not to wake Morty.

You yawned as you stumbled down the dark hallway, making a beeline for the bathroom so you could dress yourself and clean up from last night. Before you clicked on the light, you stopped. You could have sworn you'd felt eyes on you.

No, couldn't be.

You were always the first one up.

You hurriedly went on with your morning routine after you put on your clothes, wanting to get on with your day.

Hopefully nothing too strange was going to happen.

You brushed your hair, put on a little makeup, and tried to shake the nagging feeling that there were eyes all over you. Staring you up and down.

Undressing you in it's head.

You walked out of the bathroom, walking downstairs as quietly as you could manage, brushing your H/L H/C hair out of your face.

You stepped into the kitchen and turned to face the counter, putting on a pot of coffee.

As you waited, your mind began to wander.

How in the hell did he build a bomb last night? 

Where did this guy come from? 

How come you'd never heard anything about him before? The smiths adopted you when you were 13, and you'd never known anything about your grandparents on your mom's side of the family. You'd only known your dad's.

That only lead to more questions.

One of the biggest was wondering just how dangerous this guy was.

You turned around to grab some pop-tarts out of the cabinet on the other side of the room, only to find someone standing right behind you.

You gasped, jumped, and threw a punch, socking him right in the face.

"Ah, FUCK-"

He turned away from you, bent over and holding a hand over his nose.

"G-god damn it. Alright, i-i guess i deserved that."

You immidiately recognized who it was. 

Rick.

"O-oh my god, are you okay?" You hesitantly placed a hand on his back.

He straightened and turned to look at you. You weren't completely sure in this light, but he looked a little more grounded this morning. You weren't sure he was completely sober though.

"Yeah, i'm fine ya- you uh, ya punk. I just wanted to know why you're in this house with my daughter and grandkids. And my eyeholes."

You decided to ignore the whole 'eyehole' thing at the end there. Chalk it up as another drunken rambling.

"They uh, they didn't tell you about me?"

"Obviously not, dipshit."

You rolled your eyes to cover up your hurt feelings. How the hell did they forget to mention their third kid?

"The name's y/n smith. Beth and Jerry adopted me a couple years back. Now you tell me a little about yourself." You quietly demanded, putting your hands on your hips.

He look at you, puzzled for a minute, then he shot you a smirk. Seems you amuse him.

He still hadn't stepped back. There was hardly any space between the two of you. He smelled of stale alcohol, motor oil, and very, very faintly of weed.

"Ye*urp*eeah, not gonna happen. I don't feel like wasting my breath explaining things t-to some girl i literally just bumped into last night."

You huffed.

"Fine. Don't tell me anything. Just don't mess with my little brother again, got it? I don't want another repeat of last night. Don't put him through that shit."

He moved around you to grab his mug from the cabinet, handing you the mug that was in the way. pouring himself some coffee, then moving back a little as you approached to pour some for yourself.

He took out his flask, dumping a little bit of whatever alcohol he had in there into the mug.

"Gotta say, you get on my nerves as much as morty does."

You weren't sure if you should take that as a compliment.

"Thanks?" You said in a quiet voice as you took your first sip of coffee.

All he did was give a half hearted chuckle before he turned to return to whereever it was he was sleeping.

But before he left, he turned to look at you.

"Oh yeah, and uh. Hey, uh, w-who disarmed the uh, the bomb last night?"

You took another small sip, keeping eye contact as you did so.

"I did."

You could have sworn you'd seen the hint of a smile before turning back around, leaving the room for real this time.

"Ca*URP*tch ya later, y/n."

And off he went.

***

Breakfast went as well as you'd imagined.

And of course, you sat opposite of Rick, breifly making eye contact every once in a while.

Morty fell asleep in his eggs, summer over reacted while still under reacting. (How she does that confuses you to no end)

Turns out, Rick and Jerry have some beef with each other. Which sort of amused you. It's not that jerry'd been a bad father figure to you, he was just...not too bright.

After a discussion about opinions on school, (the one with whom you sided, surprisingly, was rick. On that, and about "god" too. ) , you wondered how mamy times Rick had dragged him out of bed.

And uh, "scifi rigamarole"? 

'What the hell is jerry going on about now?' 

'No, how many adventures like last night had taken place?'

'And why the everloving fuck did you feel the strong desire to go with them?'

You just shoveled the last of your eggs in your mouth.

After breakfast was over, You took note that Rick was quite the charmer. He knew exactly what to say to manipulate Beth. He had a certain look in his eye when he did so, too. But you were the only one who noticed it.

I won't be falling for that, you thought.

You're too smart to be manipulated again.

This scene ended with the dramatic thud of morty falling asleep in his eggs again.

You rose, thanking your mom for breakfast, taking your empty plate to the kitchen, and gently shaking morty awake.

Hopefully you'd be able to catch the bus.

***

School was just as boring as you thought it would be. You teacher droning on and on while you dozed off.

You and morty went to the same school, but you really only saw each other during lunchtime, and occassionally in the halls. Your lockers were opposite from each other in the hall.

As you continued to fall victim of drowsyness, the world continued to muffle around you. Here, you were able to think. You'd dream up new paintings, and drawings, working through your anxiety of-

You were startled awake by the ring of the bell, instinctively reaching for your knife you kept hidden at your side.

You looked around for a moment, shaking your head. You could hear Morty's teacher yelling at him from the other room, asking him what he was doing.

You (hoped) figured he was sleeping, and ventured out into the hall, quickly making your way towards your locker.

When you got there, you saw Frank, one of the biggest jackasses in school, pinning Morty against the lockers. You used your backpack to swing at him, smaking him hard on the back.

"Get the fuck off my brother!"

He turned temporarily away from morty, and that's when you spotted the knife. You grabbed your own, but he twisted your wrist with a crack, and you dropped it with a strangled cry.

"You're tellin' me how to bully now?" He said in a low voice, getting horribly close to your face.

"Back up, Morty!" You choked, not breaking eye contact with your attacker.

"Maybe i fucking am." You hissed, horrible pain radiating through your now broken wrist. Tears stung at your eyes.

"Listen up, you may have been daddy's little plaything once, but NOW-"

You knee'd him in the gut, causing him to bend over and groan in pain. His grip on you tightened.

He caught his breath. "Big mistake, Y/n....now," he raised his knife to your face. "I'm gonna cut you," He took a shaky breath, looking unstable. 'Cause my family's RICH-"

With a groan, he was cut off. You saw a blue frost cover him completely.

"There you are, Morty! Y/n! Listen to me! I've gon an errand to run," morty pushed frank aside, taking a quick look at your wrist while he listened to rick. "Inna, in a whole different dimension! I need a couple extra pairs of hands!"

Morty went wide eyed. "Oh, geez, Rick!"

You picked up both your and frank's blades with your good hand, turning and tucking them into your backpack before hoisting it on your shoulders and pulling Morty behind you slightly.

"W-what did you do to frank?" I asked, a little awestruck as i pointed at the now frozen boy.

"Pretty obvious, y/n! I froze him! Now listen! I need your help, Morty!" He grabbed your's and Morty's shoulders, shaking you. "I mean, w-we gotta get the hell outta here, and go take carea buisness!" He puncuated his sentance with a large belch.

"It's important! "Augh, c-come on, Morty, Y/n"

Morty looked side to side. "I-i dunno, Rick. I can't leave school again-"

"I dunno, Morty. I kinda wanna see where this goes." You mused. Morty looked at you, obviously surprised.

"Morty, do you have any concept of how much higher the stakes get out there, Morty?" You pry Rick's hands off his shoulders for a moment, only to have him go right back to his grip.

"What do you think, i can just do it all by myself?" He was getting annoyed you could see. "Come oooon!"

You grew nervous, wanting to speak, but kept getting cut off by him.

Morty looked down. "Okay, i guess i can skip history."

"There's more to life than classes and grades, Morty." You said, stepping between them.

You looked Rick in the eyes.

"What about frank?" You asked, jabbing a thumb in his direction. "Are you gonna unfreeze him or somthi-"

"I'll do it later, y/n. He'll be fine!"

"Well, what if i don't want him to be fine?"

"I-i dunno, then do what you want. He*uuurp*h-he's a friggin' icicle, i-i don't care. Let's go."

You gave Francksicle a swift kick on your way by. Rick had grabbed yours and morty's hands, dragging you down the hallway and around the corner.

The last thing you heard before you got too far away was shattering and screaming.

"Rick, what the hell was that?" You asked, running to keep up with hia pace.

"I-i'm litterally in the same spot you are, y/n. i dunno. I-if i had to guess, i guess you uh, you broke the guy. He's in a buncha little pieces maybe. I-i'll fix it l*UUURP*ater, d-don't worry, okay, y/n?"

Oh, god.

What in the everloving fuck were you mixed up in?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys, i'm recovering from getting all four of my wisdom teeth out as i write this, and i'm just gonna keep going 'till i don't feel like it, and then i'll go back and finish older works hah


	3. 35-C

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gotta get those s e e d s, y/n. Gotta shove em waaaay up inside your butthole.

It was no secret that your adopted parent's marriage was on the rocks. It had been for a little while now.

It wouldn't tear you apart completely if or when they split up, but it would make you feel...strange. like everywhere you went, everything you touched turned sour.

You just didn't want them to get a divorce and have Beth bring another man into the house...

You shivered.

Rick caught that.

"N-no time to be freaked out, half pint."

You scrunched up your nose at him. You knew that you were short, but jeez.

Rick drug the both of you into and allyway, pulling some sort of raygun out of his labcoat. You put yourself in front of Morty again.

He shot at the brick wall in front of you, and a neon green portal opened up. Your eyes widened in amazement.

"R-rick, what...?"

"N-no time to explain, y/n. Your brain couldn't comprehend it."

You shot him a look, and he shot it right back.

"A-anyway, alright, there she is. Let's go."

"Aw, geez..." you and morty said  
simultaneously.

"Okay." You said, geabbing the back of Rick's labcoat as you stepped into the portal.

You were awestruck at the colorful scenery around you. Purple land with oramge and yellow, what you were going to call, trees as far as you could see. Rick called this place 35-C.

You released your grip on his coat, slinging your backpack off your shoulder for a moment, pulling out a sketchbook and a pencil. You jotted down the dimension's name, and began sketching the landscape as you walked forward slightly.

"Ya like ta, ta draw, huh?" Rick asked, eyeing your page for a moment.

You nodded.

"Okay, so yo*uurp*u're not gonna be as useless as i thought, maybe. You can make like, maps and shit. N-n-not for me, i dunneed em. For Morty. I don't- i don't have time to make stuff like that for your stupid little brother.

A-anyway, we're here because this place has the perfect conditions for a special tree, Morty. A mega tree! And there's fruit in those trees! And there's seeds in those fruits. I'm talkin' about mega seeds-"

He continued to slur and chatter about these seeds and how you hand to find them. 

The three of you walked, and you kept quiet. Listening to your surroundings as best you could. There were too many life forms making noise in the distance.

"Rick?" You said quietly. You could have sworn you'd heard something.

"Shh, y/n. I-i gotta get Morty to-to uh, to chill." He stopped, placing a hand on Morty's shoulder and kneeling down to his height.

"Alright, alright, calm down, listen to me, Morty." His voice was a little softer, and a bit more caring. "I know that new situations can be intimidating. You're lookin' around and it's all scary and different,"

You stopped sketching for a moment, deciding to listen to his words. They were wise, which was surprising to you as you noted the drool on his chin.

"But y'know, m-meet them head on, charging into em like a bull, that's how we grow as people."

You placed a hand on rick's shoulder. Maybe you'd misjudged him last night. Maybe he really was a decent guy.

"Thank you, Rick." You said quietly. He took his hand and placed it over yours, patting it comfortingly, nodding at you for a moment before turning back to Morty.

"I'm no stranger to scary situations, guys. i deal with them all the time. Now if you'd just stick with me, Morty, y/n, we're gonna be-"

Just then, a huge alien creature popped up behind Morty.

"HOLY CRAP, MORTY RUN-"

He shoved past the both of you, bolting away.

You gripped Morty's hand, running after Rick.

Guess you'd spoke too soon.

"RICK, YOU MOTHERFUCKER!" You shrieked, nearly dropping your sketchbook as you shoved it in your mouth to hold it.

You held your still broken wrist close to your body

Your ears rang as the creature roared behind you. Rick's shouting and morty's screaming were muffled.

You released Morty's hand, shoving it into Rick's lab coat, searching for that gun. Rick tried to swat you away, but you had too much experience pickpocketing.

You used you thumb to mimic Rick's actions with at as you'd witnessed earlier, aiming underneath the monster just in time, opening up a great portal.

It fell through, and you tripped over a stone, landing on your bad hand with a thud.

You started screaming, notebook and pencil falling from your mouth, coveres in drool.

Rick and Morty ran over to you, panting.

Morty kneeled down to check on you while Rick caught his breath, taking his portal gun back from you. "G-g-good thinkin' there, y-y/n...y*UUURP*ou just saved our a-AAH"

You lept up, still screaming, tackling Rick and wrestling him to the ground.

You straddled him, pinning him down with your small frame, continuing to scream.

The punches that you threw only landed once, hitting him square in the nose. You saw a trickle of blood as He shoved you off, and Morty drug you away slightly.

You were furious. "You could have killed us!" You screamed after you caught your breath.

"W-we're alive, everything's fine!" Morty shrieked, holding onto your arm with all his might.

Rick just stared at you, a little shoked. Nobody had ever tried that with him. Especially not a woman.

He looked...impressed.

But that moment was fleeting.

***

After a few minutes, you'd calmed down, put your art back into your pack, and the three of you continued walking. You weren't sure for how long it was before you found those trees.

At least you had Rick's rambling to listen to.

He'd pointed out differnet life forms to Morty, telling him how you'd never see anything like that in school.

You didn't like the fact that you agreed with rick, but you did. You'd always been an explorer at heart, and this was fun when Rick didn't leave you in the dust to be eaten by some alien.

Rick suddenly grabbed Morty by the shoulders, holding him at the edge of a cliff. You peaked over as well.

There were many, many trees at the bottom. Mega trees.

"Holy shit." You mused, a little impressed.

"Yeah, right?" Rick agreed, continuing his ramblings to Morty.

After a while, you chimed in.

"Why do you want these seeds so bad? What's so special about them?"

"Ah, you ask a lotta questions, y/n. Not very charismatic. It makes you kind of a," he let out a large belch. "Under-under foot figure."

"Rick, what-"

He pulled a pair of boots out of his coat. How many pokets does this guy have?

"Just take these shoes, Morty. Y/n."

You each took a pair hesitantly. They were anti gravity shoes.

Rick was talking about how you could walk anywhere with them. You stared at him, a little dumbfounded.

You weren't sure if you liked him or you wanted to punch him.

Maybe a little of both.

He wrapped an arm around your shoulders, pulling you close and gesturing to the sky.

"Y'you're gonna- with these, babe, baby, with-with these, you can go anywhere! Anywhere you want."

"Yeah, yeah, thanks. And uh, don't call me 'babe'."

"Can do, doll."

You opened your mouth to protest, but stopped when you heard Morty's scream. You looked around, and he was gone. You and Rick ran to the edge of the cliff.

"Morty!" You screamed, covering your mouth.

"You have to turn them on, Morty! The shoes have to be turned on!"

"Oh, NOW, you mention that?" You snapped, bending down and running a finger over thw shoes until you found a switch.

He rolled his eyes at you.

You stepped onto the edge and made your way down as fast as you could.

Rick followed, just not as hurried.

"He coulda died, Rick!" You said in shock, staring at Morty's form laying at the base of the cliff.

"Yeah, but it woulda been okay, y/n. Ya gotta, gotta just trust me. Just trust me, dollface." You blushed at the nickname, focusing on getting to Morty.

***

When you got down there, Morty was groaning in pain. You could tell that both his legs were broken.

"You've gotta turn the shoes on, Morty-"

You stepped in front of Rick, jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Now is not the time to bitch at him and give him a hard time for something that he didn't know! He's gotta be in a ton of pain right now, and you're not making things better!"

You groaned, getting close to his face.

"And you can bet that if that jackass Frank hadn't broken my wrist earlier, i'd be going at you right now! Now you're a genius, right?"

You stepped back, gesturing with your one hand at Morty.

"Fix. His. Legs!"

You glared. Rick groaned, running a hand through his wild blue hair.

"Fine! Geeeez, didn't know your wrist was broken." He muttered under his breath. "Maybe that's why you've been such a pain in my ass."

"Okay," he had a concerned look on his face for a moment. "Just hold on a second, Morty."

He opened a portal and stepped through.

You sat on the ground next to Morty, holding his hand as he groaned and writed in pain.

Rick popped through a few seconds later, jabbing Morty in the leg with a needle, injecting a purple fluid into him. With a few sickening cracks, his legs were healed.

Rick then turned to you, grabbing hold of your arm and injecting the rest of the fluid into you. You winced.

"It's okay..." he muttered, rubbing your arm assuringly as your bones crackes back inti place.

You moved your wrist around a little, then looked at him.

You and Morty thanked him, and he waved it off. "D-don't worry about it, Morty, uh, Dollface. Just help me get these seeds, alright, buddy?" He spoke in a calm, kind tone.

"Sure thing, Rick." Morty smiled, turning on his shoes and climbing up the tree.

"What was that purple stuff? Where'd you get it?" You questioned, amazed.

He explained how he went into a future timeline where they had broken bome serums in every corner drugstore.

"That's amazing...."

"Yeah, i know. But there's just one little problem, Morty. One little hang up."

He then explained how they were so advanced, they had halted aging. Everyone was young there, and they had been forever.

They'd never seen an old person before. He'd been the only one.

"It was like i was some kind of celebrity. There were a looooooot of attractive women there, Morty. Aallll of em looking like her." He cocked his head towards you. "Morty, t-they-t-t-t-they all wanted time with me. I had a lotta fun with a lotta young ladies."

You face turned completely red at the thought.

"G-get to the point, Rick!" You stuttered, trying to turn your face slightly.

"B-but i spent so much time there that my interdimensional portal device, it's got no charge left, Morty! It's got no charge left!" He threw his arms in the air and held his his dramatically. You let out a light chuckle.

"What?!"

"It's as good as garbage, Morty! I-it's not gonna work anymore, Morty."

"What are we gonna do?" You demanded, stuffing the seeds from the fruit into you backpack.

You gripped Rick's shoulders, shaking him a little, trying to snap him out of his vegatable like state.

"Hey! Hey, Rick?" You called gently, hiding your annoyance. "What're we gonna do? What's the plan?"

Morty started to jump up and down, freaking our behind you. Seems your shaking did something, because Rick slurped the drool back into his mouth and spoke.

There was a way to get back home, he said. 

You had to go through interdimensional customs.

"Soooooo...." Rick grabbed your backpack, pulling out the seeds and handing them to Morty. "I'm gonna need you to do me a real big favor, Morty. Do me a real solid-"

"Uh oh.."

"-when we get to customs, i'm gonna need you to take these seeds into the bathroom, and i'm gonna need you to put em waaay up inside your butthole, Morty."

"...in my butt?"

"-put em WAAAAAAAAAY up inside there, as far as they can fit."

"Oh jeez, Rick. I really don't wanna have to do that."

You took one of the seeds from Morty.  
"It's gonna be okay, Morty. I'll do one, you do one." You said, face flushed.

Then Rick went on to explain how he'd done this too many times, and...well...he said some things you'd rather not think about. Paints a horrible mental image.

You began your journey to interdimensional customs.

"Hey, Rick?" You said, walking to the right of him.

He looked at you.

"Thanks for saving me from That bully earlier. And For healing my wrist." You said quietly, hugging your arms around yourself.

He slapped a reassuring hand on your back.

"Y-Yeah, don't mention it, y/n."

You gave an unsure smile.

Maybe he really wasn't all bad after all?

***  
You exited the bathroom a minute before Morty did, standing next to rick, your face the reddest it's ever been.

"H-hey, play it cool. Y-you've had to have had something up there before, right?"

"Shut up, you perv." You muttered.

He eyed you for a second, piecing together that you were a virgin. Not that it was any of his buisness.

Morty came out of the bathroom, rubbing his behind nervously.

Rick started talking about how he hates being told where to go, and what to do. How, to him, it's a violation.

Another thing you agreed upon.

Turns out you're both rebels.

After Morty confirmed that he'd gotten those seeds up as far as they could go, Rick placed a hand on his shoulder, calling him a good kid.

More manipulation?

He then turned to you.

"I'm gonna be*UURP* -be able to-t-to do great things with these seeds, you two."

He eyed you up and down again.

What was up with that anyway?

***

"Okay, next through." A large bug like creature spoke, gesturing for you ti steo through.

"Except you." He stopped both you and Morty. "You go over there."

Rick placed a hand on your arm.

"Why do they have to go over there?"

The bug continued, "Random check. They've gotta go through the new machine."

Rick pulled you the slightest bit closer to him.

"Wh*UuuUurrp*atnew machine?"

"It's a new machine. It detects stuff all the way up your butt."

In a flash, Rick grabbed the front of Morty's shirt, and pressed you against him.

"Run, Morty. RUUUN!"

He shoved through the security guard, dragging you in tow for a moment before letting both you and Morty go.

"RED ALERT!" A voice came over the loudspeaker a second before red lights began flashing and sirens blared.

You continued sprinting blindly in a panic, Grabbing one of your knives you'd tucked under the waistband of your jeans.

Rick shoved a giant tube if green liquid onto a couple of thw armed guards with a grunt. You took note of his strangth despite his thin and lanky appearance.

You just kept running, not looking back. God, this plave was huge. Filled with so many mysterious creatures. Which ones would kill you? You didn't want to think about it.

You and Morty ran throuh a cloud of green smoke, coughing. You coughed a little, until you coughed a lot, hacking up a little green creature. It grew taller, faster, older, in an instant, and then died. You had just watched it's entire life before your eyes.

You screamed.

"Don't think about it!" Rick shouted, grabbing hold of the front of your's and Morty's shirts.

You rounded a corner only to discover a shut gate. You all whipped around, but it was too late. You were cornered and outnumbered.

You stepped in front of Rick and Morty, acting as a human shield. You pantes out of exhaustion and terror, knife held in an outstreached hand.

"S-stay back!" You screamed, using your free arm to try and sheild the two people behind you.

You heard a beep.

The anti gravity shoes.

You clicked yours on too, running up the wall with them.

"Nice work, Morty! The student becomes the techer!" He turned to you, grabbing your shoulders. "A-and Y/N! That was so stupid and brave of you, i'd never seen anyone do that before."

You grabbed his shoulders.

"That's really great and all, but we've gotta go!"

Just then, a swarm of security guards flew up behind you.

The screaming resumed.

***

You ran until you reached a blue portal.

"I need to type in the coorsinates to our homeworld! Cover me!" He threw some for of gun at you, and Morty caught it.

"Aa-a-a, i don't wanna shoot nobody-!"

"They're just robots, Morty! It's okay to shoot them, they're robots!"

Morty hesitantly turned, firing at the oncoming swarm. You ran to the side of the portal, grabbing a gun from the setup you saw there, running over to back Morty up.

Needless to say, they weren't robots.

"THEY'RE NOT ROBOTS, RICK!" The both of you screamed as you continued to fire.

"It's a figure of speech, Morty! They're bureaucrats! I don't respect them! Just keep shooting, Morty! You have no idea what prison is like here!"

You knew you shouldn't have, but you kept shooting. Just so Morty wouldn't have to.

The battle raged on.

The screams reminded you of your original home.

The screams of the other kids before they-

Your skin was bathed in a bright green light, and rick tugged the both of you through the portal.

"Come on, guys, we've gotta get the hell outta here!"

And through the portal you went.


	4. Www.rickandmortyandyou.com

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Science man finally gets his precious mega seeds

You flopped down on a table in the caffeteria, smacking your head on a chair.

You groaned and rubbed thw back of your head. Rick helped you up, dusting you off and moving to pull Morty away from Jessica.

"C-come on, Morty. We've gotta get those seeds outta your ass! And yours too!" You said, pushing the both of you towards the bathroom.

You were stopped by the principal.

And your parents.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't albert ein-douche!"

"Hey!" You spoke, ready to defend Rick. He stopped you before you could say anything.

"What?" Beth questioned.

You rolled your eyes at Jerry and his 'angry father' comment.

"Oh, hi, Jerry!" Rick started, putting on his best innocent voice.

"Oh my goodness, Morty! Y/n what are you doing out of class?"

"Rick!" You snapped, moving to punch him again. Morty held you back.

"We talked about this! Y-your parents and i are very disappointed i-i-in this behavior."

His eyes darted from you to your parents. Like he was asking you to play along.

"No?"

There was silence.

"No takers?"

***

Next thing you knew, you were home. The very first thing you did was was go into the bathroom and uh, take care of the mega seed situation. Which, with some lube, you were able to do. You just thankful that it didn't feel bad exactly.

You stuffes the seed into your bra, and made your way through the house.

"Hello?" You called, peeking into the living room. You heard voices from the garage.  
You walk inside to discover a lab-like setup. You were amazed. You quickly put two and two together and figured that this was Rick's lab.

and your parents were packing Rick's stuff onto a truck.

Jerry and Rick were arguing, and you were busy trying to sheild Morty from this situation.

Beth was chewing Rick out for making Morty miss an entire semester of school. Saying how he wasn't a hot girl who could abandon her life and set up shop in someone else's.

Rick's eyes darted to you for a moment befoe he continued to try and figure out where they were taking his things.

Apparently they were moving him into a nursing home.

"No!" You chimed in, stepping over and standing next to Rick. "You can't just kick him out for no reason!"

"I can and i will, y/n!" Jerry scolded. "It's my house and i will do as i please!"

"Don't yell at her, Jerry!" Beth defended, hands balled into fists at her side.

"Yeah, Y/n's right! I'm a genius! I build robots for fun!"

"Well, now you can build crafts, weave baskets, and mentally scar the boyscouts every christmas!" Jerry shouted back.

You gave him a look.

"What does that mean?"

"It's personal."

You were getting off track.

"Dad, mom, come on! Rick just needed my help is all."

Jerry told morty to stay out of this.

"He's right, you know!" I chimed in, only to be cut off by him again.

"Morty, you're obviously not equipped to judge theze situations on your own."

"W-what're you trying to say about Morty, huh? That he's stupid or somethin'?"

Beth didn't jump to Morty's defense.

"I-i-i-i-i don't know what you mean by that! Coul-could you be a bit more specific?"

"Oh, for cryin' out- he's got some kinda disability or something, is that what you want us to say?"

Morty looked so hurt.

"I do?"

"No, you don't." I chimed in, taking a few steps and placing a hand on his shoulder.

Jerry, on the other hand, told him otherwise. That he has to work twice as hard.

I felt a tinge of annoyance.

Rick rolled his eyes. "Morty, tell your parents the square root of pi."

"Aw, c'mon, rick. You know i ca-"

"The square root of pie, Morty. Go!"

Morty stiffened. "1.77245385." He blinked. "Woah!"

Your eyes widened in shock.

Rick kept throwing demands, and Morty kept on providing the correct answers. You'd spent whatever was left of your childhood with this kid. Something was off here.

You eyed Rick suspiciously.

Rick went on to tell your parents how Morty had a special mind. How he was a special helper. How hanging out with Rick was making him smarter.

Of course, Jerry and Beth bought it. Allowing Rick to stay.

Summer suddenly burst into the room.

"Frank poleski was frozen to death today!" You could see tears running down her face.

You stiffened nervously as she left.

"No idea what you're talking about." Rick said quickly, stepping in between you and Summer.

With a few more exchanged words, Beth and Jerry left the room, and it was just the three of you.

"Bullshit, Rick. What'd you do to Morty?" You demanded, poking Morty in the cheek.

"N-no, it's gotta be making me smarter"

"Full disclorure, Morty? It's not. Super intelligence is just a side effect of the mega seeds desolving in your rectal cavity."

You shivered at the thought.

"Oh god." You said, disgusted.

"Yeeeah, and once those seeds wear off, you're gonna lose most of your motor skills and...you're gonna lose a significant amount if brain functionality for 72 hours, Morty. Starting r*uuuurp*rright about now."

"Oh, man-" Morty collapsed, and you caught him right before he hit the ground.

Rick went on a rambling speech about how he really needed those seeds and that Morty was as dumb as they come. You supported his head as you listened to Rick's speech.

"And you're gonna keep your mouthes shut about it, b-because they're gonna tear us apart," his eyes were boring into yours, intense with insanity, manic, and another emotion you couldn't pin.

"I'm gonna do great things, and you're gonna be a part of em! Just-just stick with me, Rick and Morty and y/n, r-runin around, a hundred years rick and morty and y/n"

You just stared into his eyes, horrified.

And so, so, excited.

"W w w dot rick and morty and y/n dot com, a hundred times- the adventures of rick and morty, and you!" He threw his arms into the air, cakling maniacally.

You got up and closed the garage door.

After Rick's laughter died down, he looked at you.

"Hey, wh-why haven't the seeds desolved insidea you yet?"

"Help me carry Morty to bed, and i'll tell you. And give you the seed." He pumped his fist. "Aw yes, i-i like you. You're not too bad. And you're not totally useless." He said as he moved to hoist Morty over his shoulder.

***

After you placed a blanket over him, you and Rick made your way back to the garage.

After he shut the door, he walked over to the bench, and took a seat.

He held out his hand. "C-come on, where's the seed?" He asked eagerly.

You reached into your shirt and pulled the seed out of your bra and handed it to him.

"Alright, uh. Nice." He took the seed and placed it on the table.

"Mind if i stick around and watch you work?"

He looked at you, a little confused.

"Y-yeah, i guess. Just don't t*OUURP*ouch anything and be quiet so i can focus."

You nodded, pulling up another stool and stitting down to watch him work.

"Thanks, Science man."

"Don't mention it, dollface."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so ends episode 1! I'll post chapter 5, the beguinning of episode 2, tomorrow! (11/16/17) I'd say Check back after midnight, but i just had oral surgery and am tired af. But i'll try! ^w^


	5. Lawnmower dog

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rick and reader booonded~!

A week and a half passed since the whole 35-C thing, and you had to admit, we were bonding with Rick. And you were sure you were growing on him as well. Sure, he has his moments where he could be a selfish ass, but hey, dosen't everyone?

He didn't press to learn about your past, and you didn't press to learn about his. Though you will admit, after one night a couple days ago when he shared whatever he had in his flask with you, you had let a couple things slip.

***  
You'd taken your third or forth swig, punching Rick in the arm.

The two of you had stayed up late working in the garage, after watching 'The days and nights of mrs pancakes'.

'Ya know, m-man,' you remember slurring, 'you're not half bad. I like you. Y-you're nothin' like the jackass i used to live with.'

Rick looked up from his blueprints before him. 'Yeah? He had to be a pr*UUURP*eeetty bad dude to be worse than- to be- y'know, worse than me.'

'Yeeeah man,' you let out a long belch. 'He'd like, like shove me around, and he'd like, he'd smoke. And he would uh, like, burn my drawings and paintings like tight there in the r-the room i would sit in.' You held out your hand for the flask, but Rick just stared at you.

'He would make a little f-fire th*urp*ing, and...light a ciggarette with 'em. Then he'd piss on the fire, and push me into the ashes.' You rolled up your sleeves, shoeing him your elbows.

'Tha's how i gottheeese.' You slured, nearly vomiting all over yourself.

Your elbows were scarred horribly from the embers and ciggerette butts.

Rick wrapped an arm around you.

'I-i-i'm glad you didn't get l-l*urp*ike killed. I don't-you're not half bad.'

The last thing you remember is a small smile before passing out with a thud on Rick's desk.

You woke up the next morning with Rick's arm still draped over you, and you were covered with a deep green blanket.

***  
The sound of the back door opening beought you back to present day.

You look over, only to see Jerry trying to get snuffles outside.

You'd been working on your latest painting in the backyard , enjoying the sunlight and peaceful quiet. You subconciously ran your fingers over your burns.

Why did i tell him that?

You shook your head slightly, about to go back to work when you heard Jerry shout from inside the house.

You ran into the living room to find him scolding snuffles, the family dog.

Morty came into the room, asking what happened. Snuffles had peed on the rug again. You sighed, walking over with morty and standing next to snuffles.

Morty kneeled, apoligizing to snuffles and telling him that he was a good boy. 

"Don't praise him now, Morty! He just peed on the carpet!"

You rolled your eyes, calling to snuffles. 

"Wanna go outside, buddy?"

You were promptly ignored. 

Jerry grabbed snuffle's head, pushing hia face into his own urine.

"Okay, enough, let him go!"

Just then, Rick came into the room.

"Morty! Y/n!" You jumped, whipping around. Jesus he was fast and quiet.

"Come on, I-i need your help tonight."

"Hey, wait," Jerry stood. "Rick, you wouldn't by any chance happen to have some crazy science thing you could whip up that might help make this dog a little smarter, would you?"

"I thought the whole point of having a dog was to feel superior, Jerry. If i were you, i wouldn't pull that thread."

You let out a snort of laughter.

Rick grabbed a hold of you and Morty.

"Come on, you two."

Jerry grabbed your arm.

"Listen, Rick!"

They began playing tug of war with both your arms.

"W-what the hell!? Lemme go, dad!" You demanded, being ignored yet again. Christ, it was like you didn't even exist!

"If you're gonna stay here rent free and use my son and daughter for your stupid science, the least you could do is put a little bit of it to use for the family."

You yanked your arm from Jerry's grip, stumbling back into Rick. He gripped both of your arms, gently holding you there.

"You make that dog smart, or...Morty and y/n are grounded!"

Summer erupted into laughter on the couch. You glared at her.

"The hell, summer?" You mouthed. She shrugged.

You felt Rick's chest rise and fall with a huff before he released you and stalked off to the garage. 

"You really got my back against the wall this time, Jerry."

You crossed your arms and glared at your adopted father.

Rick rushed back into the room, a small helmet in hand.

Rick kneeled next to the dog, placing the helmet on him and activating it.

"Alright Ruffles, uh, what's his name?"

"Snuffles."

"Snuffles. Shake." And he did.

Then he rolled over.

Then he went to the bathroom. Like, the litteral bathroom!

"Rick, that's amazing!" You praised, a smile on your face.

He wiggled his brow at you for a second, turning to speak to Jerry, voice drilling with sarcasm.

"Yeah, You're really at the top of your game now, Jerry. Have fun." He grabbed you and Morty. "Come on, Morty, Y/n."

And with that, he drug you into the garage.

"Wow, that was fantastic, Rick!" Morty said, following the both of you in tow.

"Yeah, Morty. I-if you liked that, you guys, than you're really gonna flip your lid over this one."

He hovered a maginifying glass over some sort of chip.

"Woah, wh-what is it?"

"It's a device, guys. That when you put in your ear, you can enter people's dreams, Morty. It's just like that movie you keep crowing about."

"You talking about inception?"

"That's right, Morty!"

You took a look at it.

"That's...well, amazing, Rick. But i'm curious," you turn to face him, placing a hand on his desk and leaning slightly. "Why do you want to enter people's dreams?"

He had an excited look on his face, and a mad look in his eyes.

He then explained how he was planning on incepting Morty's math teacher, Mr Goldenfold's, dreams and trick him into giving Morty 'A's in math.

Morty asked why he didn't just help with his homework, and you asked why he didn't just wipe all memory of Morty from the school, records and all.

Rick just groaned in response, unlocking the hovercraft and climbing inside. You and Morty followed.

"J-come on, just, let's get over there and deal with this thing, we're gonna incept...your teacher. Y-y-y-you're frusterating me."

He put the hovercraft into drive, pulling out of the garage, and flying off.

***

The arrival to Mr Goldenfold's home was swift and silent.

The three of you piled out of the hovercraft, sneaking around to find awindow around the back of his home. Inside, you could see Goldenfold asleep on his couch.

Rick opened the window, grabbing your hand and guiding you inside, then helping Morty through.

"Rick? I ha-"

"Uh Oh!" Rick reached for the remote. "Spoilers! I'm a full season behind." You pulled lightly on his lab coat. 

"Rick. I have a question."

"Y-yeah, alright. One sec."

"Wow, Rick. I can't believe we're around- standing around in Mr Goldenfold's house."

Rick placed the device in Goldenfold's ear, flipping it on. Then his own, then brushed back your hair, plaving your decice in your ear. Felt like an earbud.

You could feel your cheeks turning red.

"This is gettin' weird." Morty said, looking around nervously.

"It's about to get a whooole lot weirder." Rick responded, placing a device in Morty's ear, letting him flop to the ground.

"Now, question?" Rick asked, sitting in a beanbag and making himself comfortable. You grabbed a pillow, placing it on the ground next to where Rick sat, laying your head down on it and looking up at him with your big (E/c) eyes.

"I can tell i drive you crazy. N-not in like, a good way. So why are you so nice to me?"

He looked down at you, a look on his face you'd never seen before.

"L-look, i uh...like i've said before, i've met life forms way worse than you. You're not bad."

He leaned down, brushing your hair out of the way so he had access to your device.

"Don't let that get to your head."

And with that, he switched on your device, and you lost consciousness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aah, he doesn't think you're too bad! But you know how Rick is with compliments. And that's just about the biggest one you're gonna get out of him for now ;3
> 
>  
> 
> Yeah, yeah, so i released this chapter a little early. Feeling sleepy, and i didn't wanna leave anybody hanging. I do that enough as is XD


	6. Enter the Dreamscape

Next thing you knew, you were in a plane.

What the fuck, a plane?!

You jumped, clinging to the shirt of whoever it was sitting next to you. Of course you had the window seat.

That had been Morty. He knew about your fear of heights, and placed his hands over yours.

"Y/n, it's not real! It's not real! D-don't freak out, okay?"

You nodded, taking a deep breath and looking around.

You leaned over with rick and Morty, looking down the aisle of the plane.

There was a stewardess walking through, offering people wheat thins.

What the hell kind of dream was this?

"Alright, Morty. Y/n. Time to make our move." Rick grabbed some soda bottles and handed both you and Morty scarves.

Oh my god.

"Rick, no. No, n-"

You were, yet again, cut off by screaming and burping.

"We're takin' over this plane! We're gonna 9/11 it unless Morty smith geta better grades in math!"

You facepalmed.

"What?" He mouthed, quickly distracted.

"Hey! I said nobody move, buddy!" You had to admit, you liked it when Rick was like this.

Goldenfold had stood, glaring at the three of you.

"Oh, my name's not buddy."

Oh, shit.

"It's Goldenfold. Nice to WHEAT you!"

He picked up a handful of wheat thins, throwing them at you like ninja stars.

You dove, tackling Rick and Morty to the ground, covering them just in time. You were jabbed all up and down your side with the sharp snacks.

You cried out, quickly silencing yourself and scrambling behind the chairs next to Morty.

You switched places with Morty, prepared to use yourself as a human sheild to protect him.

Goldenfold had guns. He was spraying bullets everywhere. You held Morty close, covering his head with your arms the best you could.

Rick explained that if you die in someone else's dream, you'd die in real life.

"Can we just imagine weapons of our own, since none of this is real?" You shouted, looking desperately at Rick. He shook his head.

"Not our heads, not ours to control."

You felt tears pricking at your eyes.

"Rick, please." You pleaded, managing your best puppy eyes.

He gave a heavy sigh.

"Goldenfold! I'm coming. I juust wanna talk." Rick peaked his head around the corner.

"Why would i want to negotiate with you?"

"Because we're both rational adults who don't want anything bad to happen..."

Okay, who is this guy, and where is the Rick you know?

"...and because i have a human sheild."

There he is.

He jumped out from behind the seat, holding mrs pancakes hostage.

Then there was just screaming, and complete and utter chaos.

Someone opened the airlock, and everyone flew out of the plane.

You tried hang on, but you just weren't strong enough. But then again, neither were Rick or Morty.

You wrapped your legs around someone's waist, your arms over their shoulders, gripping their hair, burying your face into the crook of their neck, screaming.

You inhaled when you ran out of breath to scream some more, and inhaled the farmilliar smell of stale alcohol, ciggarettes, and faint weed.

You were clinging to Rick.

You heard Morty screaming too, stopping abruptly after a loud smack. Did Rick just slap him?

"Relax, Morty! Look, mrs pancakes has a parachute, come on!"

You stopped screaming for fear of being hit, but you didn't open your eyes or change your position in any way.

The parachue was opened, and Rick wrapped his arms around the woman's waist, pinning you against her legs, his entire body pressed against you.

You pulled your head back to look around and you were met by Rick's face, so close to yours he was almost unfocused.

The two of you made breif eye contact.

Then Morty started screaming. Below you, Goldenfold had landed the plane, operating a mechanical arm to pluck mrs pancakes out of the sky and drop you three into a vat of lava.

Rick muttered something you didn't quite catch. Something about the inevitable.

"That's it! Prolonging the inevitable!" You shouted, shaking Rick's shoulders slightly.

His face lit up.

"Oh, y/n, you're a genius! Listen, if we go into mrs pancake's dream, everything will go a hundred times slower and it'll buy us some time to figure things out."

"But she's not asleep!" You countered.

"You don't know m-" THWAP

Rick knocked her out.

Welp, that solves one problem.

"Nice." You breathed, fastening your device in your ear. Rick and Morty did the same. C'mon, let's go!"

And you were out again.

***

You flopped on the ground, your surroundings now blue and unfarmilliar.

You were in some giant sex club.

Oh my god.

"Oh my god." You sqeaked, covering your mouth as you observed the...orgies taking place around you.

You and Morty both agreed that this was weird. Rick said not to judge.

Wait.

Was Rick...into that kind of stuff?

Apparently the two of them had been talking, and you'd zoned out through all if it.

"The trick is we gotta blend in." Rick said, Taking off his shirt.

You felt your cheeks heat up.

"I'll talk to you after lunch." He took off his pants, and you averted your eyes.

Then he ran off some gnomes.

You decided to look around for a while. No harm, right?

...right?

After wandering around for a few minutes, you tounded a corner and came across a stash of whips, chains, and other BDSM gear.

You grabbed some of it, hoping to stash it away for use later.

"Finally warming up huh, y/n?"

That was Rick's voice in the distance.

There was no way he could see you where you were. You peaked around the corner, and you saw yourself.

Literally saw yourself.

It was you, dressed in black lingerie, holding a whip. Your hair was down, and surprisingly framing your face perfectly. Yout heels were black as night, and your eyeliner sharp enough to kill.

You couldn't believe this creepy dream was something you were a part of!

You weren't a hundred percent sure what Rick had going on there. All you wanted to note was that it involved nipple clamps.

"Oh, hey there Rick~" Dream you said, taking a step towards Rick, pressing their bodies together.

"About time you showed up, big daddy." She purred at him, trailing her free hand up and down his chest, keeping eye contact.

"Oooohohoo, you're not y/n." He said, moving to push her away as she ground her hips against him.

"Yeah, but...don't you still wanna fuck me, Rick?"

You could have sworn you'd seen movement in Rick's underwear.

Did Rick seriously just get a boner over the idea of fucking you?

He scoffed. "Not uh, you." He stepped back, walking away.

Walking towards you.

You paniced, deciding to act like you hadn't seen that. At least for now.

He came around the corner, and you spoke up. "Hey, Rick!" He jumped, turning to look at you.

"You real?" He questioned, taking a hesitant step forward.

You were juat gonna keep ignoring the large bulge in his underwear.

"Heh, unfortunately. Anyway, check it. Think we can use any of this stuff as weapons?" You aaked, trying to act as normal as possible.

He approached the chest, reaching and digging around. "Y-you know that saying 'anything can be a dildo if you're brave enough'?"

"No."

"Well, you do n*urp*ow. Anyhoo, same rules apply to weapons. Anything can be a weapon if y- if you're brave enough, y/n."

You huffed a laugh, but the moment passed as you heard Morty scream in thr distance. Oh god, Morty! How could you leave him all alone?!

You blindly grab a whip, and run towards the noise.

Rick ran behind you in tow.

"Woah, w-what's the matter, Morty? Calm down!" Rick said, pushing past you. Wow, you hadn't noticed the gnome before. "You're kinda killin' the vibe in here"

Aaand there's Rick's ass.

"Ooooh my goooooood" you half sang, turning your eyes to the ceiling.

"I-it's s-s-s-summer!" You looked down again to see your adopted sister dressed as cladly as your dream self had been.

"Oh, geez, looks like Goldenfold has some predalictions so shameful he buries them in the dreams of the people in his dreams. Including a pervy attraction to your underage sister."

Just then, your dream self walked up behind you, brushing your hair off your neck and sucking on that one spot on your left that drives you crazy.

You moaned, but quickly covered a hand with your mouth, stumbling away from her, nearly tripping over Morty.

"Oop, scrach that. Looks like sisters. Plural." Rick couldn't help but stare at your clone's ass for just a second.

"Hey there, kitten." She purred, a seductive look in her eyes. "Wanna give the term 'go fuck yourself' a whooole new meaning~?"

Just then, the other summer crawled toward you. Morty stood quickly. "can you blame him?"

"Yeah, honestly? Look at us. And just think of how tight we must be." Your clone said, trailing her fingers up and down Morty's back.

"Yeah! Come on old man, little boy..." summer stood, slinging an arm over rick. The dream you slung an arm over Morty.

You were between Rick and Morty, linking an arm with each of them, staring at the other you, who was now biting her lip. You heard a faint hum. Oh god, did she have a vibrator strapped to her leg?

"Let's make an intergenerational sandwich~" the two purred simultaniously.

The three of you erupted into blushing messes, shouting, telling the clones to go put some clothes on, to cut it out.

And that drew a lot of attention.

Your screaming was cut off by a...centaur?!

Ah, you'd seen weirder.

"Sexual hangups in the pleasure chamber are punishable by death! Off with their heads!"

His weapon came right for you. Rick grabbed you, pulling you out of the way just in time. But the blade had put a pretty nasty cut on your arm.

You cried out, scrambling to get up and protect Morty.

Rick ran up, straddling the centaur, and holding him in a chokehold.

"Time to go another dream deep, Morty! Y/n."

You saw a bead of sweat drip off his forehead when the beast fell.

Alright, that was just a little attractive.

What? Wait, what? 

Where the hell did that thought come from? 

He was your adopted grandfather! How could you...

...Well...

....

It's not like you're really related, right?

You shook off the thought quickly, focusing on the task at hand.

Rick put the device in the centaur's ear, then his, Morty's, and your own.

They were clicked on, and Rick collapsed on top of you as you all lost consciousness yet again.


	7. The lovers, the dreamers, and me

Your surroundings were red now. You pressed your back against the wall, taking a deep breath.

"Where the fuck are we now, guys?"

"I have noooo clue." Rick drawled, looking around.

"Why would Mr Goldenfold's dream version of mrs pancakes' dream version of a centaur, be dreaming about a scary place like this, Rick?" Morty droned as you stepped forward to stand between them again.

"Geez, i dunno, Morty, w-what'd you want from me?"

"Well, being the smartest man in the freaking universe, i guess we might think that you'd have some clue!" You piped up, taking a step forward and turning on your heel to look at him.

"Now what's the pl-"

You were cut off by the sound of screeching behind you.

You whipped around to see a figure standing at the end of the hallway.

"Welcome to your nightmare, bitch!"

You screamed, turning to run.

Here we go again.

***

After god knows how long of running, screaming, and avoiding this monstrous shapeshifter, You learned he could travel through dreams.

And when Rick said you were screwed,

You felt your heart jump to your throat.

"No we're not!" You shouted in between pants, "w-we'll think of something!"

You'll think of something.

The three of you finally ducked into a car.

"What ae we here for again?" Rick asked, turning to you and Morty.

"Incepting Morty's m-math teacher into...uh, into giving him good grades."

"Oh, yeah."

He started the car, and you were about to drive off when scary terry popped up next to you.

"Buckle up, bitch!"

You all screamed, and you punched him in the face.

You kept running, but you weren't sure you could go much farther. You were relieved when Rick suggested that you try hiding instead.

You nodded. "Sounds....good....to...me...." you panted, leaning forward and placing your hands on your knees, trying to catch your breath.

So you climbed into a shed.

After about three hours, you'd grown drowsy. Morty told you it was fine to sleep, that they'd look out of you.

"Nah, it's fine. I'm freezing anyway." You said, reasjusting yourself so your legs didn't go nunb.

"Here." Rick grumbled quietly, tossing you his lab coat. "Flask is empty anyway."

You shrugged it on, snuggling up and leaning your head against one of the boards. You closed your eyes.

"Thanks, Rick." You said softly.

"Yeah, yeah." He looked at you for a breif moment.

"Don't mention it."

***  
(Oooh, we're looking at things from Rick's pov!)

There she sat, leaning against the wall, breathing softly. She'd pulled my coat up slightly and like...tucked the bottom of her face into it? She couldn't possibly like the way it smells.

Ugh.

God, she's weird. Not like the weird i see every god damn day. Uh, some kinda. Differ-different kind, i guess. She must think she's way bigger than she actually is with the way she jumps in front of danger to protect Morty.

Which is sooo stupid. A chick...a chick her size? I should be the one protecting her. 

I scoff.

Stupid.

J-just a stupid girl. With her stupid pretty hair and face and eyes an...an' stuff.

And her stupid opinion on smells.

But, hey, could be worse. At least i don't hate her.

She shifts slightly, makes some sort of squeaky noise, and sighs happily, hugging my coat tighter to her body.

Why the fuck to i feel warm?

I look away from her.

God, i need a fucking drink right about now.

I need a little bit'a my old friend jack daniels if i'm gonna shake the thought that she has a crush on me out of my head.

That'd be the dumbest thing she could do.

And even worse? She's hot. I mean, sure, i've seen better, but she's still up there.

And that's all it is.

Striiiictly physical.

...

And here i am, still looking at her sleeping face.

Wonder what's in that- in that pretty little brain of hers?

I pull another couple devices out, stick one in my ear, and another in hers.

I turn to my dipshit grandson. "Wake me up in-in five minutes, Morty."

I activate the devices.

...

The first thing i hear is screaming. Geez, good thing i didn't have a- y'know, have a hangover, or that woulda hurt.

I look around. Looks like i'm in the middle of nowhere. All i see are a shit ton of trees, and a big ass farm house.

I follow the screaming, coming from behind the house.

When i round the corner, i can see an open grave, a large slab of wood, and a guy about my height. Balding, with a potbelly.

They turn, and they have y/n, shaking her violently by the shoulder before throwing her in the hole.

I bolt over, reaching in my lab coat for something to knock hi- oh, woah. Gross scrach that. They turned towards me, and uh. That's a chick.

Woof.

I dive forward, tackling the fucker and punching it in the face until it stops...everything.

It doesn't move. I spit on it, stumbling backwards a little when i stand again.

Y/n's still screaming.

I reach down, and she grabs my arm.

I quickly hoist her up and out of the grave, and she falls forward, wrapping her arms around me.

"C-calm dow-down, y/n. It-s all, y'know, it's aaalllll alright."

She clings to me, and hides her face in my chest.

I should probably push her away.

"Thank you, Rick! T-thank you you much!"

She sobs, lifting her head and holding my face on either side with- with her warm, soft hands.

I sh...should push her away...

"Thank you." Her eyes shine with tears, but she quickly closes them and moves to kiss me.

Morty's shaking my shoulder.

"R-rick! Get up!" 

I groan, opening my eyes.

"Are you okay? Your face is red."

I shoot him a look, moving to grab my flask. Fuck, it's in my coat. And fuck, it's empty anyway. Forgot about- forgot about that.

"Y-yeah, morty. It's good, all good Morty. Just uh, don't mind it."

I shake my head slightly, looking back outside through the crack in the wood of the shed.

God, i really need that fucking drink.

***  
Three hours later, you were woken Rick and Morty's conversation.

Rick explained that it was only a few more hours until you could make your move.

The three of you stealthily followed scary terry home, sucking behind fences and bushes along the way.

You looked down, realizing that you were still wearing Rick's lab coat.

You started shrugging it off, handing it back to Rick.

"Thanks again, Rick." You whispered as he hesitantly took it back, shrugging it back on. He noticed the faint smell of your shampoo on it.

You could have sworn you'd seen his cheeks get a tinge of pink on them.

He nodded, and you continued following Scary Terry's car.

***

Once it was safe to entery, and both the scarys were asleep in bed, You picked the lock to the front door, letting the three of you in.

You quietly entered their bedroom. Scary Terry seemed to be having a nightmare.

"Oh boy, Rick. I can only imagine what horrible things must...y'know, scare scary terry."

Rick placed the device in his ear.

"How many of those things did you make?" You questioned, fastening your own.

"Enough to get us through."

With a flash, you were in another dream.

You heard the ringing of a bell in the distance. You were at a school.

***  
(Pov change! Switch to reader!)

 

Wait, what? Why am i at a school?

I sat at a desk with Morty on my right. The teacher was giving scary terry a hard time over not answering a question correctly, calling him a bitch.

"Hey, leave him alone!" I piped up, standing and slamming my hands on the desk.

"Yeah!" Morty chimed, standing as well.

"Who cares what stupid pun you make when you kill someone? Why don't you let thw poor guy say whatever he wants?" Rick snapped, gesturing madly.

The teacher was, as i could imagine, taken aback, stuttering as he left the room.

The three of us left our seats, gathering around scary terry.

Rick placed a hand on his shoulder.

"You're putting too much pressure on yourself, Scary terry. You know- i me- y-you're perfectly scary enough as it is."

Morty raised a hand at him.

"Ay, yo, scary T, don't even trip about your pants...dawg. here's a pair on us, fool."

I nudged his shoulder. "Layin' it on a little thick there, Morty." I said through gritted teeth, keeping quiet.

Scary Terry was touched, taking the pants.

"You're our boy, dawg. Don't even trip." Rick said, wrapping an arm around Morty and I.

I let out a slight snicker before contributing my on bit of kindness to our new homeslice.

"Hells yeah, my homie. We gotchu." I chimed in, throwing up a peace sign.

The dream ended with Scary Terry hugging us.

Suddenly, we were back in the bedroom.

Scary Terry awoke, greeting us kindly.

Thank goodness.

***

We all sat around the breakfast table in scary Terry's house. His wife cooking breakfast.

Ever since i borrowed his lab coat, Rick hadn't been able to look me in the eye. Maybe i should just shrug that off.

Or maybe not.

Wait a second.

We were fucking dream hopping.

And i fell the fuck asleep.

I mentally slapped myself.

That wasn't the actual Rick in my dream, was it?

And i tried to kiss him?!

Oh, god!

"Y-you okay, Y/n? You look a little...a little spooked." Morty piped up, pulling me out of my trance.

"Yeah!" I said in a voice an octive higher. I cleared my throat. "I mean, yeah. Yeah, thanks, Morty."

"If you guys ever need anything," Scary Terry said, draping an arm around Rick. "Just say the word."

"As a matter of fact Terry, there is something you could help us with."

Rick explained our situation, Terry nodded, kissed his wife goodbye, and the four of us went into another room. Terry turned around, his back facing us.

"Hop on."

I stared.

Rick climbed on first, then notioned with his head. "C'mon, y/n. We gotta go."

I swallowed, moving to wrap my legs around Rick, clinging with my arms, and placing my chin on his shoulder, breath ghosting by his ear.

"S-sorry." I whisper/squeaked, screwing my eyes shut.

Morty clung to my back as i had to Ricks, and Terry teleported away.

Beginning the slaughter.


	8. The kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> READER FINALLY GETS TO PLAY SMUSHY FACE WITH RICK HELL YEAH

After rushing through all the dreams, killing the hosts, you were back in Mr Goldenfold's living room.

You only had seconds before Goldenfold woke up too, but before you could move, Rick grabbed you by the wrist and whipped you behind the couch with one swoft motion.

"HOLY CRAP, HOT DAMN." Goldenfold shot up, spilling his wheat thins everywhere.

You had to choke back a chuckle.

"I know one thing for sure...i'm giving Morty an 'A' in math!" He stood. "And that's my idea! That is an original thought!" And with that, he proudly marched off into another room. You assuned to go lay down in bed for the night.

The three of you popped up, exchanging a fist bump.

You exited the way you came in, Making your way towards the hovercraft.

"H-hey, guys?" Morty stuttered, "I'm gonna lay down in the backseat. All that sleeping? It made me uh, sleepy. I guess. That's kinda weird..."

You nodded, climbing in the front seat, sitting next to Rick.

After he started up the craft and you began making your way home, you had to ask him about the dream.

"Hey, Ri-" Morty stirred in the backseat. You lower your voice.

"Hey, Rick?"

"Yeah?" He replied in an equally low voice.

"Did you, um, fall asleep around the same time i did? W-when you let me borrow your coat? In the Scary Terry dream thing place?" You fiddled with a lock of your hair nervously.

"Why?"

"No reason. I just...i remember seeing you is all-"

"What?" Fuck, you remembered that.

"What?" You repeated, face red.

Rick reached for his flask, taking a quick sip. Guess it's full in the real world.

"N-nothing. Just uh, just f-*urp* forget it." He settles into the seat, lowering himself and speading his legs slightly.

His face was red too.

And you knew it wasn't because of the drinking.

***  
After a little while longer of driving, you approached the house. There were some kind of...robotic dog creatures coming in and out??

"What the hell...?" Morty piped up, sitting up straight and rubbing one of his eyes.

"Out of the frying pan, dot dot dot, eh, Morty?"

"Oh man, What's going on?"

"Well, it's possible that your dog became self aware, and made modifications on the cognitive amplifier then turned on Jerry, Beth, and Summer after learning about humanity's cruel substegation of his speicies, but your guess is as good as mine, Morty."

You stared at him.

Rick lowered the craft.

Here we go again.

***

Humanity had been enslaved.

The dogs had taken over.

They had won.

You were freaking out.

You were on the run, hiding nearby in some random person's backyard. It was only you and Rick who had escaped the dogs temporarily.

You grabbed Rick by the coat, shaking him.

"Y-y-you gotta get us outta here, Rick. You've gotta try! You've gotta-"

He slapped you.

"Calm down!" He gripped you by the shoulders, steadying you. He bent down to your height, faces inches apart. You could smell the vodka on his breath.

"I-i-it's all gonna be okay, y/n-" You were both panting, still holding each other's shoulders.

"It's all gonna be okay because this is-"

You look him in the eyes and cut him off.

"Look, Rick. I know we're gonna die. And If we're gonna die, i-if I'M gonna die, then i wanna do something before i do."

Your eyes flicked to his lips for a moment.

He stared at you, clearly confused.

"W-why in the hell would you want to do THAT?" He choked out, glaring a little.

"Because i'm a soft, stupid human with a stupid little crush, and honestly, i've been thinking about it ever since you started letting me watch you work in the garage!" 

Your voice broke.

"If i'm gonna die..."

He froze.

"Just lemme die happy."

God, he was so conflicted. It was so fucked up. For many, many reasons. But He didn't give a shit about you being adopted by his daughter, though.

He hated to admit it to himself, but he actually l i k e s you. You're the only person aside from Morty who doesn't make him want to drink himself into a stupor or blow his brains out.

He screwed his eyes so they were shut tight, sighed, and before you could say anything else, his lips met yours.

His hands still gripped your shoulders, and yours moved to thread your fingers in his wild blue hair.

The kiss was open mouthed and hungry, his tongue dominating your mouth, running over your teeth, and twisting with your own tongue. There was a hint of sweetness along with the nearly overwhelming array of alcoholic tastes in his mouth.

You inhaled deeply through your nose, tugging at his hair slightly.

Your kiss was cut off by a loud THWAP, crushing your hand and knocking rick to the ground.

You started screaming out of pain and terror, looking up to see one of the dog-bots holding a piece of plywood, now covered in the blood from your hand.

A bolt of lightning flashes across the sky, illuminating your terrifed face for just a second.

The dog spoke into a radio on his paw.

"Target Rick has been eliminated."

You kept screaming until the piece of wood came into contact with your skull, and the world went black and silent.

***

You woke with a jolt, shouting Rick's name. You were back in your room, tucked into your bed.

You looked around at your mint green walls, covered in past sketches, event posts, and a few fandom related posters.

Panting, you looked around. Where the hell were you just now!? What the hell happened!? Where the hell is everybody?!

You stood, running out into the hallway to find those dog-bots. You ducked back into your room, quietly shutting and locking the door. You turn around, thinking hard.

You remembered the sickening crack that that board had made as it struck Rick.

Oh, god.

Tears began to sting at the corners of your eyes.

Rick.

The dog killed him. He was dead. He was fucking dead because you just had to ask him to stop. You just had to fucking ask him to kiss you. If you'd kep moving, none of this would have happened!

You were silently crying, even though you know you really, really shouldn't be.

You've hardly known him two weeks, but you felt oddly drawn to him. Like he was an old friend you had known for... well, ever.

Never in your life had you actually trusted someone as you'd trusted him.

And now he's fucking dead.

The morning sun had just begun to rise, the sky turning a deep pinkish color as it did.

Your tears continued to silently fall as you tire the sheets and blanket off your bed, tying them together, and then tying them to the bedframe.

You open up your window, kicking the screen out.

You hear a knock at the door as you're tossing your makeshift escape rope out the window.

"Y/n!" It's Morty's voice. "Y-y/n!" The doorknob rattles. "Y/n, open the door!" You knew that he was snuffle's now. They had your whole family. You had to do what you did to your last family. You had to get rid of them too. Not because you hated them. Because you didn't want them to suffer.

You shudder at the thought.

There's an array of voices outside the door now, but you don't pay them much attention. You've gotta get out. Fast.

You hopped up on your windowsill, And just as you swung one of your legs out, your door was kicked open with a loud grunt.

You shrieked, reaching forward to grab something off your desk to throw at the intruder, but in a split second you were able to recognize who it was.

It was Rick.

The rest of your family stood in the doorway, and you dropped your makeshift rope from your hands.

Your face twisted for a breif moment, and you let out a quiet strangled sob.

You leap off the windowsill and quickly cross the room, hugging him tightly.

You take a deep breath, calming yourself for a moment.

"I thought you were dead!" You exclaimed shakily before letting a nervous laugh fall from your lips.

"No, no, i was just playing dead." He awkwardly pats your head. "And that was all a dream anyway," you release him from your hug, looking up at him as your mother, summer, and morty all came and hugged you too. "After we were captured, I waited until everyone fell asleep, and i incepted morty's dog. I tried to tell you that when you were, uh, in there." His voice was a bit gruff for a moment.

He cleared his throat.

"So basically, we were- uh, we were all asleep for about six hours. Which is six months dream time. At least, under these circumstances."

Once you were releaaed from your family's embrace, and you all walked out of your bedroom, you made your way downstairs and outside, where you began to assist the dogs in preparing to depart for their own planet.

While you walked, you kept thinking about what Rick had said. Six months?

"You were in there for what felt like six months?"

He nodded.

You looked around, making sure nobody was listening.

"Do you remember everything that happened?"

He looked at you out of the corner of his eye.

"Maybe. Kinda depends. Do you re*uuurp*member everything that happens to you in the span of six months?" He cleared his throat again, taking a long drink feom his flask. "But i remember the backyard t-thing."

You felt your cheeks heat up.

"Okay." You said softly before continuing. "I-i uh...what happened? To me, i mean. After i was hit by that board? I don't remember anything after that."

"Coma."

"Seriously?"

"Yeah, you were in a coma for the six months. Since the world was taken over by dogs, it wasn't easy finding- *URP* finding y'know, the proper medical stuff to take care of you. Real pain in my ass."

"You took care of me, in a comatose state, for six months?" You looked at his face, tinted pink with blush again.

"Yeah. Don't mention it. I'm glad you're not dead." He stepped back slightly, watching the dogs jump through the portal he'd created for them. "B-because y'know, Mo*uughp*rty'd really miss ya."

You scoffed a laugh, throwing an arm over his shoulders with a pat, holding out your hand for his flask.

"Thanks, science man."

He handed it to you, and you took a swig, handing it right back.

"Yeah. L-Like i said," he stuttered, grabbing the flask and taking a long swig.

"Don't mention it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAND SO CONCLUDES EPISODE 2, HOOOLY SHIT.
> 
> Alrighty, so, i'll post one more chapter after this, and then take a break after that (on this story at least!) For the holidays!
> 
> I really wanna space it out because hey, the next episode is anatomy park, which is set around christmastime. So i kinda kicked up on writing this at the perfect time, yes?
> 
> B/c who doesn't want christmas fluff with Rick? Tell me who. Nobody, that's who. Not nobody reading this story, that is.


	9. Post-op care

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks after your first kiss, you continued bonding with Rick.
> 
> You'd wanted to get your wisdom teeth out before thanksgiving, so you'd had it done as soon as possible. Problem is, the anestesia makes you a wee bit...loopy.

Jerry supported you as you walked slowly towards the house. The crisp autumn air feeling nice on your sore jaw, leaves swirling in the wind at your feet.  
You try and wiggle away from him a couple of times. You pap Jerry's face as you step up to the front door. "Jerbry," you slur, your mouth still numb.

"I gotta get em, jer." You try and stomp a leaf with your foot again. "Gotta know who would win."

You muttered something that was muffled by the gauze in your mouth. All he was able to catch was something about a "crunchy boi" as you reach for leaves again.

You step inside, greeted by Morty. You hug him, all of Jerry's instructions on your care going in one ear and out the other.

After his droning stops, he leaves.

You groan, stumbling through the smith house.

"Eeeeaaaasy, y/n!" Morty squeaked, supporting you as best he could.

You'd litterally just gotten your wisdom teeth out within the hour. And boooyyyy, were you still out of it. Your adopted parents, Beth and Jerry, drove you home, dropping you off with Rick and Morty when they got to the house. They both felt horrible about it, but they had to work late.

"I-i am ssssso not easy, M-mort man." You slurred, toppling over and falling face first on the couch.

"Y/n!"

Morty moved to help you up, but you swatted him away.

"D-don't try the plumbus with me, please!"

"What the hell's going on in here?" Rick called, walking into the living room, flask in hand.

"Y/n just got all four of her wisdom teeth out. She uh...sh-she's real out of it, Rick."

"God damn it," he groaned, walking over to you. You popped up, squinting at him.

"Heeey..." you drawled, smiling up at the blue haired man.

"I-i-i-i got it from uh, from here, Morty. I'll take carea her."

Morty cocked his head to the side for a moment. "...Alright, uh...thanks." he turned, walking up the stairs.

Rick sighed, cupping your face and yanking open your mouth. You yelped in pain.

"I coulda done this shit in my sleep. H-hang on one second, Y/n. Just a second."

Rick quickly walked to the garage, where you heard distant clanging and liquid sloshing.

You brushed your messy hair from your face, not realizing you had drool running down your still numb, swollen face.

Rick returned with a large needle, sitting next to you. He used a swatch of fabric to wipe your chin, then placed his free hand under your chin, using his thumb to tug gently at your bottom lip.

"Open up and t*uurhp*ake out the gauze." You did so with clumsy hands, tasting the tang of blood. The gauze was placed on the coffee table.

Rick stuck the needle in your mouth, jabbing the space where your tooth was taken out on the bottom right side.

He injected the fluid, and you let out a whimper.

"There. Now you- you won't bleed, and when the novicane wears off, you won't be in pain. Just a liiiiilttle sore. You're welcome."

He places the needle on the coffee table.

"Awwwh," your face lit up, leaning forward and cupping Rick's face. He made an awkward face, eyes wide. "Thank you, Rickyyyyy."

You press your lips against his, giving him a quick, sloppy kiss.

"You're so good to me, Rick. So good." You moved your thumbs up and down his cheeks, cocking your head to the side, still smiling sweetly.

Rick's face had a tinge of pink, and he looked away from you. "Y-yeah, well," he placed his hands over yours, prying them away from his face. "You're lucky you've got such a nice ass."

"Hmmmm, i think you like a lot more than just my ass, honey." You wrapped your arms around him, faceplanting into his chest, humming aganst him.

"M-maybe i should go make something to maybe uh, sober you up a little."

"Nooo, please? I-i'm real tired, Rick. Reeeal tired. Can you stay with me?" You look up at him.

"Pleeease?"

He took a deep breath.

"Uuuuuugh..."

He slowly placed his arms around you.

"Fine."

You kicked your legs back and forth a little.

"Yaaaaay..."

Rick lifted you slightly for a moment, stretching out on the couch and placing you on top of him, draping an arm across you, and turning on the tv on low volume.

"You're so cool. And smart and stuff." You tiredly complimented as Rick comfortingly ran his hand up and down your back.

"You're able to do like all these cool things..." he sushed you, trying to get you to sleep.

You shimmied up his body, propping yourself up on your elbows and looking him in the eyes.

"And you're like, a good person and stuff ya know. You do good. And even when you don't do good, you're still good,"

You kissed his cheek, trailing kisses to his mouth, which he returned.

He threaded his hands in your hair, his tongue running along your bottom lip.

You pulled away, looking at him for a moment. God, this was the most vulnerable you'd ever seen him look. At least you think. Maybe not? Dunno. You were still pretty damn loopy.

"You're a briiiliant man, Rick. And you-you amaze me, eeevery day."

You kiss him once more before snuggling back into his chest.

"An' i wanchu to be happy."

You sigh, closing your eyes.

"Oh, an' please don' wipe my mlemory while i'm seepin'"

He gives a dry chuckle, grumbling.

"No promises."

You giggle a little, letting your drowsyness wash over you.

"G'nigh, Rick..."

And you were out like a light.

Rick hugged you a little tighter, staring at the ceiling.

For being the smartest man in the universe, he sure is an idiot.

An idiot for falling in...

He sighed again, mentally smacking himself. He grabbed his flask, taking a swig.

Hopefully he'd be able to drink enough so he could pass out and sleep along with you instead of just laying there for god knows how long.

He takes another long drink.

Idiot.


	10. Turkey hunting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We learn a little more about the reader's dark past, and we have just a smidgeon of cuteness with Rick.
> 
> (And also him being kinda protective! Whoop whooop!)
> 
> Tw for this chapter: Blood, Abuse, Death, Violence.

It was a crisp, autumn morning, a little less than a week from thanksgiving. you'd gotten up early, after a rough night of sleep full of nightmares.  
You get up, stepping softly downstairs as the autumn light shone through the gaps in the curtains, coating the room below in the soft light.

You stepped into the kitchen, making coffee as you always do. The house was still silent, not a sign of life aside fron the soft rattling and clanging of Rick working in the garage.

You looked out the window as the coffee brewed beside you, watching the red and orange leaves fall onto the ground outside, morning dew glittering faintly. You opened the window a crack, allowing the cool weather to drift inside. You tug at your white knitted sweater you'd fallen asleep in. The coffee maker beeps, and you absentmundedly grab two mugs from the cabinet.

Filling the two mugs with coffee and lifting them up, you walked towards the garage door, the wooden floor creaking softly under the socks on your feet.

You pushed open the door, stepping quietly as you'd been doing for the past month and a half. It had become a habit since the first time you'd watched him work in the garage. On rare occassions, if you overslept, he would come into your room with a warm mug of coffee, waking you without startling you (most of the time).

Rick was, as usual, hunched over his desk, making minor adjustments to his math on the blueprints before him. It looked like some sort of teleportation device that would de and reconstruct his cells completely, transporting him simply as matter, as a way of travelling around interdimensional customs aside from his portal gun without detection.

"Morning, Rick." You mumbled softly as you placed one of the mugs on his desk, pulling up a stool and sitting next to him.

He reached for his coffee, taking a quick sip before he grunted a quick "gmornin'" in reply.

The both of you sat there for a while, Rick deep in thought and you assisting by helping him and also making adjustments, erasing and re-writing over his math.

He chuckles a little as you fix an equation, brushing away the eraser shavings.

He looks up at your face for the first time.

"Heh-hey, looks like you're finally getting it." You see him grimance. "What's wrong with you?"

You have dark circles under your eyes from lack of sleep. You give him a confused look, shaking your head slightly and picking up your cup of coffee, draining the last of it from the bottom of the mug.

"Nothin'. Just didn't sleep well." You say quietly, patting his hand for a moment before sniffling.

Ricks eyes narrow.

"L-look, you can't just bury fear and shit, okay? You'll end up like me." He pulls out his flask, waving it around a little, as if it helped him make his point. But he doesn't take a sip.

You sigh a little.

"You remember what i told you about my uh...old family? That one time we got drunk together?"

He spins his chair around completely towards you, raising his unibrow and nodding as a signal for you to keep talking.

"There was this....t...t-thanksgiving..." you have a dark look in your eyes as you spit the next word as if it were poison on your tongue. "Tradition," you shake a little bit. "If you could even call it that.

It would take place like...a week before thanksgiving? Maybe? Yeah, i think so. T-the air smells the same." Your eyes, at one point, had become unfocused, staring out into space.

"It went like this..."

~• 10 years ago •~

They throw you in the back of the van, your hands tied behind your back. You're choking on your own sobs at this point, as are a few of the other children in the van. There are only four of you right now.

There's ruth, a little redhead. Five. She's got freckles across her cheeks, and is blind in one eye.

There's ebony, nicknamed ebby, twelve. She's the only one not crying. Her dark skin is littered with many scars.

And there's annabelle. She's nine. She has short blonde hair, cut unevenly as punishment for past things she had done wrong. She also has a crooked nose from it being broken so many times.

Ebony is your closet friend. She's looked after the rest of you, acting as a mother figure. Doing her best to protect you from getting hurt when she wasn't in school.

You werent sure how long you'd been driving on the bumpy road, but you knew it wasn't very long before the van stopped again.

The door flung open, and a hand drug you out by your hair. You sheiked, kicking against him, but you were too small. A smelly rag came over your face, and your little eyes fluttered shut.

~~~

When you wake up again, the other girls are helping each other untie the binds on their hands.

Your hands are already free, and you stand quickly, spinning around, panting. Panicking. You were in the middle of the forests. trees towering over you, their shadows making you cold.

The woods around you are very, very deep. You only see miles and miles of tree trunks and hills, going on forever.

A single gunshot rings out, and you hear the distant music of an ice cream truck.

You don't hear sound after that. things are going by too fast.

Ebony grabs yours and Ruth's wrists, dragging the both of you with her as she runs down the hill, Annabelle not far behind.

You think the girls are screaming, but you're not sure. You just keep going, running far away from the eerie music.

Suddenly, Ruth falls to the ground, red liquid splattered all over the leaves on the ground. All over ebony's side. The girls are screaming. Crying. Little Ruth's face twists and contorts as she writhes in agony. A bullet had gone through her shoulder. Her blood hot against the unseasonably cold air hitting you in the face.

Ebony throws you over her shoulder. You think you're screaming for her to put you down. You can't leave her there. Not there.

You think you hear laughter in the distance, muffled by the damage the gunshot had caused to your ears.

You stared off in horror as you watched your friend stop breathing.

~• End flashback •~

"So, i later pieced together that they used the ice cream truck music to uh..." you sniffle again, and Rick pushes his mug of coffee towards you. You need it more than he does, he thinks.

"To lure us in. Like a turkey call. They eventually caught us, and they tied us up, and when we got home, they uh...they would joke about the success of the "turkey hunt". They did this every year. One year, me and the others were out there for three days because they couldn't find us." You pick up Rick's coffee, bringing it to your lips.

Rick has a look of pure rage on his face, standing quickly and turning a key in a nearby drawer. He pulls out some sort of high tech gun.

"W-where are they, y/n? Names." He cocks the gun, holding his portal gun in the other.

You shake your head, standing quickly.

"No, Rick!" You reach for the mysterious gun.

"They're all dead." You say, your hands slowly reaching for the gun.

He stares you head in the eye, eventually lowering the gun, powering it down, and setting it back in it's place.

"Good." He huffed, sitting back down.

You sat too, watching as he took a long swig from his flask. You took another sip of coffee.

"That's why i've been having trouble sleeping, okay? It's just that the weather, the smells...it brings it back for me." He looks at you, a sympathetic look in his eye for a moment.

He takes another long swig, and places an arm around you. He turns his chair towards you again, motioning for you to set your coffee cup down. You do, and slowly pulls you towards him.

You let him, resting your head against his chest, listening to his heartbeat.

"I-if those b*uuurp*asterds weren't dead, i-i-i'd kill em, y/n. I-i-" you hear him take another drink. "I'd kill em reeeal good, y/n." He belches, one of his hands stoking your hair for a moment. "Real, r-reeal good."

You wrap your arms around Rick, trying to relax. You sit there for a while. So long that you almost fell back sleep to the sound of his steady heartbeat.

Then you hear life return to your house. You can hear Jerry banging around in the kitchen, preparing breakfast, which would no doubt wake the rest of your family. Rick lets you go.

With another quick belch, he leans down and kisses your forehead.

"D...don't tell anybody about that."

You nod a little.

"Now go on....go and...and y'know, be with your family for a little while. I gotta try an' sober u*UUURP*up a little bit before breakfast." He picks his nearly empty coffee mug back up, bringing it to his lips.

"You know how b-*eergh* beth gets."

You nod again, standing to go sneak quietly out of the garage.

You reach the door, and Rick calls to you.

"Oh, and uh, y-y/n?"

You turn to look at him.

He's staring forward, and takes another sip of his coffee.

"I'm glad they didn't shoot you."

You give a bitter smile.

"Yeah," you turn the knob.

"Me too."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW I SAID ONE MORE CHAPTER AFTER THAT LAST ONE, BUT THIS HAPPENED AND I CAN'T HELP MYSELF
> 
> If you want updates on future fics or you'd like to submit fanart, follow my twitter, @Real_MaybeMady ! :D


	11. Thankful for science

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Happy thanksgiving everybody! Have an extra long chapter! ;p

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> """It's about five thirty pm, november twenty third. It's thanksgiving. You were up for a couple days, and you got so drunk...o-or maybe it was from exhaustion," you mused, moving to kiss his cheek."" 
> 
> From this point on, i wrote while listening to "What can i do (For you)" from steven universe. I also re-read over the following section while listening to it~
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

Your eyes open a crack, morning sunlight streaming through the window. Thanksgiving morning. You feel a small jolt of anxiety as you sit up, but quickly try and shrug it off. Just another day. But with turkey. That's all it is.

You look over, Your clock reading 9:13. Woah, you'd really slept in.

Oddly enough, Rick hadn't come in with your morning cup of coffee like he normally does, and Morty had decided to let you sleep, you assumed.

As soon as your feet hit the floor, you hear Rick screaming and swearing.

You bolt out of your room and down the stairs, along with the rest of your family, towards the garage.

There was a quick string of "Rick?!"s and a "Dad!?" From you, Summer, Morty, and Beth as the door swung open to reveal a panting Rick, running around his lab, shooting a ray gun at random objects.

Suddenly, a watermelon flies toward the four of you, and you all duck back with a shout just in time, allowing the fruit to whizz past you and into the house.

"Kids, Beth, babe," babe...? "i-i-it's no big deal, j-just a little a*UUURP*accident. G-go back into the living room. 'Cept Morty, Y/n, you stay." He added that last bit quickly.

You and Morty cautiously stepped forward, eyeing the objects he'd shot at.

After Beth and Summer had shot him a look, they slowly retreated back inside, shutting the door behind them.

"What the fuck happened in here?" You whispered, running your fingers through your bedhead before attempting to pull it back and out of your way.

"I-it's not a big deal, just a...n-not an alien thing this time." He puts the safety on the gun, tucking it into his lab coat.

"That melon wasn't a melon."

"Oh, shocker." You said sarcasticly, still fiddling with your hair.

"S-shuddup. S-someone's pissy without their coffee..." He mutters as he rolls his eyes, turning around. "Uh, it's called a..." he muttered for a few moments "a cycloptopus! Yeah. M-my old college buddy out in Oregon let me uh..." he moves to fiddle around in some cabinets, searching for something.

"Well, let's just say i borrowed it." He pulls out two more of those guns, handing one to you and Morty. You nod appriciatively, sticking it under the waistband of your jeans.

"Anyway, like a normal earth octopus, it can camoflage itself. N-now, the problem with this is, is it hasn't had the taste of human fl-*uurp*flesh."

He strides across the garage, grabbing his leftover coffee and handing it to you, which you happily accept.

"If you set it, don't let it."

"Set it? Set what? And Let it what?" You inquired.

He sushed you, taking a swig from his flask and returning it to his lab coat. " Its eye can turn into a mouth. Reeeal freaky stuff here, Morty. Reeeeeeeal freaky."

Morty exames the silver gun with streaks of yellow zapping through a tube next to the trigger. "Oh geez," he starts, eyes widening. "W-w-w-what do we do?"

"Okay," Rick continues, reaching for his flask. "This thing, how it hunts i-is it disguises itself, Morty. It disguises itself to look like food so it's prey will go to- to y'know, eat it and then it kills em. B*UUUURGH*UT!" He steps next to you and throws an arm around your shoulders, sloshing your drink around slightly. You take another sip, looking at him.

"Electricity makes it all...all like, weak and stuff. That's it's weakness. So, i think it's gonna blend in with the dinner tonight. S-*uuurP* So what...what i need you guys to do, is uh, is just keep these guns on ya, and just really jab into your food tonight. I-if it's injured first, it'll become visible.

So-s-so you gotta...reeeeally jab the food." He pulls you closer. "Reeeeaaaally jab it good, babe."

Morty's nose crinkles in disgust at Rick's newly found nickname for you, and you feel your face reddening.

Morty grabs you by the arm, gently tugging you away from Rick. You stop him, thinking up a lie quickly.

"No worries, Morty. He calls summer and mom 'babe' too. Haven't you ever heard him before?"

Morty looks at you for a moment, but lets your arm go anyway. "Yeah," he starts, taking a step back and tucking the gun away under the waistband of his jeans as he reaches the door.

"Alright. I-i- then i'll take a look around for this thing really quick."

He steps outside as you take another sip of the lukewarm coffee. Turning and throwing up your arms on either side of you. "Rick!" You whisper yell, making a face. "What's up with the nickname all the sudden? And in front of Morty no less?"

He smirks, stepping forward and wrapping his arm around your waist, the mood shifting quickly. Oh, he gets like this after he'd been up all night. working. expirementing. drinking.

"You don't- y-you don't like it?"

You huff, taking another drink of coffee, holding the mug in both your hands.

"I never said that..." you muttered into the cup, looking him dead in the eye.

He chuckles slightly, turning and pressing you against the workbench.

Your eyes widen, and you feel your face heating up again.

"Well then...." he leans in close, smirk still on his face. "...Babe..." his face is inches away from yours, his eyes glassy. You set down the coffee cup. "H-how'd you like me to make it up to you?"

A smirk comes over your lips as well, and you press your body against his.

"I'd like you to..." you lean forward, whispering in his ear. "Not have us be caught in front of my little brother."

You can practically feel Rick roll his eyes.

"He's not technically your br-brother."

"He's close enough."

Rick pulls his face away to look at you, and you give him a quick kiss.

"Y-you annoy the shit o-*uurp* outta me, y'know." He steps off completely, letting you go.

"I know..." you say, a smug grun still plastered across your face as you pick your mug back up and take a sip. "...but you like it."

He shoots you another look, and stumbles forward to kiss you again when the garage door flies open, and Morty is revealed.

The two of you could not have scrambled apart faster, with you attempting to plop down on a chair, only to have it roll out from under you, and have your ass fall flat on the ground with a yelp, sloshing the remainder of the coffee down your chest.

Rick hadn't moved a muscle, except to lean against his desk again, appearing to be studying notes and scraps of wire and strange interdimensional fruit and objects he had scattered about.

"It's not anywhere in...i-inside where i can find it..." Morty looks at you. "W-what happened in here...?"

You sit there in mild shock, wondering if he'd seen anything.

"Ah, your sister's a cl*uuurp*- a-a huge clutz, Morty." Morty moves to help you stand, little droplets of coffee rolling off the bottom of your top where they'd gathered.

"A-anyway, if you can't find it right now, whatever. Just uh, just..." he takes a seat, and a long drink from his flask that he'd pulled out at some point. "...Just take a break and don'- *uuurp* don't worry about it, Morty. D-don't-" he falls asleep at his desk with a thud as his head hits the table.

You sigh, grabbing a dark green blaket that was kept in there for you to use on occasions like this.

You drape it over his shoulders, and then step out of the garage with Morty, clicking off the light as you went.

***

After you'd gotten dressed for the day in a pair of blue jeans and a deep orange sweater, you watched the macy's thanksgiving day parade, and assisted your parents with cooking at various parts of the day, it was finally almost time to sit down to dinner.

Throughout the day at random times, you could have sworn you'd seen objects moving out of the corner of your eye. You'd even drawn your gun a few times!

The cycloptopus hadn't made itself known yet, and you honestly had no clue where it could have been hiding. You poke at a couch cusion idly as the thought crosses your mind.

"Y/n!" Beth calls, startling you. "Can you go wake up your grandpa, please? Dinner is in half an hour."

"Sure thing, mom!"

You stand with another suspicious glance towards the couch cusion, making your way to the garage.

You push open the door, Rick still slumbering peacefully at his desk. You don't turn on the lights as you shut the door, you make your way through the garage by the dim light of a lamp that had been on all day, you supposed.

You lean down slightly, lightly placing your hand on his shoulder.

"Rick?" You call softly, taking a seat where you normally do.

He grunts, raising his head quickly and looking around.

"W-what's? What? Y/n? What-" he sits up a little straighter, stifling a yawn. "What time is it?"

"It's about five thirty pm, november twenty third. It's thanksgiving. You were up for a couple days, and you got so drunk...o-or maybe it was from exhaustion," you mused, moving to kiss his cheek. To your surprise, he let you. "You passed out. I thought you could use the sleep, so i uh...covered you up, and let you."

You lean on your elbow against the desk, looking at him in the low light. He huffs, staring at you with lided eyes. "Y'know you called me 'babe' ?" You half laughed.

"Yeah," he said, stretching slightly before leaning close to you as he did earlier. "And i remember that uh, that thing we had going earlier." You lean forward, getting sucked into the situation. "Except this time,"

He places a hand under your chin, tilting your face up slightly so you were looking him in the eye.

"Your brother M-morty isn't here to get in my way"

You smile a little before his lips met yours softly, your hand gripping the front of his shirt, pulling him towards you, deepening the kiss.

You exhale happily through your nose, opening your mouth to allowing Rick's tongue access.

He shoves it into your mouth, taking charge. You meet him with the same level of force, a small moan falling from your mouth to his.

You feel the rumble of a dark chuckle on your hand against his chest, his hands snaking their way over your hips, pulling you into his lap so you're strandling him.

He swivels the chair so his back is against the workbench. His hands grip your ass, and your hands grip his coat.

His mouth travels down your jaw, leaving open mouthed kisses as he goes, and you let out a quiet sigh of content, leaning your head away to give him better access. God, you were just putty in his hands.

After one last quick squeeze to your ass, his hands trailed upwards, making their way underneath your sweater, grazing up your stomach, very slowly making their way to your breasts.

"R-rick..." you breathe, your hands now gripping his shoulders.

"Say it louder, baby."

He cups your breasts through your bra, flipping down one of the cups and running his thumb over your nipple. His mouth made it's way farther down, biting and sucking on your neck, directly over your pulse.

"Say my name." His breath is hot against your skin, and you feel yourself becoming soaked in your underwear.

You moan as quietly as you could manage so the two of you weren't caught, exhaling sharply as he bit down on your neck, enough to leave a bruise. "Rick, p-please-"

You wiggle your hips slightly, and he laughs a little, one hand letting go of your breast and leaving your shirt to quickly grip your hair, forcing your head back slightly.

"What's your rush, babe?" He removes his mouth from you completely, a groan of pleasure slipping past his lips as you repeated your actions, grinding against him.

He kneeds your breast, toying with you, the blush painted across your cheeks spreading down your neck and to your chest.

"We've got aaaaallll night."

Just as he says that, the doorknob turns.

"How long does it take to wake up my dad...?" You hear a voice mutter behind the door as it opens a crack.

Beth.

Oh god.

You don't have time to react, but thankfully, Rick does. His whips out his portal gun, shooting behind himself and leaning backwards, falling through.

The two if you land with a soft "oof", and it takes you a minute to take in your surroundings. You're in yours and Morty's room, on your bed. You're on top of Rick, still straddling him. The both of you boucing slightly as a result if the fall, the bulge in his pants providing some much needed friction against your clit.

You groan out of both pleasure and annoyance.

"Aren't you lucky? i can still think with a boner."

You're about to reply when you hear Beth calling both yours and Rick's names, and her footsteps coming up the stairs.

"Oh, god. Rick. You gotta go."

He rolls his eyes a little.

"You seem to forget that i'm a fucking genius. And i could just wipe her mind if she- y'know, she catches us."

"I don't care-" You whisper-scream, quickly cut off by Rick lifting you by your hips, flipping around, and pinning you to the bed.

"That i have ways around eeeverything?" He cocks his unibrow on one side.

You hear Beth getting closer.

"N-no, i know you do, but i dunno, i would always give us away. I-i've got a terrible poker face, and you know it." You stuttered as he leans down to nip at your neck again.

You groan, bucking against him a little. He pulls back to look at you, your face hot and eyes wide.

"Please, Rick." You breathe, panting quietly.

You feel his cock twitch through his pants.

He lets out a long breath, closing his eyes for a brief moment before pulling out his portal gun again and shooting it at the floor, his face illumimated by the soft green glow.

"Fine," he mutters as the doorknob to your room turns.

He grinds against you and you moan out, surprised. "See ya at dinner, babe." And with that, he rolled off the bed, dissapearing through the portal just as your mother steps into the room, flicking on the light switch.

"Y/n? Oh, there you are." You sit up, your hair a disheveled mess, and your sweater pulled up over your stomach, which you quickly yank back down.

"How did you get up here?"

"I walked." You quickly lie, standing and pulling your hair back and out of your face.

She stares at you for a minute before shaking her head. "Whatever, okay. Just...come on, we're sitting down to dinner."

You nod, and follow your adoped mother out of the room and down the stairs.

***

After the six of you sit down, and all the food was placed at the table, you carved the turkey, and stated what you were thankful for.

Then you saw movement.

The cycloptopus!

You could have sworn you'd seen something move in the mashed potatos. You straighten, eyes darting to your right, where Rick was sitting.

"Can you pass the mashed potatos please, Rick?" You said, your voice an octive higher.

He picks up your hint faster than you thought, and quickly jabs his fork into the dish across the table, a loud clink screeching out as the fork hits the bottom of it, everyone jumping.

There's a long second of silence.

"O-oops i uh..." he started, lifting his fork to his mouth, eating off it as he passed you the potatos

"I was just so excited to try your potatos, sweetie." He said, smiling at beth. "You really mashed the crap outta em."

"Oh, dad." She smiles back, picking up a forkful off her own plate "Thank you, but um, Jerry made those."

"Nevermind, then." He turns his head to throw a quick glare at Jerry. "They suck, Jerry."

You have to hold back a snort, pouring gravy over the potatos on your plate.

After another few minues of eating, Jerry speaks.

"Y'know, Rick, if you had just kept thinking that beth had made those potatos, you would have though that they were," he jabs his fork into a rather large pile of greenbeans on his plate for empasis.

"Superb!"

As soon as his fork had hit the vegetables, a horrifying shreik rang out, the food on his plate being slung over the table, and the octopus like creature scurrying across the table, knocking over several glasses on it's way.

You, Rick, Morty, and Beth jump up from the table, Summer's high pitched shreiking nearly making your ears bleed.

"Dad, quiet, you're fine!" Oh wait, that was summer.

The high pitched shreiking stops, and you look at Jerry, who was now covering his mouth with both his hands. He whispers a 'sorry'.

The five of you scramble up from the table, running after the screeching creature as it rounds the corner into the living room. You draw your gun, aiming and shooting at it, only to end up hitting the wall.

You see a flash of bright blue light around the corner right before you all round it.

There's a tall man in a long tan coat, wearing a red sweater and dark pants with hunting boots.

His hair is dark, silver grey sneaking through, with sideburns and stubble. You note that he's wearing glasses.

The cycloptopus is wrapped around one of his arms, and he raises a gloved hand to wave you all away.

"Everyone get down!" He shouts, his voice deep. "Don't let it taste human flesh!" He then punches the creature, the strange gloves electricuting it. It falls to the ground with a shriek, scurrying towards your group at a very fast pase.

You all scramble, except you, whose fight response kicks in, kicking the creature across the room with a slightly horrified yell.

The thing goes flying across the room, Beth and Morty yelling something about the stranger in your house, Rick Protectively stepping in front of you, shooting his electric gun at the flying target, and various picture frames and knick knacks breaking as the creature hits the wall hard, the mysterious man running after it.

"Patience..." you hear him mutter as he backs it into a corner, raising his gloves, his fingertips glowing blue.

"...patience..." the creature's eye turns into a mouth, hissing at him.

"Gotcha!" He yells, grabbing and zapping the seemingly aquatic creature.

There's the horrible smell of burnt seafood, and the man straightens, holding the, now fried and limp, creature up in one hand, one of the biggest, goofiest grins on his face.

You can't help but giggle a little at him.

Rick hears that, and grimances, reaching back with one hand and pushing you directly behind him. You place a hand on his shoulder, standing on your tiptoes and peaking at the man again.

The man's eyes meet Rick's.

"Rick Sanchez!"

"Stanford Pines."

"I should have known it was you who took this creature from my lab!" The man known as Stanford began striding towards him, an accusing finger pointed at him.

They were about equal height, but he looked larger than Rick, especially when he was standing right in front of him.

Rick puffed up his chest subconsiously, still holding his electric gun.

"Do you have any idea how horribly irre-" Stanford spotted you, stopping mid scentance. 

The air around him immediately changed.

"And your...Y/N is here. I see." He clears his throat.

"Well then, for her sake, i'll let this one slide. But i can assure you, my Y/N will most certainly not. You'll be hearing from her, i'm sure."

Rick lets out a dry chuckle.

" 'scuse me," Beth piped up, stepping forward. "But could someone tell me what the FUCK is going on here?!" She demands, glaring at Rick.

You and Stanford made eye contact with each other as Rick explained what happened with the cycloptopus, assuring her that everything was fine now. Summer looked mortified, turning on her heel to head back into the dining room to sit with her father.

Poor Morty looked like he was about to have a nervous breakdown, his gun on the floor. Then he passed out with a small groan and a dull thud.

"-And look at what you did to Morty!" Beth huffs a loud sigh, kneeling down to pick him up.

You were still staring at stanford. His honey brown eyes meeting yours for the longest time, and you felt the strangest erge to step out from behind Rick and make contact.

What did he mean by his y/n...?

"B-beth? Do you want any-"

"-help? No. I'm a goddamn heart surgeon, and i have to lift fucking horses off the ground every goddamn day." She muttered something you didn't quite catch, and carried Morty back into the dining room, most likely to place him in a chair and attempt to wake him.

You stayed hidden behind Rick.

"Hello." You say to Stanford, taking a half step to the side, peeking from around Rick's shoulder. "Sorry about my mom. She's a little....nutty sometimes." Your hand remained on Rick's shoulder.

The man extended his free hand, which you took. You notice he has six fingers.

"Greetings. Stanford Pines. You may call me Ford." He offers a small smile, and retracts his hand.

"Y/N Smith...but you already know who i am. H-how is that exactly?" You ask, narrowing your eyes.

You can nearly feel the heat of annoyance coming off of Rick, who was still taking what you could call a protective stance in front of you.

"Ah, w-well..." Ford clears his throat. "We're erm...we're married where i'm from, Darling." He screws his eyes shut. "Sorry about the uh, the p...pet name. Force of habit." Your eyes widen in shock. "And you can come out from where you hide, i won't hurt you."

"Yeah, buddy. You'd better not." Rick says, voice low and dangerous like you'd never heard it before. His arm reaches back to keep you secure where you are.

"Oh, i'm not afraid of you, Mr. Ford, i'm more afraid of what's in your hand..." you say, patting Rick's shoulder assuringly as you nod towards the still limp cycloptopus. 

He hold the creature behind his back, opening his mouth to say something else when Rick intervenes again.

"Well, Y/n, y-you won't really...y-you're not gonna have to worry about that much longer, because good ol sixer,"

"Don't call me that." He growled, glaring.

"Was just headed back to his own dimension."

Ford huffed, muttering words that you assumed were swears in a language you didn't recognize, pulling out some sort of flat, Triangular device, which he laid in his open palm. A small blue hologram of another, more complex trangular structure appearing.

"A-618." He speaks into it, not breaking eye contact with Rick. To your left, a blue triangular portal opens up in your livingroom.

"Don't come poking around in my lab again." He starts to turn away, but turns back with one more thing to say to you.

"It was very interesting meeting you, Y/N C-137." He smiles kindly at you. "Take care." And with that, he stepped into the portal.

You and Rick stand there, silent for a long time. Eventually, you heard life come back into the diningroom, some laughter, and the clinking of silverwear.

You laughed a little, pressing your forehead into Rick's back.

"An old college buddy my ass!"

He huffed a quick laugh in spite of himself.

"Shuddup, Y/N. L-let's just go back into the dining room and- and just forget it."

He turns, his hand coming to rest on the small of your back and the two of you walked back into the dining room to join the rest of your family for what was left of thanksgiving dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B O N U S : 
> 
> ***
> 
> "Wh- *huurp* what am i thankful for?" Rick muses, leaning back against the couch.
> 
> "Booze,"
> 
> You scoff.
> 
> "Mmm, Jerry being such an idiot. H-he makes it too easy to point out what a huge, what a dipshit he is. Makes things fu-fun around here."
> 
> You nod your head.
> 
> He extends his fist to give Morty a fistbump.
> 
> "And You, Y/N, and uh, summer."
> 
> He draps his arm across your shoulders.
> 
> "Awww, really?" Summer asks, looking up from her phone and smiling at him.
> 
> He's silent for a moment.
> 
> "Naaaah." He breaks into laughter, as do the rest of you.
> 
> "T-that's it for chapter eleven! Go on and tune in again soon for more a this- this foxy grandpa!"
> 
> Morty and summer shout out in disgust, and You and Rick laugh again.
> 
> Rick waves.
> 
> "S-see ya! That's it! It's over! P-put down the phone, it's...it's over! For this chapter i mean!"
> 
> ***
> 
> New chapters will be post soon! Stay tuned! You can follow my a.o.3 twitter at @Real_MaybeMady .
> 
> Happy thanksgiving everybody :)


	12. Refrozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I s u c c at summaries bruh

Your eyes slowly flutter open to the sound of jerry singing some nonsense in the kitchen as he prepares dinner for later that evening. You groan, attempting to snuggle further under the blanket, so only your face was visible. You roll over to watch the quiet snowfall outside, when you find a folded note on the windowsill.  
You pick it up, unfolding it. It’s crumpled and stained with what looks like coffee, and smells like alcohol.  
“Morning. In garage working on shit, hid extra coffee in wall panel so Jerry wouldn’t drink it. -R”  
You roll your eyes a little with a smirk on your face, opening up your side drawer and placing the note inside. You’ve become sort of sentimental in your time with the smiths, not that you thought that was a bad thing.  
Ever since the whole…thing that happened in the garage about a month ago, Rick had been a little…distant. Sure, there was an occasional kiss if he was drunk enough, and maybe he’d find himself tracing nonsense patterns on your thigh when you sat next to him. But as soon as he realized what he was doing, he would pull away. You weren’t sure why, exactly. Was it because you were so young? Because you were his adopted granddaughter? Was it both? Is what you feel really, truly vile? Not right?  
Disgusting?  
Probably.  
You’d have to ask him what he thought later.  
You get up, stretch, and get dressed for the day in a deep red sweater and jeans.  
You leave yours and Morty’s room, still groggy. You were never the last awake. What happened last night?

You enter the kitchen just as Jerry’s pulling a ham out of the oven, whispering sweet nothings to the meat. Only…slightly disturbing.

“mornin’ Y/n! he greets as he kisses your forehead before walking out into the living room to find the rest of the family. You grab the odd red pen that rick left in one of the drawers, flipped the calendar on the wall to the 18th of June, and circled the small numbers twice. The ink glows green momentarily before disappearing as the wall next to the paper shifts, revealing a hidden compartment, with a cup full of coffee, still hot. You grab it, and the panel closes automatically. You take a sip and move to the living room to join everyone else.

You enter the room just as jerry is giving everyone a hard time.

“my parents are coming over for the first time in years, can we stow the gadgets and look alive?”

You sarcastically look down at your hands, holding only your coffee, your phone still charging upstairs. “done and done.” You take a sip.  
Jerry gives a small (mildly annoyed) sigh.  
Your adopted mother looks up from her tablet.  
“Alive? For your parents?”  
You laugh a little as you sit in between Morty and Summer, stifling it quickly as you watch your Father take the tablet and stuff it in a stocking.  
“mm, good one.”  
“Hey, man!”  
“you ‘hey man’!” Jerry stands, looking distressed. “This holiday is about humanity”  
Morty piped up without looking away from his tablet. “I thought it was about being born half god or something.”  
“Preeeeetty sure he’s right, Dad.” You agree, drinking a little more of your coffee, reaching for your sketchbook that you’d left of the coffee table last night.  
“okay, whatever. All electronic items are going in the stocking. Now.”  
With a groan, you watch as your siblings fork over their phones, Summer putting up a bit of an argument, until Jerry threatened to join facebook.  
The horrified look on summer’s face was hilarious.  
“That includes your doodlebook there, Y/n.”  
You haven’t even opened it yet.  
“Seriously?”  
“Seriously, kiddo.”  
With a sigh, you hand over the little book and pencil.  
As you’re putting them in the stocking, Rick walks in through the front door, raising a quizzical eyebrow at you, you shake your head slightly, hoping he wouldn’t question it.  
“uh, ho ho ho, everybody.”

Jerry runs over to the door, standing before a man that had followed Rick close behind in a sort of messed up santa suit.  
“more like ‘Woah woah woah’! what is this? My parents are coming.”

You stand, walking back toward the kitchen, leaning against the arch, drinking whatever’s left of your coffee, watching.  
“Calm down Jerry, this is Ruben. An old friend.”  
The man, now known as Ruben, speaks up. “pearl harbor.”  
Rick?  
An “old friend?”  
You can smell the bullshit from here.  
“I check in on him once a year and give him a little UUrp medical ee-urp-evaluation.”  
The look in his face is sincere, but you still have your suspicions. You know Rick has his moments where he’s genuine and kind, and he really is a good man. But something here’s not right. Maybe that’s just your anxiety from the familiar chill of the cold air that had drifted in when the door opened, drudging up old, rotting, horrid memories.  
But enough about that.  
Beth eats it up, saying how sweet it was of Rick to do this for his friend.  
Jerry remains unconvinced.  
Ruben mutters the word “Korea.”  
“Don’t worry about your” he hides a belch. “Christmas, j-EERP-erry, *erp* I’ll be with Ruben in my workshop while you guys are having another day in Phil Collin’s prevernal paradise.” And with that, he walks off.  
You drain the coffee from your mug, tempted to follow him, but don’t on the off chance that he’s actually giving that man an examination.  
You walk into the kitchen, washing out your mug, staring out the window at the snow.  
Christmas was never a bright time for you. Every Christmas was a nightmare. And the chill and the look of the snow reminded you of that every year. You’d hoped that overtime the memories would dull. And they have around the edges. But the sheer, raw terror of your childhood self still remains. The fear of the man dressed like Santa Claus, reeking of cigarettes would come into the room where you and the other girls slept, and you would wake to the sound of Annabelle quietly sobbing while he-  
The doorbell rings, making you jump and snapping you out of your flashback and nearly making you drop and break the mug you didn’t realize you were still holding.  
You shut off the water and set it down, attempting to calm down before you walked out there. You could hear everyone greeting each other.  
You take a deep breath, palms pressed flat against the counter.  
It’s okay now.  
Annabelle’s dead. She’s not suffering anymore.  
It’s okay now.  
With one more deep, calming breath, you walk out of the kitchen and make your way to the front hall.

Your Grandmother was just introducing a young man named Jacob, and went on to explain that their outlook on life had changed. Her words echo in your head. “What are we going to be when we die?”  
You weren’t sure you wanted an answer. You didn’t want to think about it.

She did have a point, though. Live life to the fullest, have no regrets. Live your life as if writing a book that thrills and excites and terrifies. You make a mental note to add to your wall by your bed, a reminder. To live life to the fullest.

“and then Jacob came into our lives. And we’re learning to live again.” Your grandfather, Leonard, spoke.  
Jacob wrapped his arms around Jerry’s parents and pulled them in for a hug. “all three of us.”  
An awkward silence.

Jerry breaks it by suggesting eggnog, and Jacob cracks a joke. Laughter erupts, and as if on cue, Rick walks in.

Oh, boy.

He greets the three before turning to you and Morty. “Morty, Y/n, a moment of your time?”

You nod, thankful he’d come to save you from that awkward situation. You watch him walk, quickly and eerily polite.  
You burst into the garage to see Ruben naked on a table, and he appeared to be seizing.  
“He’s in real bad shape, Morty.”  
“aw jeez, Rick, what did you do?!”  
“Gee, thanks Morty, what kind of monster do you think I am?”  
You turn towards him as he grabs something off the shelf. “Rick, nobody thinks you’re a monster, but-“  
“Baby look, I’m sitting here tryin’a save the guy’s life, I need your help.” He equips the both of you with some kind of…backpack and earphone.  
He explains that he needs Morty to find a man named Dr. xenon bloom, says that he’ll know what to do. He then explains that he’s in Ruben.

He places morty on a device, shrinks him down, stuff him in a needle, and jabs it into Ruben’s chest.

“Holy shit, Rick, what the fuck?!” you stand frozen.  
You just….really hate needles.  
Just then, your mom bursts in.  
“Hey dad, where’s Morty?”  
With a belch, he answers. “He’s busy.”  
She shrugs, unquestioning, and leaves.  
He moves to adjust an earpiece, making sure he has contact with Morty.  
You tug on his lab coat.  
“Aren’t you gonna shrink me too?”  
“Oh hell, no. You’re staying right here with Daddy.” He elbows you jokingly. You laugh, elbowing him back, happy he’s feeling close enough to you to joke today.  
He makes contact with Morty, standing with his chest puffed out and his hands behind his back, staring of into space as he proudly announces where exactly Morty was.  
“Welcome, Morty…Welcome…to anatomy park.”  
You take a seat next to the table, in awe of what Rick was describing.  
He instructs Morty to proceed to the liver, shutting off the mic as soon as he finishes speaking.

“Rick, that’s amazing…seriously. And it’s uh, safe and all, right? Morty’s safe in there?’

He gives you a look that says “are you seriously doubting me right now?” you roll your eyes and laugh a little, picking at your lips.

Rick swats your hand away as soon as he notices that you’ve begun to bleed.

“I thought you liked to sketch your dreams and stuff after you wake u*urp* wake up?”  
“I do, but uh…Dad took away my Sketchbook. It’s not a big deal, really.”  
You don’t even have to finish your sentence before Rick hands you a small stained book and a pencil. “here, go nuts.” You smile a little, opening it up. “thank you.”

“Yeah, yeah. Don’t me-eerp-mention it.”

There’s a beat of silence as Rick makes minor adjustments to some kind of monitor next to Ruben.

“Rick?”  
He responds with a questioning grunt.  
“What happened last night? I’m never the last one up.”

“y-*uurp* -you were kind of upset about uh…one of the girls you told be about. Anna…something or other. You were a real fuckin’ mess. I just handed you my flask, let you take a few swigs, and when you were tipsy, I gave you a shot of something that would knock you out, and keep you calm for the next twelve hours. Th-that was at like midnight, so it should wear off around noon.

but even after that, If nothing huge happens, you should be fine.”

As soon as those words leave his lips, shit hit the fan.  
Bigtime.

 

Things quickly went south as Morty made his way through the park. He met a man named poncho, a girl, annie, another man, Roger, and located dr xenon bloom.

You had gained knowledge that the “exhibits” contained of Humanity’s most noble and ferocious diseases.

And one had just attacked your brother.  
Full of panic, the memories of Annabelle flooding your memories as you felt the chill of the cold garage air on your skin, you put on gear that matched Morty’s.  
“I’m going in, Rick! Put me in there!”  
“Y/n, you really have no idea wh-“  
“are you serious right now? I don’t give a shit if you’re the smartest man in the multiverse, I don’t care If I die, what I do care about is Morty, the one kid who has been nothing but kind to me ever since this family adopted me. Hell, he’s one of the best kids I’ve ever met in my life! And I’m not going to let him be killed by some jackass who bullies and murders and- a-and hurts little girls for shits and giggles!”  
Rick stares.  
You’d said too much.  
You feel tears prick your eyes. “Don’t worry about that last part, Rick. “  
“Y/n,” he begins, his voice oddly soft as he moved to remove your helmet. He sees you’re about to protest, but the look in his eyes stops you. He leans down and kisses you softly. “Don’t get yourself killed or anything. I’d miss you being a pain in my ass.” He mutters against your lips before pulling away and putting your helmet back over your head. You feel you chest becoming a little less tight, seeing this kind side of him after a month of him slowly pulling away. And then coming back. And then pulling away again.

“look, I’ll be fine. And you thought there was any real danger, why did you send Morty in the first place?”  
“I’ll explain that later. Not anytime soon. *uurp* Maybe at l-like…chapter 44 or something crazy like that.”  
“What?”  
“nothing.”  
He takes your hand, planting a kiss to your knuckles before activating the device.

“Hold your breath.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO S O RR Y FOR NOT POSTYING IN SO LONG MY COMPUTER HAS BEEN BUSTED AND I HAD TO GET A NEW ONE U U U U GUG HGUHGUGH HHHHHHHHHH


	13. Journey into anatomy park

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> W o u l d Y O U l I k e t o r I d e t h e b o n e t r a I n ?

In a flash, you’re shrunk, and you find yourself inside Ruben. You’re not exactly sure where, but you can hear screaming in the distance, and that’s all you need to know. You can hear Rick’s voice through the static in your headset, But you don’t stop to try and adjust it.

Your feet run across the tender insides, trying to make a beeline towards the others that you saw.

Then Hepatitis A spotted you.

It lets out a horrid roar, and you run for your life towards the hole in the flesh. You hear Morty scream for the others to hold the door.

The disease swipes it’s claws at you, cutting the back of your sweater open. You swallow a scream, driving through the doors just in time.

“Who in the bloody hell-“ Dr bloom starts, staring at you in shock.

Morty helps you up as you stare at the Flesh room around you in mild terror. “She’s my sister.”

The disease slams against the door, and you all run towards the raspatory system.

Morty hugs you, and you hug him back. “you okay, Morty?” you ask, lifting his arms to check them and spinning him around. “I-I’m okay, Y/n, uh…really.” His eyes dart towards Annie for a moment. You were embarrassing him. You laugh a little, and decide to let him go.

You enter the lungs, watching in awe as the alveoli grew and shrunk in size. You wonder for a moment how it’s so bright in here.

You open up your speaker on your helmet. “Rick? Do you read me? Over.”

Static.

You sigh.

“Y-yeah, Y/n. I can hear you. You don’t have to Keep up the lame…wh-uurp- whatever that was there up.”

You scoff standing next to Dr bloom, poking the scar tissue encasing the bacteria. Morty was climbing up the alveoli, attempting to make it up to the catwalk. You were being careful to keep a close eye on him.

Then he started screaming.

Some of the bacteria had been freed, running around and attacking the lungs. Morty falls, and you make a mad dash to attempt to catch him.

“Morty!” you shout, diving and catching him in the Knick of time, setting him down and grabbing his hand as you retreat back to the group.

There’s a lot of screaming, Rick’s voice coming through your radio, and then, before you could stop him, poncho shot at them, tearing open the branches of Ruben’s lungs.

You and Dr bloom were yelling, saying things like, “What have you done?” and “You idiot!”

The air that that poor man you were inside of was attempting to breathe began to sweep you away, but you grounded yourself quickly, grabbing onto Morty’s hand tighter than ever before. He was trying to save a man that had joined your group while wearing a mascot outfit.

Morty asked him his name.

He never had a chance to answer.

You yank Morty back and press on, hoping that Morty would be okay after what he just saw. You’d seen enough death in your life to not be all that effected by it.

You’d seen far too much death.

Minutes later, Ruben is dead.

Even more death.

Whoop-dee-fucking-doo.

You panic, activating your radio. “Rick, what the actual FUCK do you mean “you can’t cure death”? Are you telling me you cannot even ATTEMPT to REVIVE HIM?” your booming voice echoes through the corpse, somehow.

“Calm down, Y/n. Getting you guys out of there is top priority, b-but you-uurgh- you know, if you guys have a minute maybe you could stop by Pirates of the pancreas. Treat yourselves. And it’s not white-washed either. The pirates are really rap-“

“Rick motherfucking sanchez if you don’t shut that booze filled mouth of yours, so help me when I get out of here, your ass is grass!”  
A silence.

“Jeez, Y/n, would you j-jus-just chill.” He laughs a little, and he mutters something you don’t quite catch. “Big tough gal all the sudden.”

You glare at the radio. “What was that, Rick?”

“Don’t worry about it.”

You continue to glare.

“anybody need directions?”

“No.” Dr bloom answers, also glaring at the radio.

“Then radio me when you need some help. I’ll make this up to you later, Babe. Promise.”

And with that, The radio went silent, your cheeks burning in both anger and embarrassment at the pet name.

“So, what’s the plan?” you ask, turning towards Dr bloom.

“Follow me.”

* * *

The plan was to get to the…erm…. “emergency exit”.

That plan also went south. No pun intended.

Everything happened too fast, and you Quickly found yourself in a horrid position, with poncho holding a knife to you.

“Poncho, you son of a bitch!” Bloom says, freezing. “You released the tuberculosis so you could steal from me?”

You struggle, and he pressed his arm harder to your throat, choking you. You claw at him, panicked noises escaping from your lips and you struggled to fight.

You choke out rick’s name, and then Morty’s, beginning to kick as your captor rattled off a list of people who would pay top dollar to desecrate the population.

He crushes your throat just a little more, and you can see the edges of your vision turning black as you use your nails to dig into Poncho’s flesh, his blood caking under your nails as you continue, suffocating, helpless.

Morty must have seen your face Turning blue, because he tackles the man, beating on his helmet, freeing you from Poncho’s grasp. You fall to your knees, coughing. You think you hear Rick’s voice, but you’re not sure. When your vision clears up, Morty had been thrown across the platform, and one of the viruses bites poncho, causing him to stumble backwards, falling through the railing to his doom.  
You stand on shaky legs, helping Morty up and thanking him with a hug, quickly letting go as Roger pointed towards the dam.

You all ran, Roger’s foot getting caught, trapping him in the pathway of whatever disgusting liquid lay behind the wall.

Then the man was washed away. Annie cried a broken “No!” turning and holding onto Morty for comfort.

You let out a shuddering breath. That could have been Morty.

That could have been you.

You realize that WAS Rick’s voice on the radio.

“Y/n! Y/n!?” he sounds panicked, which was odd.

“Yeah…” your voice broke. You clear your throat, quietly responding. “I’m right here. Morty’s here too.”

“What the fuck happened?”

And so, you solemnly repeated the events.

There’s a silence after you finish, with you walking behind the rest of what was left of the group.

“Rick? You still there?”

“Yeah, babe.”

“God, I wish you’d stop calling me that.”

“Too bad, babe”

“I’m rolling my eyes right now, just in case you were curious.”

He laughs, and you laugh a little too.

“You’re gonna have a lot of making up to do when we all get out of here, Rick.”

“I don’t have to do anything.”

A beat of silence.

“But I will.”

You all stumble into a building for shelter.

“Will you uh…spend the night with me? Later?” you ask, barely audible. But Morty was too distracted by Annie to pay attention.

“…fine.”

“All night?” you try to sound as innocent as you could with a smirk on your face.

“Don’t push your luck.”

You take a seat behind Dr. bloom, and he passes you a spoon and a carton of ice cream.

“Alright, I should go get Morty off that girl before he creams his pants. I need to concentrate anyway. See you once you’re out of that corpse.”

“a’ight, homie.” You mumble through the ice cream in your mouth, clicking off your radio and watching the animatronic show in front of you.

That is, until the body began decaying.

Your objective now was to get to the left nipple. The only way to get there was a method of transportation dubbed, the bone train.

Dr. bloom was having a lot of fun with that joke. He turned to you. “And how about you, lovely miss? Would you like to ride the bone train?”

“Watch it, Bloom.” Rick’s voice cut in.

“Why are you doing this bit?” Morty asked, mildly irritated, marching forward. “We’re gonna die, come on.”

And so onward the four of you pressed.

When you reached the train station, one of you had to stay behind operate the train. E.coli was pressing in fast, moving to consume you all. It took bloom as he activated the auto pilot.  
He hadn’t been fast enough though, because the three of you were fighting off the disease, screaming as you beat them down with a fire extinguisher.

“Rick!” you and Morty screamed in panic as you smashed one E.coli that almost got hold of Annie. “Please, hurry!” you begged into your radio, one of the diseases ripping at your pant leg.

“Don’t worry guys, I’m almost there!”

As those words Reached your ears, you were knocked to the ground as the train hit a bump.

You stumble to your feet, your makeshift weapon now gone as the three of you make your way to the front of the train.

“Oh god, what is that?!” you shout, spotting a bright yellow monster on the track.

“It’s hepatitis A!”

You all scream to the top of your lungs as you scramble to stop the train, but it’s too late, you’d built up enough momentum to throw the train from the tracks, through a wall of flesh, crashing in a bright,   
light pink fleshy area. The three of you were thrust from the train, and all you could do was call out for Rick one last time before you landed in one of the worst ways, knocking yourself unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we'll all be riding the bone train soon, don't worry guys. you'll all get your fill of foxy grandpa lmao


	14. Gel, gel, opposite of hell

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK REALLY LONG TO WRITE BECAUSE I WAS LOCKED OUT OF ALL EDITING FEATURES IN WORD. WORD SUCKS. IT REALLY DOES.
> 
> anyway, enjoy the foxy grandpa lmao

You groan, fighting to open your eyes. You see a mess of burry, blue hair above you. The lights had dimmed, and you hear a heart monitor.

You try to choke out his name, but your throat is too dry. You swallow hard, sitting up and pulling your knees to your chest. "Rick..? What...what...Hepatitis A? Where's Morty?" You grip his shoulders, and he shushes you, sitting next to you and handing you a glass of water.

"You landed wrong in Ruben's nipple," you raise an eyebrow as you drink the nice, cold water. "And knocked yourself unconscious. Morty's fine. You've been out for a couple hours, but you should be fine too. There's no concussion or anything."

It was just starting to get dark outside, the windows covered in a red tint. Wait, hold on a second...

"Is that..." you squint. "Blood?"

"Yeah...it's what's left of Ruben.

"You blew him up, didn't you?

He wraps an arm around your shoulders. "You know me so well."

***

The rest of the evening went as you'd expect. Quiet. Peaceful. And you were having a great time! Until night fell, and things fell silent as the night progressed. You lay in bed, staring at the ceiling, blocked out memories attempting to punch their way through your skull and force you to relive everything. Normally you'd wander the house, so you do. You tread carefully, not wanting to wake Morty as you left your room.

You're feeling...overwhelmed. You want to erase the memories of the past. you want to forget it all.

You make a silent beeline to Rick's room, knowing he'd be awake. You lightly rap on the door.

"Rick," you whisper "you up?"

You hear shuffling, and he opens the door.

"What?"

He sees your face, and his demeanor softens a little.

"Come on in." You enter as he opens the door, shutting it with a quiet click. "What's eatin' ya, dollface?"

You laugh a tiny, sorta sad laugh.

"i don't wanna talk about it." you flop down on his cot. you lay there with your eyes closed, feeling his weight sink down onto the bed next to you.

"You want something."

You open your eyes a little.

"well...When i was...back where i used to be, with the people i lived with before i found my family, christmas wasn't a good thing. it meant festive booze, red and green bongs, and...'santa' coming to visit. It didn't happen to me, but i still had to listen to it. and i couldn't....i couldn't do anything. to help her. She was my friend, Rick. I loved her. She wanted to love christmas, she really did, but none of us could.

I just want to carry on in her memory. i don't even have any pictures of her. of any of them. I don't think anybody ever took any, come to think of it. I want to do great things and enjoy the life that none of them got to have, so i just try to be happy. i try to do things that make me happy. Be around people who make me happy. And you're one of those people."

You sit up and look him in the eyes.

"I don't care if you like it or not. I like you, Rick. You and your crazy inventions and adventures, and i don't give a shit about how much you drink as long as you come back alive at the end of the day to the same dimension as me."

There's a silence.

"All you want is to just be around me?"

Silence.

"...Yeah."

"..."

"....."

"That is the lamest shit i've ever heard."

You laugh, shoving his shoulder, and he laughs a little too.

"Welp, because you know how to kiss ass, and you don't annoy the shit out of me, i'll do to you what i like to do when i want to loosen up."

"You're gonna get me drunk?"

"Nope. better."

He reaches under the bed, pulling out something that looks like lube.

"Woah, hold o-"

"It's memory gel, chill dawg. don't even trip."

He puts a little on his fingers. "Cl-close your eyes."

You do, and he puts some gel on your eyelids.

"Care to explain, science man?"

"I need to put the memory gel on the most sensitive parts of your body until you feel...relaxed. then, after about five hours of sleep, And whatever memory that's been the source of your torment over the last twenty four hours will be erased. or, dulled. So just let me know when you start to feel less anxious."

"Ah, okay. should i keep my eyes closed?"

"Yeah, the gel could blind you. learned that the hard way."

"I...I'm feeling even more anxious now." you joke, the mood lightening a little.

"Just lay down, you fucking nerd."

You do, and he puts more gel on your earlobe, tugging on it a little.

"mind if i run some dirty thoughts by you? i'm feeling chill already." You hear him huff a laugh.

"Go ahead. I'm lifting up your shirt, by the way."

You don't have a chance to respond before he lifts up your oversized t-shirt, exposing your chest.

"A-ah!" you yelp, feeling yourself blush a little.

"Heh, you're normally s-so tough." He takes more gel, cupping your bare breast in his hand, swiping the gel over your nipple with his thumb. He takes the side of the other breast in his mouth, biting down hard enough to leave a bruise. You let out a small moan.

"I'm starting to think this gel isn't going to wipe my trauma. pretty sure you're just trying to get in my pants."

He coats your other nipple in gel. "If that were the case, my dick would already be in your mouth."

He leaves your shirt up, his hands trailing down to your sweatpants, untying them and pulling them down as you lift up your hips. He stares for a moment at your choice of panties.

They were galaxy patterned, soaked already.

He spreads your legs, and you feel his breath on your leg as he lets out a sigh.

"Rick?"

He grunts questioningly as he runs his nose along your leg up to your knee.

"Can i open my eyes now?" Your voice is barely a whisper.

"Hell yes, babygirl."

You do, looking down at Rick, kneeling at the end of the cot. He was so goddamn tall he had no trouble leaning forward to position himself between your thighs.

He trails his hands up your calves, to your thighs, his long, expert fingers ghosting over your inner thigh, making the knot in your stomach tighten. he spreads gel on your inner thighs, quickly tearing away your underwear.

"God, you have such a fucking pretty cunt. H-how's that memory?"

"What memory?"

"Good."

As he nips at your inner thigh, one of his fingers, coated in gel, slips itself inside you, curling itself upwards, barely grazing your G-spot.

You softly whimper out his name, letting your eyes flutter shut.

"uh-uh," he licks a long stripe up your pussy as his other hand grips your thigh. "Eyes on me, Princess."

You look down, making eye contact with him as his tongue works your clit, a second finger making it's way inside you.

You bite back a moan. You couldn't make too much noise, your parents and siblings were in the house! if any of them walked in, you had no idea what would happen.

This was so dangerous...

Rick's fingers were now moving rapidly up and down, hitting your G-spot and making your back arch.

...And that made it so fucking hot.

You bite down on your fist to keep yourself quiet as best you could, soft, primal sounds the only thing audable. Your other hand reaches down to grip his hair as he goes to town on you, wet sounds accompany his own groans that he's allowing to let slip as he eats you out as he would a very juicy fruit.

You're bucking your hips up into his face, so, so close as he keeps hitting that one spot and sucking on your clit, and it isn't until he growls into you a deep "Come for me, babygirl." that you lose it.

As the band inside you snaps, You buck against his face, both of your hands holding his head right where it was while he worked you through your orgasm.

You're moaning his name through gritted teeth in an attempt to keep quiet as you came, trembling in front of him, holding eye contact the whole time.

Oh, holy fuck.

As you start to come down from your high, you watch him give your dripping sex one last lick before he sits up again, your arousal running down his chin.

"So," He wipes his chin with the back of his hand. "You good now?"

You nod, moving to pull your shirt back down.

"Good. Now i can do this."

He pulls out some kind of raygun, pointing it at you. You open your mouth to shout at him, but he presses a finger to your lips in a motion to silence you.

"Just remember," he powers up the gun. it whirs and glows a faint red color. "You owe me one."

Then he shoots you right between the eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THERE'S A LOT OF BITING IN MY FICS BUT I HAVE A BITING KINK IRL SO HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH OH BOY I JUST WANNA BE BITTEN
> 
> a'ight sorry, thirst shouting over. back 2 ur regularly scheduled porn


	15. Simulating water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *SpongeBob narrator voice*
> 
> Ah.....Anuzzer day trying to get into Rick's pants......

You wake in the morning with a start, soaked from your dream. But still feeling as through you owe Rick a favor.   
You try to shake off the odd feeling as you go throughout your day, working on your newest artpiece.   
There's something off about the canvas, though. something odd. and it's not just that. the sky and world around you look almost too perfect. It was making you feel uneasy. Like you were trapped in a surreal nightmare that wasn't exactly a vision from hell, but still let you feeling uneasy.   
You sit under the tree in the backyard, the small canvas propped up against a mini easel Rick had given you. he'd "made it out of crap he didn't need in the garage.".   
Your yellow pain looks green, and your purples more blueish grey, and you're about to give up as you're distracted by an alarm going off on your phone. Crap! You're gonna be late!   
You're almost free from school. just a couple more months until graduation. You really can't slip up now. not after everything you missed out on when you were younger. All those times you were kept home from school or just trapped in the bedroom...It was frustrating. You never thought you would get this far. You thought you would have had some brain damage for sure after what happened.   
But more on that later.   
***   
You're deep in thought with your nose stuck in your textbook, listening to your teacher drone on and on about something that wasn't even related to the material you were supposed to be working on. She was talking about how much of a pain it was to shave her hamster. YOU could do a better job at teaching, for corn's sake!   
"Y/N." you're poked in the shoulder by one of your classmates, Michelle. The two of you occasionally exchange notes.   
She hands you a scrap of folded paper, as she usually did.   
You unfold it, reading the strange message.   
"Do u kno how 2 make concentrated dark matter? :3"   
You click open your pen, jotting down your response.   
"What??"   
She hands you another paper seconds after you hand her your message.   
"Concentrated dark matter. It's used for accelerated space travel. Do u kno how 2 make it??"   
You stare, confused, about to mouth a response to her when you hear yelling down the hallway. Rick.   
Oh, boy.   
He bursts in moments later, Morty right behind him, shouting something about a "Family emergency", taking you by the hand and dragging you down the halls, to the...boy's locker room?   
"Rick, what the fuck is going on?"   
"Sh-shuddup a second. Just follow me."   
"Rick! I have to go back! I think i was about to get married!"   
"Take a shower with me, Morty. You too, Y/n."   
Your face turns beet red.   
"Rick motherfucking Sanchez, I am NOT about to stri-"   
His hand covers your mouth.   
"Listen to me, Morty, Y/n," He strips of his lab coat.   
"get your clothes off,"   
You're not sure you could blush any harder as he takes off his shirt, and drops his pants, holding eye contact with you.   
"and get in the shower right now."   
You let your eyes wander south.   
Oh.   
Oh, sweet fucking Jesus.   
Rick's dick was as long as a small child's arm.   
Holy fucking shit.   
"Y-y-y-y-you've gotta trust me, Morty." He turns back to you.   
"Y-you too."   
Morty strips.   
You do not, still shell-shocked from what you were looking at.   
before you know it, he's standing right in front of you, peeling your shirt from your body, tearing away your bra, and all you can do as watch as his long, slender fingers quickly unbutton and unzip your jeans, pulling them down, so, SO close to ghosting over our clit as he pushes everything down.   
You can't bring yourself to say a damn thing.   
Oh, if Morty wasn't here.   
Wait, Morty's right there!   
You're screaming internally, pushing Rick back and covering yourself.   
Then he goes on to explain to Morty that that wasn't class. that wasn't his teacher. this wasn't his school.   
"The entire world is not the world. We're inside a huge simulation chamber on an alien spaceship."   
"What a minute, wha-?" Morty, you hope, hasn't seen you. "What are you takin' about?"   
Rick walks over and adjusts the shower temperature.   
"It's all fake, M-uuurp-orty. all of it." He hugs himself to keep warm. "Nanobotic renderings, uuu-eerp-hh buncha crazy, fake nonsense, Morty."   
You and Morty stare at him as if he has three heads. which wasn't a very good example, because with Rick, even THAT wouldn't surprise you.   
"I couldn't say so until we got in the shower. They won't monitor us in here."   
Your eyes go wide.   
"Monitor us?!" Morty shouts, looking around, spotting you, and immediately averting his eyes and attempting to cover himself the best he could. "W-who?'   
"Sigerian scammers, Morty. the galaxy's most ambitious, least successful con artists."   
He stands proudly with his hands on his hips. You keep repeating in your head "Don't look down. Don't look at his dick. Don't."   
But you do.   
Oh, boy.   
Get your mind straight, girl.   
You shake your head a little bit, shaking away your light blush. 

With your mind off Rick’s...anatomy, you realize how bizarre the scene in front of you is.   
The three of you are all standing in the school’s boy’s locker room. Taking a shower. With your adopted brother and grandfather.   
Sounds like a bad joke.   
“A scientist, an arsonist, and a teenage boy walk into a shower,” you start jokingly, getting a nervous laugh from Morty.   
“Y’know, I-it's lucky for us-” He stands with his hands on his hips again, his pelvis slightly forward. His eyes flicked to you.   
Bastard.   
“They’re also really uncomfortable with nudity.”   
“aw, c’mon, Rick! If everyone’s gonna be insane today, at least let me be insane with Jessica!” 

He moves to retrieve his clothing, But Rick stops him, grabbing yours as well. 

There’s an admittingly hilarious scuffle that leaves you face-palming by the still running water. You shut it off, following them as they continue their way across the shower.   
“Guys!” You call, annoyed at this whole...debacle. 

“Guys!” You shout again. No response. 

You pick up your shoe that was lying on the shower floor, and wing it at them, hitting Rick square in the forehead with a loud smack.   
It bounces, hitting Morty in the nose.   
“What the hell, Y/n?!” Morty shouts as you stride over, your hands reaching to grab their ears, dragging Rick down to your level, and making Morty wince. 

“The both of you are gonna shut up and answer my goddamn questions. Capiche?” 

Silence. 

“Okay. Rick,” you start, slowly releasing them. They rub their ears absentmindedly. “If we’re inside an... alien space chamber-”   
“Simulator,” He interrupts.   
You give him a look that matches a popular bird comic. “...Simulator, how are we gonna get out of here?” 

You cross your arms over your bare chest. 

“What’s the plan?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK ME A WHILE TO WRITE BECAUSE I HAVE BEEN PLAYING A GRUNKLE DATING SIMULATOR AND I LOVE IT S O MU CH AND I'VE BEEN ALL WRAPPED UP IN FORD FLUFF
> 
> IF YOU LOVE GRUNKLE STAN, GRUNKLE FORD, OR B O T H, PLEASE PLAY IT. IT'S SO AMAZING. I CRIED.
> 
> LINKS CN BE FOUND ON TUMBLR. GO TO THE BLOG GFDATINGSIM. IT'S THE MOST AMAZING GAME I'VE EVER PLAYED!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> okay, screaming over for this chapter. (((I wanna make a Rick and Morty dating sim where we can seduce good ol' Rick because of that dating sim oh me oh my. I also need all the gravity falls stuff i can get my paws on. that's my home fandom ;;3;; ))) back to Rick and Morty


	16. CDM

Next thing you know, you’re running down the street. Still naked. Apparently, the plan was to just... keep moving. Get to the garage.  
Stay naked. 

Rick pushes Morty’s clothes down the sewer, Much to the boy’s dismay. 

Rick grabs him by the shoulders when he notices he’s attempting to cover himself. 

“Ah-ah-ah, Morty! Keep your hands off your ding dong!” 

You snort, still covering yourself as best you can. 

“It’s the only way we can speak freely.” He picks him up as if he’s nothing, turning him to look at something. 

“Look around you, Morty. Do you really think this w-UURRP-world is real? You’d have to be an idiot not to notice the sloppy details.”  
One of his hand move to swat your away from your body, eyes shifting from side to side.  
“You-erp-’ve gotta stay naked too, Y/n. For reasons. For science.”  
You give him another ‘Are you kidding me?’ look. 

He’s dead serious. 

“Look, that guy’s putting a bun between two hotdogs.”  
“I dunno, Rick,” Morty starts to move forward a smidge. “I mean, I've seen people do that before.” 

He continues to point out the strange happenings, Morty shrugging them off. 

You’re honestly starting to side with Rick on this one, starting to get a little freaked out. You weren’t sure you wanted to be seen naked by...well, anyone! You just wanted your clothes back.

But that’s not the issue here. According to Rick, these people aren’t real anyway. 

Wait a second. 

“How the hell do I know you two aren’t fake too?” You ask, interrupting their dead-end conversation about why a poptart would want to live in a toaster. 

Rick sighs dramatically. “L-UEEPRP-ook, Y/n, I-I-i-I-I don't have time for this. WE don’t have time for this. We've gotta get outta here. Fast.”  
You start making your way down the street.  
“So, why are they doing this?” Morty asks as we make our way downtown in front of a conveniently place picket fence. “Wh-what do they want?” 

“Well, that would be obvious to you, Morty, if you’d been paying attention-”  
He’s cut off by sirens approaching from behind you. You quickly pull Morty behind you. Rick steps in front of you to approach the doors of the ambulance. The paramedic states that they need ‘10 ccs of concentrated dark matter, stat, or he’ll die!’ 

Rick slams the doors in their faces before just... calmly walking away. 

Alrighty, He’s a little too calm right now, you think. 

Weird. 

“Concentrated dark matter? Again? What the hell is that stuff? Why is everyone asking about it?”  
“Yeah, it’s a special fuel I invented to travel through space faster than anybody else,” The pride in his voice makes your chest feel all...warm inside. You smile a little before his voice quickly turns bitter. “These sigerians are always tryin’ to scam me out of my secrets. But they made a big mistake this time, Y/n. And you, Morty. They dragged you into this. And now they’re gonna pay.” 

Well, that’s both sexy and very concerning. 

“Wh-wh-wh-wh-what're we gonna do?” 

“kick their asses?” You pipe up, striding with confidence in between them. 

“We’re gonna scam the scammers, Morty. And then we’ll kick their asses. We’re gonna take ‘em for everything they’ve got.” 

“Sounds good. What do we do first?” You ask, looking up at Rick. 

The grin on his face is, again, very sexy, yet concerning. 

*** 

After going into your “house”, getting some new clothes, and heading for the park, you soon learn that you’ll be doing not one, but two, mildly humiliating things today.  
Before you know it, you’re onstage. Well, behind the stage. Rick and Morty are getting ready to go up there and go forth with the plan: override the system.  
“I need you to get their attention. They likely lost track of us since we ran around in our birthday suits, nice tits by the way,” Rick tells you, his voice low. “So get out there and just...make noise. Sing. Morty’s feeling a little nervous, i’m gonna give him a l-little pep talk. We'll be out in a minute. Think you can do that, dollface?” 

Your face red, you manage to nod. 

“You’ve got this, sweetheart. Have at it.” 

He pushes you from behind the curtain onto the stage. 

Oh, jeez. 

“Ay, yo!” you try to sound as cool as possible. “Can we get a crowd over here for Rick and Mortayyy?”  
You do your best at rapping that one part of ‘California girls’ with snoop dog in it, trying to kinda...up the hype.  
You continue to draw a tiny crowd, and finish the first chorus, stepping to the side and shouting “Drop the beat!” Pointing towards the spot where Rick and Morty were to come out.  
“Uh oh, Morty-” Rick starts, his shirt half tucked in, wearing one of those stupid looking giant chains around his neck. You didn’t even know how to begin with what he’d done to poor Morty.  
“This crowd looks too small for one of our famous rap concerts!” He wraps his arm around your shoulders. 

“I agree, Ricky-D.” You play along, still trying to sound cool. 

“I don’t think we can perform our new song ‘the recipe for concentrated dark matter’ for a crowd this tiny!” 

“You got that right, Rick!” Morty says as more and more people crawl out of the woodwork. You walk to the end of the stage with Rick, his arm still around your shoulders. 

Over the cheering he shouts “Now that’s mo-uurp- more like it!” 

“Morty,” He drops his arm, giving you a pat on the back as the three of you get ready. “Here we go- Lemme hear everybody say ‘HEYO’!’” 

He continues to give more specific and...odd instructions as he goes on. You can see flashes of blue in the crowd. The voices and cheering become more and more laggy. You join in the instruction giving, making everyone under 26 who had a dog to the chicken dance at the speed of an avodaco rolling down a thirty-three-degree angle hill. 

Rick shouts one last complicated demand, and then everything freezes. 

Rick grabs your and Morty’s hands. 

“Run, Morty! Before the system reboots!” 

You bolt through the frozen crowd, Rick lets go of Morty’s hand at one point, but not yours. 

Your lungs are burning after a while, and you’re not sure if you can keep going until the two of them start talking. 

“Oh man, Rick! W-w-w-w-where are we running to?!”  
“Out of the simulation, Morty! Normally the chamber operates like a treadmill, with the virtual world disappearing behind us and being rendered in front of us as we move through it!” You see what looks like blue cobwebs before you. “But while it’s frozen, Morty, we can get to-” You stop and look down. 

“The edge.” you finish for him. 

You look up at him. “I take it you’ve done this a couple times?” You ask, panic in your voice imminent. 

“I’ll tell ya about it later. Here we go.” He jumps, not letting go of your hand. You stumble, but Rick catches you before you fall. 

The three of you run from the simulation, into what looks to be a hallway. 

You continue bolting, Holding onto Rick’s hand for dear life, and then the next few minutes are a blur.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter was so difficult because i have to pause while i'm watching the episode, and i do this to get the lines down, to figure out where the reader is in each scene, etc. But every time i paused the episode I just couldn't help but laugh because every frame looked like some kind of gay porno.
> 
> EVERY. TIME. I. PAUSED. IT.
> 
> I WISH I COULD POST PICTURES LMAO
> 
> Alrighty, onto writing the next chapter. But wait, BEFORE YOU MOVE ON:
> 
> I mentioned that I played a dating sim where you get to, uh, not quint funkle the grunkles, but pretty much. Anyway, after playing, i started writing a Ford x reader slow burn fic, (It's so freaking self indulgent, AAAH) and as of July 12th, 12:29 PM EST, It's up to 8,307 words (And i will continue to work on it.) Would any of you guys read it if i posted it? :D (And yes, this takes place in the other dimension where Stanford and the reader end up together)
> 
> ((I also have a heccin' ton of Ford and Stan stuff that i just wrote as little things for myself, but honestly, i'm happy to post 'em)) Just lemme know down below!


	17. The darkest of matters for the darkest matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *'we like to party' by vengaboys plays in the distance as i post this chapter*
> 
> HERE'S AN EXTRA LONG ONE BECAUSE I FEEL LIKE IT WOOO WHOOOOO

The three of you come to a stop at a corner and your eyes widen at the sight at the planets outside. You’re not surprised that Rick was right at this point. 

You make your way down the alien corridors, illuminated by green light. 

“Keep your eyes peeled for the central processing room, Morty.” 

Rick squeezes your hand briefly. 

“That’s how we’re gonna scam these idiots.” 

“So hey, why do these aliens keep comin’ after you, Rick, if you’re so much smarter than them?”  
“Idiots are persistent, Morty.” you answer softly. 

“It’s an obsession for them at this point. The si-UUURP-gerians have been... tryin’a outsmart me for years, Morty. Every time they do, I'm one step ahead of ‘em. And Y/n’s kinda right too. They’re also idiots. Ah ha!”  
We come to a fork in the hallway with a conveniently placed sign marked “CPU” and “ESCAPE PODS” with arrows pointed left and right. We take a right. “Here we go.”  
You walk into a room lit up by the soft pale violet glow of crystals in what look like rocks, hooked up to the walls by long, thick cords. 

“Grab as many processors as you can carry, Morty.” He releases your hand, making his way over to the crystals. You follow behind Morty, Moving to tug them out from where they were plugged in. 

 

“These guys aren’t good at much, but they’re really good at making these chips.” 

The three of you toss them into a pile in the center of you, using your shirt as a little pouch to hold a few. Morty has so many he can barely keep his balance. He drops one with an ‘oops!’. 

“Don’t worry about it, Morty! There’s plenty of ‘em you little goofball!” Rick tosses one at Morty, and the three of you erupt into laughter as Morty topples over. The three of you tuck behind some cords,  
having a mini war tossing the chips around at one another, having a great time. 

Rick and Morty roll around, play wrestling while you laugh from some little ways away. 

“Don’t think you’re safe over there, Y/n!” Rick says, moving and wrestling you to the ground, his hands at your sides, tickling you until you can barely breathe. You retaliate by throwing a crystal, the both of you still laughing. You throw one at Morty too, and he ducks for cover behind a large cord. 

You and Rick roll once more, and he’s on top of you, the both of you still laughing. After taking a quick look around to make sure Morty's not looking, you lean up and kiss his nose. He moves and flops over by your side, picking up your hand and kissing your knuckles, still chuckling softly. 

Once all the laughter dies down for the most part, the three of you stand up. Rick dusts off his hands. “Nothin’ wrong with just a little bit of horseplay every now and then little fella!” Rick wraps an arm around Morty, giving him a noogie. 

You all gather up the processors after all that, carrying them out in your shirts. You stick one in your bra to smuggle it out just in case you're caught. 

As you waddle down the hallway, you spot a couple of those aliens Rick was talking about earlier, guarding the escape pods. 

Rick throws a processor, and the guards go running towards the noise after hearing it shatter. 

You all silently creep into the escape pod, shutting the door quickly. Rick activates it, and the three of you are on your way. 

You sit in between them, all three of you under piles of processors that were on your laps. 

“Wow, what do you know? Huh. That was easy.” 

He’s right. 

That was easy. 

A little too easy.

You turn to assess Rick’s face, to look for signs of concern, but there are none. He...he has his eyes closed, a big (cute) grin on his face. You note that he moves to hold your hand again. 

“totes malotes, dawg.” 

You laugh softly, leaning your head on his shoulder.  
Morty’s smiling at the both of you. You wrap your arm around his shoulders. Man, you love this kid.  
“It’s just kinda hard to believe, y’know?” 

“Believe it, Morty,” Rick says, opening his eyes. “Once again i’m flyin’ away with everything i can carry. And the sigerians got nothin’ a mine.”  
You all continue to drift off into space.  
*** 

You arrive at the garage on earth, carrying all the processors inside. Rick tells you both how important they are and how he can use them for ‘some real important science stuff’. 

He pulls on one of the many books he kept in the garage, and it opens a secret compartment. 

It reveals a safe. Huh. You'd read almost every one of those books. No wonder he had asked you not to read that one. He punches in ‘1X53’, only to denied.  
“Huh.” 

Huh. 

“I thought I entered the code right...” 

He tries it again, but to no avail. 

You could have sworn you’d just seen a blue glitch out of the corner of your eye. 

The processors you were carrying drop to the ground with a loud clatter as you protectively wrap an arm around Morty, taking a step back. 

“Rick, I think something’s wro-.” 

You stop dead in your tracks as the world becomes blue and dissolves around you. You fall with a soft grunt, pulling Morty in front of you, cushioning his fall. Thankfully, the kid doesn’t weigh much.  
Rick looks around, confused. 

You’re still on the ship. You stand quickly, standing protectively in front of Morty as a few purple beings enter the chamber. 

“Oh, w-what's this?” The shorter one mocks, “wh-what could this possibly be??” 

Rick’s expression turns to one of realization. 

“It looks like you’re inside a simulation...INSIDE A SIMULATION!” The alien is practically snickering as Rick glares at him. 

“You’re still on the ship! Game day bucket go boom!” He makes a hand motion similar to slam dunking a basketball as another alien enters, loudly informing him about a doctor’s appointment, you would...Really rather not repeat her words that gave you a mental image that was just a little too clear. 

After that unsettling exchange, The alien reveals that they’ve known how to make concentrated dark matter for a long time. 

But as usual, you can smell the bullshit from here. 

If they already know, then why bother kidnapping you?

“But now...we also know the code to your safe, Rick Sanchez. All your most valuable secrets will now be ours!” he cackles. 

Oh.

Well, shit.

“Take a chill pill, you knockoff megamind.” You spit, glaring daggers. The alien shoots you a dirty look. 

“Uh, yeah, until i get home before you and change the combination, ya buncha IDIOTS!” His hands are balled into fists. 

“That is why you’re never getting home. Get them!” 

You hold up your fists, ready to fight, and can barely land one punch before you’re restrained. You kick and swing, about to start screaming, when Rick dives forward, pulling Morty’s  
pants down, exposing him. 

“Run, Morty!” 

The alien restraining your hands lets go, shielding his eyes and yelling in disgust. 

You all run down the corridors, panting and shouting in fear. 

More and more guards follow you, and it seemed that there were even more waiting around every corner. 

You’re going so fast, you barely stop in time before falling off the edge of a pit. Rick grabs Morty just in time, saving his life. 

A bridge shoots from inside the chamber wall, and upon looking around, you see hundreds of aliens all frozen in some kind of green jello-like substance.  
Morty shouts in surprise and horror. The three of you run across the bridge to come kind of circular platform, looking around in horror, you see that there is nowhere to go.  
You tremble as you turn, watching them approach quickly as Rick hits something on the keypad in the center of the platform. 

“I’ll hold them off!” You say, cracking your knuckles. If you’re gonna go down, you’re gonna go down swinging, god damn it. 

Then you start floating upwards. 

Rick had shut off the gravity, grabbing Morty and then taking your hand, floating quickly upward. 

“No you’re not, Firecracker.” 

You roll your eyes at the nickname, taking off a shoe and arming yourself, Beating off the alien that had grabbed hold of Morty’s ankle. Morty kicks him in the eye, and he lets go. 

You finally come to another platform similar to the one that you’re come from, Rick attaching Morty to a pole thingy, still holding onto you as he turned the gravity back on, watching as the aliens fell back 

down to their doom with a scream. 

The running continued. You were without a shoe. 

You come to more doors, and what was beyond them shocked you. 

“Dad?!” 

There was Jerry. 

Sittin’ on the floor in a tux. 

If ‘????’ could make a noise, what would have been what you’d said. 

“What are you doin’ here? Why are you dressed like a waiter?” Rick questions, his look of confusion quickly turning into annoyance as he picks him up by the back of his tux, dragging him along. “Screw it, we don’t have time, come on.” 

Jerry's...crying? 

Rick’s right, though. You’ve got no time. 

***  
Running.  
Running.  
So much motherfucking running. 

You felt as though you were going to throw up out of nerves and exhaustion when, after all the twists and turns, the four of you turned around a corner and into a door marked ‘RESTRICTED AREA’, red lights flashing behind you. 

Once the door shuts, Rick breaks the control pad they would have used to open the door with his elbow. 

Holy fuck. 

Meanwhile, Jerry leans against something, panting. There’s a flash of blue light, and a copy of Jerry appears on some sort of spawning pad. 

You think about trying it yourself, but next thing you know, a laser whizzes past your head, inches away from your nose. 

They’d broken through the door, and before you can process what’s happening, you’re running down another hallway, tubes and chambers full of animals and lifeforms the likes of which you’d never seen before. 

You run through a testing area, toppling over several breakable things, leaving a trail of shattered glass behind you. 

It’s hard to describe what happens next, all you know it that there’s a ‘hot dog’, many, many mailmen, some kids, and the moon. 

*** 

You don’t stop running until you come to a large ship within the ship, taking a seat opposite from your now sobbing father. 

“Man up, Jerry! I may need you to work the lasers! In case he can’t get his shit together, You take care of it, Y/n!” 

Rick starts the ship, and as you’re taking off, alarms begin to sound within the docking station. The doors were closing! 

You watch Rick as he picks up speed. You’re sure you’ll be crushed and let out a fearful whimper, quickly clamping a hand over your mouth and shutting your eyes. 

You make it out by a hair. 

Rick turns to look at you, giving you a curt nod before continuing with the controls. 

“Oh, man! They’re hot on our tail, Rick!” 

“I guess they really do have concentrated dark matter.” 

“Need me to shoot ‘em down, Rick?” 

“Stay where you are, Y/n, you can’t take aim if they’re directly behind us anyway.” 

“You know how to make it too, right, Rick?” 

Rick nods. “Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah. Check the engine room. We just need seaseum, plutonic quartz and bottled water!” 

You’re silent for a minute. 

“Didn’t you explain earlier that it was your design? So obviously you’d-” 

You’re cut off as a laser hits the side of the ship, bumping you around. 

It’s almost like playing on a gaming console back home, because all you’ve really gotta do is use a joystick and button to fire a laser. You shoot at them as you round the corner. You narrowly miss, hitting a planet. 

Shit. 

Morty slides around the corner with a shriek, with everything needed. 

“It’s all here, Rick!” 

“Wow Morty, lucky break. Grab that bucket. Y/n, your dad can handle the lasers! Get up here in the co-pilot's chair, I need you as my right hand...woman.” 

You stand, quickly plopping down in the seat and flipping a few switches above your head in an attempt to stop a buzzing alarm that was currently going off. 

“Okay, two parts plutonic quartz, one-part seaseum.” 

Morty nervously puts it together. Rick watches him with a careful eye. 

“Alright.” 

“Now empty the water bottle into the bucket, and pour it aaall into the fuel tank so we can get the hell outta here.” 

Morty doesn’t move. 

You turn in your seat. 

“Morty, you okay?” 

“What are you doin’, Morty?” Rick shouts as the ship is nearly hit by a laser. “Now is not the time!” 

There’s a flash of a blue cobweb. 

“Oh, FUCK me.” You shout, hitting the steering wheel. 

You stand, grabbing Morty by the shoulders as the world dissolves around you once again. 

“What’s wrong with him, Rick?!” You shout, shaking him a bit. 

Morty makes some odd noises, his eyes dead, blue lights glitching around him. He dissolves in your hands, staring into your eyes until he's completely gone. 

Tears pinprick your eyes. 

You turn around to face Rick and your dad, who is now in his underwear for some reason. Rick’s on the floor, shouting “No!” 

A group of aliens walk in, laughing. 

Shaking, you whip around to face them, pointing an accusing finger. 

“You motherfuckers!” You lunge, but Rick restrains you. You struggle in his arms, shouting. “Lemme go, Rick! Let go of me!” You’re panting, sweaty, tired, and you just watched your brother, or...a version of him, lose all life in his eyes before dissolving under your hands. Rick leans down to mutter something into your ear.  
“I know, baby. I know. They're not worth it.” He soothes, planting a quick kiss to your temple before straightening with a glare, stepping in front of you with a protective arm extended. 

“Oh my god, Rick...How dumb are you?” The purple alien says cockily, putting a hand on Rick’s shoulder. 

“You’re in a simulation, of a simulation, INSIDE another giant simulation!” He laughs again. “We never had the recipe for concentrated dark matter, but we do now! We do now, SUCKA!” 

You step out from behind Rick, Cracking the alien right in the jaw. It clearly hurts him, but he holds up a hand to stop his bodyguards from coming to kill you. And it doesn’t wipe the shit eating grin off his face. 

You still stand in front of Rick, Glaring at the cocky asswipe in front of you, chest puffed out. 

“You simulated my grandson’s genitalia? Y-y-y-y-you buncha diabolical sons of bitches!” 

You move to really kick that motherfucker’s ass, but you and Rick as held back by on of his bodyguards, whom the alien allows to come forward this time. 

The other aliens joke about some guy named ‘kevin’ fighting really hard to supervise the simulation of your little brother’s genitals. You try to glare behind you, where the alien must have stood, kicking and swinging your legs as one of the bodyguards held you in the air, still holding your arms tightly in place. 

“Alright, okay, alright, great, wonderful- you win. Can we go home now?” 

You sneak a peek at Rick, who is unreadable at the moment. 

“I dunno, CAN you?” one of them sasses. You spit at him, and it lands in his eye. A hand is promptly clamped over your mouth. You attempt to bite it, but to no avail. You try to scream, but it’s all muffled, and your legs have since tired out. 

The leader laughs before, surprisingly, letting you go. 

“Show this gullible turd to a shuttle. I’m done with ‘em. Oh, wait! Lemme get a picture.” He walks up to take a selfie with Rick, who is looking annoyed. 

“Oooh, look at his face, he’s tryin’ a figure out if he’s in a simulation still! Are ya, Rick? Aaare you?” The alien drags a long, gloved finger down Rick’s chin. 

Alright, you’ve had enough of this jackass. 

Using all of your might, you swing your leg forward, kicking their leader right in the...whatever they call that in space.  
You watch, muffled laughter coming from under the hand that remained over your mouth as another guard walked over, picking up your bottom half and restraining your legs. The leader hunches over, 

groaning in pain, sucking in a deep breath after about a minute, glaring at you. 

“Y-you’re not.” He wheezes, leaning on one of his guards as he walks away. 

He turns around again as you’re all being loaded up to be shot off into space. 

“Or are you?” he wheezes, standing up straight after another deep breath, that same fucking smirk returning. 

You glare at him as You’re whisked away. 

The man loosens his grip on your mouth just enough for you to bite him. He yelps, and you’re able to shout one last taunt. 

“Yeah, have fun with that butt ras-” You’re gagged with some kind of cloth. 

He shouts something about that being a part of the simulation, but you’re sure that’s a load of crap. 

*** 

In the shuttle, after they throw you in, shoot you off, and Rick and Jerry help you undo your gag, Rick starts up a little conversation with Jerry, who is drawing an apple out of the steam on the window.  
You sigh, facepalming. 

“Hey Jerry, don’t worry about it. So what if the most meaningful day of your life was a simulation operating at minimum ca-UUUERP-pacity?” 

You shoot Rick a look. 

“You know what, Rick?” Jerry says as Rick pulls his flask from his lab coat, taking a swig. “Those guys took you for a ride too. You should try having a little respect for the dummies of the universe,” He  
crosses his arms. “Now that you’re one of us.” 

“Dad?” 

He raises a questioning eyebrow at you. 

“It’s really hard to take you seriously when you’re pretty much naked.” You take off a majorly oversized hoodie that you’d been wearing, handing it to him. “Here.” 

He thanks you, but is cut off midway by Rick. 

“Maybe you’re right, Jerry.” He wraps an arm around you as Jerry looks stubbornly out the window. You feel your face heat up. “Maybe you’re right.” Is he insane?! What if Jerry figures ou- 

Wait. 

Jerry’s a moron, scratch that. 

You try to relax, settling into your seat, as close to Rick’s warmth as possible. It's not like you were doing anything anyway! 

Anyway, you think about what Rick had said to Jerry just now. 

There’s no way, if he really had lost, he’d admit that to anyone, let alone Jerry. 

You let out a content sigh, deciding to ask him about it. 

“What did you do to them, Rick?” 

He shoots you a smile, and There’s a flash of light, and a deep rumble throughout space. 

You turn your head a little to look over your shoulder at the floating remains of the enemy ship in the distance. Jerry turns all the way around. The noise doesn’t even phase Rick. 

“Woah! What the hell? W...what happened back there?!” Jerry asks, Looking as ridiculous as ever in your hoodie and his tighty whities. 

“Why don’t you ask the smartest people in the universe, Jerry?” Rick takes another swig. “Oh yeah, you can’t.” He belches, arm still around you. “They blew up.” He puts his flask away as Jerry looks out the window, probably frightened. Rick turns on the radio, reclining his seat slowly, singing along to the instrumental of ‘Baker street’ by Gerry Rafferty, making you erupt in laughter as you slowly reclined with him, his arm tugging you just a little closer as the three of you drifted further into space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BONUS SCENE!
> 
> It’s the middle of the night, Rick had insisted that you get some rest. Says it was your first mind fuck, and the sooner you had gotten rest, the better.  
> The light suddenly flicks on, and it’s much like your first encounter with Rick. He stumbled into the room, taking a seat on Morty’s bed, muttering about how Morty’s his little buddy, how he’d had a long day, etc.  
> Something’s off.  
> He’s muttering about how Morty’s a ‘real trooper out in the field’ when you get out from under your covers, sitting Indian style, looking at him.  
> “What’s goin’ on, Rick?”  
> “Have you been drinkin’, Rick?” Morty asks as Rick throws an arm over his shoulder, pulling him closer. Morty looks to you, and you nod a little, scratching the back of your head.  
> “Okay, coo-”  
> Faster than you can register, Rick’s over top of him, holding his hair, a knife to his throat. “You little son of a bitch!”  
> “Rick!” You bellow, quickly getting up and wrapping your arms around Rick, attempting to drag him away as he presses his knife harder to Morty’s throat, yelling about him being a simulation. 
> 
> Everyone in the room is screaming, Morty screaming no, he’s not a simulation, and you’re just screaming in general. You grab a fistfull of Rick’s hair, yanking his head back, nearly pulling him off the bed as you throw your weight backwards. You continue to pull, yanking him all the way off Morty. 
> 
> “i-I-I-I'm sorry, Morty. You’re a-you're a good kid, Morty.” 
> 
> “Jeez.” 
> 
> You slowly move to take the knife away from him, and do so just before he collapses to the floor with a thud. 
> 
> You and Morty sit there, breathing heavily, watching a now unconscious Rick on the floor. Morty hugs his knees, looking up at you, asking you what the hell just happened. You tell him you don’t know, moving to sit next to him, pulling him unto a hug, tucking his head under your chin, petting his hair. 
> 
> “’s okay, kiddo.” You mutter, shaking a little yourself. 
> 
> “What a life.” 
> 
> “You’re tellin’ me.” You’re half tempted to just leave Rick there on the floor. 
> 
> You kiss the top of Morty’s head, putting his shoulder and moving to gather Rick’s collapsed form. 
> 
> Before you touch him, You poke him with your foot. 
> 
> He’s out cold. 
> 
> Thank god. 
> 
> You drag him by his arms to your bed, and using all your strength, are able to hoist him onto the bed. You take his lab coat off, folding it and setting it on your nightstand. You also set a bottle of water you found under the bed on the nightstand, opening one of your notebooks and writing down a quick note. 
> 
> “Rick. 
> 
> It’s two in the MF morning as I write. You came in, drunk as shit, knife in hand. Scared the goddamn crap out of me and Morty. You've got some making up to do in the morning. 
> 
> P.s, The bottle of water next to this note is for you. Hope it helps with the hangover. 
> 
> (Unfortunately) love, Y/N.” 
> 
> You leave it on top of his lab coat, throwing a blanket of yours over him, which he hugs to his chest, muttering your name softly, something about being in a simulation, and something about being in a fanfiction.
> 
> Weird.
> 
> You huff a sigh, moving to turn off the light. 
> 
> You walk back to Morty’s bed, tucking him in and sitting next to him. 
> 
> “get some sleep, Morty. I’ll keep watch in case he tries anything.” 
> 
> He moves to hold your hand. 
> 
> “Are you sure you don’t want to sleep, Y/n?” 
> 
> “Nah, i’m good. I used to have to do this all the time in my last foster home.” 
> 
> He nods a little. 
> 
>  “I-I’m sorry... Jeez. But thank you. You’re a good sister.” He reassures you before he drifts off, still holding your hand.


	18. Coffee and a heart attack

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lil breather chapter in between episodes, where Rick (Sorta makes up to the reader after the whole knife scare with Morty.

It’s morning, and your eyes are shut, listening to the chirping of the birds outside Yours and Morty’s window. It’s a weekend, so you’ve decided to let Morty sleep in.  
Rick slowly began to rouse from his drunken stupor, muttering something you can’t quite make out. He sits up slowly, his hair even more wild than usual, squinting. 

He looks around, his eyes eventually landing on you. 

He stretches. 

“Hey, babe...” He murmurs, swinging his legs off the edge of the bed. 

You put a finger to your lips, telling him to be silent, motioning to your lap. At one point during the night, Morty had moved his head into your lap, breathing softly. You were petting his hair absentmindedly. 

You motion towards the end table. 

He looks down, picking up the note and reading it. 

He can feel a twinge of guilt, you can see it on his face as he puts it down, rubbing his face and looking up at you. 

You slowly get out from under Morty, standing and motioning for Rick to follow you. He does, his folded lab coat in his hands. He takes a swig of the bottle of water.  
You lead him into the hall, quietly shutting the bedroom door behind you.  
“Walk with me, Rick.” you say quietly through gritted teeth as you walk down the hall and down stairs. 

“Y/n, I-” 

“Can it. You scared the absolute shit out of us last night.” You shoot him a glare as you reach the bottom of the stairs, turning and making your way through the house to the kitchen. “I thought...It was like I was right back in the old house. I have been up all night, Rick. All night. Do you know how often I had to do that? Do you?” You angrily move into the kitchen, making a beeline for the coffee maker. 

“We used to have to take shifts, Rick. Imagine it, a buncha little girls, constantly trying not to get killed or hit or h...hurt. I stayed up on Wednesdays and Sundays. My nights would pile up until we all slowly got picked off one by one. you know what happened to th...the littler ones. It was just me and Ruth at the end. Staying up all night to protect each other. That’s what I did again last night, Rick.” You scoop 

coffee grounds into the top, shutting the lid and turning on the little machine. 

He drapes something over your shoulders. It’s his lab coat. You raise a questioning eyebrow, trying to keep up a wall of anger towards him. 

“You had goosebumps, and you’re in a tank top.” You huff, stuffing your arms through the sleeves and then crossing them, puffing out your chest. 

“I don’t know if you have...p-PTSD, or you’re just plain crazy, or what, and I know the simulation was a huge mindfuck on top of everything else, but if you ever,” You jab a finger into his chest. He looks down at you, his expression blank. Until your voice breaks. Then he slowly looks more and more concerned. “H-hurt that boy... I will do horrible, horrible things to you.” You feel tears pinprick your eyes. 

He sighs. “You done?” He asks quietly, surprisingly soft. 

You sniffle, nodding, your tears finally spilling over. Rick slowly pulls you close, wrapping his arms around you to comfort you. Your wrap your arms around him too, crying softly into his chest.  
“I c-could kick your ass!” You blubber softly into his chest, met with him shushing you, stroking your hair.  
“I know you could, baby. I know.” He pulls away for a moment, tilting your face up to look at him. 

He notes the faint bags under your eyes. 

“You look like shit.” despite such rude words, his tone is still soft. 

“Yeah, tell me about it, bub.” You say as he wipes the tears from your face with his fingers. You move your hands move up his wrists to rest over his, now cupping your face. 

“I’m an asshole.”  
“Yeah, you are.” 

He kisses your forehead. 

“You need to make it up to Morty.” You say with another sniffle, standing on your tip-toes and tilting your face upward.  
“I will, don’t worry. And I’ll only pull knives on Jerry from now on. I promise.” You laugh softly at that. You weren’t sure that he would have slit Morty’s throat, but the mere sight of the drunken man that you felt the tiniest of affections for threatening him...it was beyond stressful. 

Your faces are inches away from each other, a small smile on your face now. 

“But seriously,” You start, the smell of freshly brewed coffee filling the air around you. “I’m tired as fuck, and even if I wanted to beat you up, I can’t right now.” He kisses your cheek, your hand going to cup his face, pulling him in for a kiss. It’s soft and gentle and doesn’t last long. 

You walk backwards, hopping up on the counter and opening your arms, wrapping them around his neck. You hug him, planting a soft kiss to his neck, moving to kiss his lips again, just as sweet as before.  
He trails kisses from your mouth, down your jawline, and moving to drag your earlobe through his teeth.  
You finally allow your eyes to close, letting out a shaky breath. 

Your voice is as soft and gentle as the morning sunlight breaking through the kitchen window. 

“Oh, Ri-” 

“What the hell are you doing?!” 

Beth. 

Oh, FUCK-! 

Rick quickly moves off of you as you jump out of your skin, leaping off the counter and scrambling across the kitchen. 

Then you hear Jerry’s voice. 

“B-beth! Look, it’s...it’s not what you think!” 

“I think it is! You’re eating my emergency chocolate? You sneaky bastard.” There’s venom in her voice, coming from the living room. 

You feel your soul leaving your body as you sigh in relief, looking up at Rick, who paled a bit. 

“Coffee?” You squeak, giving him a tiny smile, a concerned look still on your face.  
He nods, and the both of you pour yourselves a cup, standing in silence until you decide to break it. 

“So what are we, anyway?” You mutter after tapping his shoulder so he’d lean down to your height. 

He leans in to whisper his reply. “I have no idea, but i’m likin’ it.” 

You laugh a little, giving him another quick kiss on the lips before you make your way out of the kitchen. 

“I’m headed out with Summer after breakfast today, I need a dress for the dance coming up next month. Try not to kill my brother.” You shoot him a half playful, half serious look as you sip your coffee. 

“No promises.” He jokes, adding a little bit of whatever was in his seemingly endless flask to his coffee. 

You give a dramatic eyeroll, walking off and back up the stairs to get dressed for the day.


	19. Meeseeks and destroy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HOOOOOOOOOOOLY SHOOT, WE'VE FINALLY MADE IT TO EPISODE FIVE!
> 
> Gosh, this is gonna be my longest fanfic by a LONG shot.
> 
> This is a lil filler chapter that has some good Morty/you sibling stuff, and of course, good ol' Rick smooches.

About a week and a half later, you’re on another grade A ‘rick and morty and y/n’ adventure. 

In space. 

On a strange ship. 

About to be sucked into a purple vortex. 

Just another tuesday!

“Run!” Rick screams, running down darkened, ruined halls with you and Morty by his side.   
“How the fuck does this keep happening?!” You scream, running from-well, how to explain it... 

Your family? 

But y’know, NOT your family. 

You and Rick are tackled, Rick tossing a device towards Morty as he struggles beneath them. 

“Morty! Do it now! Hit the button now!” 

They’re tugging on your hair, and your ‘sister’ punches you in the eye. You scream in pain. 

“Morty, please!” 

“I can’t do it, Rick! They’re my parents and sister!” 

Your ‘dad’ claws at Rick’s chest. You kick him in the jaw. 

“I already told you, it’s not your family! They’re clones from an alternate reality possessed by demonic alien spirts from another dimension’s future! Do you need a nonmonic device or something?! Just hit   
the button already!” 

Rick watches ‘Jerry’ wrap his hands around your throat, choking you, and he kicks him in the head, throwing him off of you, and moving to shielding you from more blows.   
You watch as your ‘mother’ goes to beg Morty not to press the button, telling him that she loves him. 

“It’s not real, Morty! She's not mom!” You cry, watching as Rick pulls you behind him, fist fighting the clones before him. You pick up a metal pipe lying nearby, standing, leaping over Rick, landing on the summer double, beating her with the pipe. She screams and growls, pushing you off of her and rushing to Morty to attempt to stop him from pressing the button. 

They fail. 

You watch in horror as the demon- alien-...whatever they were melt before you in a flash of blinding orange and yellow light. They are sucked into a box. 

You’re speechless, and Morty looks sick. 

Rick pulls you up, now looking cheerful, despite the cut over his brow, blood dripping down his face. He picks up the box, opening a portal. 

“Good work, Morty.” He praises. 

You all step through the portal, you and Morty slung over one another, your younger brother still looking sick. 

Rick’s talking, grinning at his little box of horrors, but you’re not really paying attention. You’re more focused on holding Morty up. And you can feel your eye getting worse. 

Morty throws up in the corner of the garage, and all you can do is pat his back in an attempt to soothe him, patting his back and telling him that he’s gonna be okay. 

“You okay, Morty?” Rick asks, sitting the box on a nearby shelf. ”I told you not to trust that tuna.” 

Morty steps away from you, yelling at the maniac in the garage. 

“I just killed my family! I don’t care what they were!” 

“I dunno, Morty, some people would pay top dollar for that kinda breakthrough.” he turns to look at you both, his eyes widening in shock at the sight of your face. “Holy shit, Y/n, your eye-”   
“You know what, Rick?!” Morty cuts him off before you can respond. “That’s it! I’m done with these insane adventures! That was really traumatizing. I quit! I’m out!” Morty grabs your wrist, taking you with him. “Come on, Y/n. Let’s get you some ice for your eye.” 

“Woah, woah, woah, come on, Morty! Don-don’t- don’t be like that!” He sets a hand on his shoulder, turning him around. He kneels down to his level. “The universe is a crazy, chaotic place.” Morty smacks his hands away. 

“Morty-” You start, a little shocked. 

“You’re the one that’s crazy and chaotic!” You and Rick look at each other for a moment. Then Morty turns to you. “And you don’t help, Y/n! Y-y-you're always ready to deck somebody, to throw yourself into the heat of danger! You two are just...Insane! If you wanna go off and be insane together, Fine! But I'm not going! Adventures are supposed to be simple! And fun!” 

“Oh, yeah, Morty, yeah. T-t-that's real easy to say from the sidekick position. B-but uuuh, how about next time you be in charge, and then we’ll talk about how simple and fun it is.” 

Morty’s vibe does a 180. 

“Seriously, Rick? Y-y-y-you’ll let me call the shots?” You take a half-step towards Rick, reaching up and grabbing his ear, dragging him down to your level and hissing into his ear. 

“You still haven’t made that knife thing up to him. Choose your words wisely, science man.” 

You release him, and he glares at you. 

“Okay, yeah. Fine! But let’s make it interesting, Morty. I-I-i-i-if your adventure sucks and we bail halfway through it, you lose the right to bitch about all future adventures. Plus you have to do my laundry for a month.” 

“Okay, alright, tough guy, but if my adventure’s good, I get to be in charge of every third adventure.” 

“Every tenth.” 

“Deal!” 

You laugh at the enthusiasm on Morty’s face. 

“alright well, come on,” He says, grabbing you and Rick by the arm. “Let’s get goin’. 

Just as you think your eye is forgotten, your adopted mother walks in. 

“Dad, the dishwasher’s doing that thing again- Y/N? What happened to your eye?!” 

You’re about to pull a lie out of your ass when Rick’s hand flies over your mouth. 

“I-it’s makeup. She's trying to be edgy. And uh, what’s it doing? What? Washing dishes?” 

“No. The opposite. Can you fix it?” 

Summer walks in, holding a notebook. 

“Grampa Rick! Can you help me with my science homework?” She asks with a little smile on her face. 

“Yeah, j-just don’t do it.” 

“Grandpa!” 

Then JERRY walks in. 

Too. Many. Needy. Family members. 

“Hey Rick, you got some sorta... hand shaped device that can open this mayonnaise jar?” 

“Wow.” Rick’s annoyance is almost funny. 

He tries to put the adventure on hold to help out, which surprises you. Until Morty calls him a chicken. 

He ends up calling your family a bunch of ding dongs, giving them a ‘meeseeks box’. You’ve learned not to question the annoying blue man that pops up. 

After he gives them the box, Morty kicks them out. 

 

“Oh, yeah.” Rick pulls his flask out of his coat, handing it to you. “Hold that over your eye. Gimme a second.” You place the flask to your eye, noting that it’s surprisingly cool. He turns on the shelf, picking   
up some kind of red-ish looking eyeball, squeezing something out of the cornea onto his fingertips. 

He slowly moves to flash from your eye, slathering the...whatever that was over your eye. “Hold still.” He muses softly. You listen, shutting your eyes and letting his feather light touch heal your eye. 

“You’re got a cut on your forehead, Y’know.” You say softly as Morty returns to you two with a glare. 

“The portal gun please, oh great sidekick.” Morty holds out his hand, a cocky eyebrow raised. Rick rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket and reluctantly handing the portal gun over. 

“There are some maps in my room, of d-dimension 36-A. It’s like a uh...eh, you’ll see. Just go grab ‘em. They’re in the closet, on the right.” 

Morty leaves. 

“Wait, shit. I meant the left!” He shouts after him. “T-the stuff on the right isn’t mine!” 

You laugh at him, your eyes still closed. 

He scoffs, guiding you to sit down on...something. Probably his workspace. 

“Man, you got fucked up.” 

You shrug. 

“I’ve had worse.” 

“Yeah, I feel ya, kid.” You slowly open your eyes to see that the cut on Rick’s forehead is gone. He still has fresh blood on the bridge of his nose. You use the sleeve of your hoodie to gently wipe it away. 

He makes a frustrated noise. 

“You’re too fucking nice sometimes.” 

You huff a bitter laugh. 

“Tell that to the people I’ve fucked over.” 

“Like who?” 

“Liiiiike, none of your buisiness.” 

He shoots you a look, sitting next to you on the workspace. 

“You’ll tell me one day.” 

You nod in agreement, scooting a little closer. 

“You’re probably right.” 

Your hand finds his. 

He doesn’t seem thrilled, but he leaves you be. After a moment of that, an annoyed sigh, muttering something about ‘making this quick’ as he grabs your face, pulling it to face him, catching your lips in a   
rough kiss. 

You make a surprised squeak, but don’t fight against him. 

Whatever booze it on his tongue is drawing you in, and you’re seeing stars from lack of air as he pulls back, one of his hands moving to tangle in your hair, moving to bite and suck on your neck. 

“R-Rick, we’ve go...gotta stop. Morty’s gonna come b-” 

He runs his mouth up your neck to your ear. “Yeah, yeah. Just wanted to get you all riled up before Morty’s big adventure.” He straightens back up, looking completely normal as the door opens and Morty reappears with the maps. 

“Just a little payback for that ear thing earlier.” 

“I hate you.” You mutter, plastering a false smile on your face as you turn to Morty, getting ready to jump into the next dimension. 

“I know.” He has a small smug smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> B O N U S B L O O P E R THISISSOSTUPID
> 
> "The portal gun please, oh great sidekick.” Morty holds out his hand, a cocky eyebrow raised. Rick rolled his eyes, reaching into his pocket, about to hand the portal gun over when he stops, seemingly turning to face nothing.
> 
> "Did you SERIOUSLY just write 'rick rolled'?" He bursts out laughing.
> 
> "N-not you, chick reading this. the chick that WROTE THIS. H-" he breaks up laughing again, and somewhere in the distance, "Never gonna give you up" starts playing. "How could you write 'Rick rolled' without having me do THIS?!"
> 
> He suddenly grabs you by the hand, spinning you around and starting to...dance with you?!
> 
> "We've no strangers to loooove- c'mon, Morty! jump in here!"
> 
> Morty starts singing along too.
> 
> "Y-you know the rules, and so do iiiiii, A full commitment's what i'm thinkin' of...y-you wouldn't get this from any other guy-"
> 
> Rick cuts in, belting out the next note.
> 
> "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII just wanna tell you how i'm feelin' gotta make you unde-urp-rstand-"
> 
> He suddenly cuts off, turning back towards the forth wall in the garage.
> 
> "H-heyo! Just copy and paste these bad boys into your URL up there- trust me, trust the foxy grandpa."
> 
> Then he breaks a hole into the wall, seeming to recite what sounds like gibberish into the hole.
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=izDc3G9ZRfw  
> https://youtu.be/rAx5LIul1N8?t=43s
> 
>  
> 
> "Now go! Goooo Chick Mortys!"
> 
> He turns back to you, spinning you in a circle and catching you in a dip before falling to the floor in a dizzy haze.
> 
> "Never gonna give you uuuup, never gonna let you dooooown-"
> 
>  
> 
> They carry on with the song, Morty's adventure forgotten. (At least for now.)


	20. Castle in the clouds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR THIS CHAPTER INCLUDE:
> 
> ***  
> BLOOD WARNING  
> DEATH MENTION  
> RAPE MENTION  
> ***

The small town the three of you arrive in in small and... actually kinda what you’d dreamed of adventuring since you were small. 

Back when you read things like Lord of the rings. Things like that. Anywhere was better than where you had been. Plus, the dragons were cool. 

Morty takes a look at the map, the three of you strolling down the stone pathway. 

“God Morty, what a boring start to an adventure. W-w-w-why don’t we just go to Kentucky?” 

You lightly smack his arm, rolling your eyes. 

“Rick, this is a fantasy type...world with creatures and all sorts of fantasy things. W-we're going on a quest, okay?” 

You arrive at a small village, the tiny place reminding you of hyrule (Just a small bit) 

“Can’t wait.” You and Rick say simultaneously. His is sarcastic, yours sincere. 

You walk to the center of a little square, and Morty climbs on top of a crate to make an announcement, clearing his throat. 

“Excuse me! We are three humble heroes, in search of adventure!” 

“Oh my god,” Rick says, mortified as he steps behind you in an attempt to hide himself. You laugh a little at him, as he mutters “So embarrassing.” and covers his face with his hand. 

“You were JUST running around naked in front of me and who you thought was Morty like, two weeks ago.” 

“That was different. Maybe I WANTED you to see me naked.” He sasses back at you, his face still covered. 

“No, you didn’t.” 

“Okay, fine, I didn’t. But I COULD HAVE.” 

You huff another laugh, patting his elbow in a soothing way as one of the peasants runs up to Morty. 

“At last, three heroes! You must help us. This village is terribly poor, yet the giant that lives in the clouds above has untold treasures!” 

“You know what?” Morty starts, looking at you for a moment. You give him an encouraging thumbs up.   
“I accept your call to adventure, sir! Kind sir!” He leaps off the box, running around the man to call for you two. 

“C’mon, Rick! There’s a giant in the clouds!” 

“Yeah, EERP-Beginner's luck.” He moves forwards with a glare, following behind you and Morty as you both run ahead, planning out your first move to make it up the beanstalk. 

You spot a large field of yellow wildflowers, getting a little sidetracked, running off of the trail to gather a large armful of them. 

“Here, hold these, Morty!” 

He does, folding up the map and putting it in his pocket. 

You make your way closer to the beanstalk, and to occupy yourselves, you make little flower crowns. The first for Morty, the second for yourself, and the third for Rick, who seems to appreciate it, but only pockets it. 

You arrive at the base of the beanstalk, and you stand with your hands on your hips. 

“How are we getting' up there?” 

“Like this!” 

You all decide to shimmy up like spiders. 

You shrug. 

“Works for me!” 

Rick’s been awfully quiet this whole time. 

You arrive at the window of a giant building, hopping off of the giant plant and standing in the windowsill. 

“Alright, Morty.” Rick starts, moving to stand a little closer to you. W-w-we're in your stupid giant’s castle, w-w-what do we do next?” 

“It’s not stupid, Rick.” You start softly, hopping off the windowsill and onto a table. “This is awesome!” 

He grunts. 

“J-just relax, Rick. All we’ve gotta do is find the treasure room, okay?” 

Rick looks like a teenage girl whose mom asked her how school was. 

“It’s nice and simple. Y’know, I-I--I-I'm sorry everything’s going to smoothly and adventurously.” 

You open your mouth to stop them from arguing again, when the place starts to rumble. 

You all freeze in terror. 

“Uh oh, Morty. Startin’ to get a little hairy. What do you wanna do, boss?” 

“C’mon, hurry!” He grabs each of you by the arm. “Behind this cookie jar!” 

You hear a thundering voice, the words “Fee fi fo fum” thundering throughout the castle. God, this was so...cheesy. 

“Just give up, Morty.” Rick whispers, “Game over. I’ll take us home right now, you just say the word.” He pulls out his portal gun with one hand, the other finding yours and squeezing. 

“Wait, Rick. This is all part of it. Adventures have conflict, deal with it.” 

His face falls, putting away the portal gun and loosening his grip on your hand. 

“I smell the blood of-OOOAGH-” There’s a sickening crack, and blood splatters at your feet. 

“Holy fuck!” You shout, running from behind the cookie jar, Rick and Morty shortly following. 

The giant lay there, bleeding, twitching. 

“He’s lookin’ pretty bad there, Morty.” Rick says. 

“Looks like he’s bleeding out...” You agree, feeling sick. You haven’t watched someone bleed out since Ruth. 

You’re pulled back into reality when the giant’s wife walks in, holding their son.” 

“Oh jesus, Dale!” She looks towards the three of you, who try to run before a cup is swiftly placed over you. “You sons a’ bitches!” 

You quickly stand, pounding and kicking at the cup. 

The woman pulls out a cellphone, calling what is probably the police. You can barely hear her from here you are. 

“Shit!” You shout, giving the cup one more swift kick and plopping on the ground. 

You panic, blacking out. All you vaguely remember is Rick shaking your shoulders, and before you know it, you’re being booked. 

Mugshot. 

Printed. 

Interrogated by giants. 

You sat, in silent terror, on a box of matches. 

“Ay look, we get it,” one of the giants says, waving his hand around. “You’re little, you’re down on ya luck, ya think ‘hey he’s a   
giant,’” He points an accusing finger that you think about jumping up and biting. But at this size, that would be the equivalent of a black ant bite. “Why don’t we break into his home, rob him, and murder ‘em?!” He slams his fist on the table in front of you. 

You jump, blinking back tears as you try to keep a straight face. 

The force from his fist shakes everything, shaking you to your very core. You haven’t felt fear like that since the night of Ebony’s death. 

“T-that’s not how it went down!” Morty shouts back, probably just as scared as you are. 

“Don’t say anything to ‘em, Morty, we should wait for a lawyer!” 

The giant in the green tie pipes up. 

“Oh, well it’s going down like that.” He leans in so closely you can smell the coffee on his hot, stale breath. He jabs a finger in   
your faces. “You’re all goin’ down like that.” 

You stare him down, wishing you could take a match from the box and light It under his oversized nose. 

“Oo boy, Morty, you’re really showin’ me how it’s done. Re-EEEURP-al straight forward and fun.” 

You give Rick’s arm a light smack, half wanting to actually punch him. 

“Rick, enough. Seriously.” You give him a warning look before turning to the giant in front of you. 

“We want lawyers. All of us.” 

He gives his partner a look. 

You cross your arms. 

“We’re not saying another word without a lawyer present. And if you even think of denying us our right to council, any case you’ve got will barely hold up five minutes in court. Clear?” 

You try to sound strong and firm, but the slight fear in your voice is still evident. 

The giant leans back with a huff, raising an eyebrow and standing with a groan. 

“You heard ‘em. Take ‘em back to their cell ‘till a bloodsucker arrives.” 

And so, you spent about twenty minutes in your cell. 

Then it was off to court. 

Fucking hell, you’ve already been through all this before. 

You’re seated on a book, being informed that you’re already guilty in the judge’s eyes. 

You’re glaring at Rick. 

Boring holes into him. 

And he can feel that. 

“Oh, great adventure, buddy. Rick and Morty and Y/n go to giant prison. Y’know if somebody drops the soap, it’s gonna land on   
our heads and crush our spines, Morty. I-I-i-it'll be real easy to rape us after that. And that’s just us. Y/n’s gonna go to a lady prison. She’s gonna join a lesbian gang and get a tattoo that says ‘pussy power’ on her lower back.” 

“It’ll be okay, Rick.” He says, looking down. You wrap an arm around him, pulling him into a half-hug, planting a kiss on his head and then tucking it under your chin, still glaring at Rick. “It sure will, buddy.” You reassure him. 

“How?” Rick asks you. “They took my portal gun. This is an open and shut case, Y/n. Y’know, w-w-w-w-what do you think’s gonna happen? Some magical angel is gonna show up an-” You press a finger to his lips, listening to thudding in the distance. 

“Rick. Do you hear that?” 

You hear someone ‘fe fi fo fum-ing in the distance, making their way into the court room. 

A man that reminds you of someone from the lorax that you can’t mention due to copyright reasons bursts in the room.   
“I smell the violation of civil liberties!” He strides inside. “Your honor, I’m from a tiny person’s advocacy, and i have here in my hand a motion to dismiss. These little men were never read their giant rights nd therefore re-fied..to fo home.”   
What? 

“They’re free to go, is what i meant.” He then goes into a whole schpeel about how he was doing a play on the whole ‘fe fi fo fum’ thing. 

Ah. 

Excellent! 

You’re not going to be tattooed by giant prison lesbians! 

*** 

You exit the courtroom as free men, Rick reaching for his portal gun as soon as you step out. 

“Alright, Morty! Looks like the portal gun’s still workin’! You ready to head home?” He has a little smile on his face as he says that. 

“Oh yeah, you’d like that wouldn’t you, Rick? You know what? We’re not bailin’ out just yet. Y’know, we’re gonna go find some trasure o-or something, a-and we’re gonna bring it to those villiagers!” 

“Morty, cut your losses. This is obviously a wash!” 

“Yeah, you were sayin’ that back w-w-w-when we first got arrested! But here we are, walking down the courthouse steps!” 

You all peek over the edge of the first step. 

My lord, that was a long way down. 

“Morty, honey...uh, how’re we getting down from here? Usually walking down the courtshouse steps is the easy part of the adventure!” You joke, hoping to lighten the mood. 

Rick lets out a scoff, pulling out his portal gun once again. 

“What do you say, Morty?” 

“I’ve got half a mind to smack that gun out of your hand.” You say flatly. What the hell has his problem been, anyway?” 

“I say...Give me a hand, sidekick.” 

Rick groans as Morty climbs down the first step. You and Rick follow behind him. 

“Hey,” You start, tugging on his lab coat. He gives a questioning grunt. “What’s your problem, Rick?” You ask quietly, trying not   
to glare at him. “Can you stop tearing him down for ten seconds? God, it’s like you...” 

Then you catch the look on his face. He looks a little miffed, avoiding eye contact and doing that.... THING with his mouth. 

“Are you...jealous? Of Morty?” You cannot fucking believe this. “Why on earth would you be jealous of Morty?” 

“I’m not.” 

“Bullshit.” 

He makes eye contact as he helps you make your way down the next step. 

“No, I..I’m really not. Look, I-I-I...i don’t wanna play therapist. Just uh...” 

You shoot him a glare that seems to shut him up. 

“Alright, look. I just know you’re gonna like this whole...thing better than the adventure that...i...take you on. A-a-and I don’t   
hate it when you and me and Morty go off together.” 

“Bullshit.” 

You laugh a little, dangling off the next ledge. 

He doesn’t say anything. 

Your face falls a bit, looking up at him before you hop down. 

“Seriously?” 

He follows you, walking beside you, his fingers nearly intertwining with yours. 

“Yeah. You don’t annoy me as much as everybody else does. You’re not as big of an idiot.” 

You feel a little annoyed, honestly. But with the mood that Rick had been in, you knew it was about the closest thing you’d get to a compliment today. 

“Thanks, I guess?” You walk ahead of him, deciding to catch up with Morty instead. 

"What's that supposed to mean?" He raises half his unibrow at you.

You turn, back to glaring daggers.

"It means that that's not an actual compliment. it means that that's not a valid reason to tear Morty down. It means that it's stupid to be jealous of a fourteen year old boy, Rick! God, you have been gnawing at my last nerve all day long, and I swear to whatever higher being that's out there, that if you continue, i'm gonna lose my goddamn marbles."

There's a silence as Rick stares into your eyes, flaming anger shining in them.

"So...You're NOT having a good time on Morty's little adventure?" He says jokingly. He's making light of this, and you're so frustrated you want to scream.

You decide not to, instead deciding to swear at him in ASL before turning and stomping forward to get ahead of Morty, who was already another step down.

You like Rick. A lot. You really do. 

If only he wasn’t such a dick sometimes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY for the filler chapter and long wait!!! I got my gravity falls box set today and I've been so pumped I hadn't even thought about the fic all week! (haha oops)
> 
> (ALSO THE BOX SET CAME WITH THE "SEE YOU NEXT SUMMER" NOTE IN A LITTLE ENVELOPE THAT SAYS 'TO DIPPER' ON IT IM GONNA C R Y I FRAMED IT AND HUNG IT NEXT TO WHERE I SLEEP I LOVE IT SO MUC H


	21. Mixed bag

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TW FOR THIS CHAPTER ARE:
> 
> RAPE MENTION  
> EXTREME VIOLENCE
> 
>  
> 
> ***  
> After everything that's happened on this adventure, will you be able to keep it together, or will your PTSD take a moment for itself?

“So. Much. Fucking. Climbing.” You pant, making your way down the next brick. 

The boys were bickering again, and just as you’re about to throw your shoe at them, Morty spots a tavern. 

“Hey Rick, W-w-w-w-w-what'd you know, look down there. It looks like some kinds tavern or somethin’ built right inside of the step.” 

“Hah! Neato!” You smile, making it all the way down first, waiting for your idiots in shining armor. 

“Put yo shirt back on fool.” You lightly punch Morty’s arm, and he playfully punches you back. 

“D-don’t tell me, mister T.” 

You both laugh a little as you enter the tavern, taking a look around at the odd shapes and creatures drinking inside. 

“Stay close to me, kiddo.” You mutter. Morty nods. 

“Oh wow, Rick! Now this is more like it! Look!” He points at the stair-beings. “There’s little staircase shaped people in here! A-all kindsa crazy characters! This place is great, yaknow? It’s whimsical and fun.” 

Rick looks like he’d rather chew broken glass. 

You roll your eyes, and they land on a staircase person drinking grog, checking you out from head to toe.

Rick catches that, glaring at the staircase person, walking over and slamming his hands on the table. “What are you lookin’ at, mortherfucker?”  
You and Morty grab onto him, telling him to take it easy. 

“Chill, babe.” You say softly, patting his arm as the three of you walk to a table. 

As soon as you sit, a rather...busty waitress walks over.

“Pay them no mind, those stair goblins can be moody. What can i getcha? We’ve got, uh...” 

She rattles off a list of many menu items that sound like they should be lame toys for kids that you see on tv where you can ‘double the offer if you call now!!!!!11!!’ for about a minute before Rick cuts her off. 

“Yeah, yeah, yeah. H...how about some scotch whiskey? You got any of that around here? Or just a buncha nonsense words?” 

Morty facepalms. 

“Rick...We’ll have three Bloogies please, and uh, we were wondering, is there a faster way three heroes could get down these stairs?” 

“Y’ALL NEED TO RIDE DOWN THE STAIRS?!” 

You jump in your seat, one hand reaching for something to use as a weapon, and the other clinging to Rick’s labcoat.  
A banana slug looking thing turned around and told Morty he’d take us all down for 25...shmeckles? 

“Twenty-five shmeckles?” Rick waves his arms around as he attempts to figure out what in the world he was talking about. “i-I-I-I-I don’t know how much that is. Is it a lot? Is it a little?” 

The waitress attempts to offer a hand in an explanation. “That’s exactly how much I spent on my big fake boobies.” She wiggles her chest around. 

You and Rick are making pretty much the same face here. 

Extreme discomfort. 

A round, green, suspender-wearing creature appears, staring blatantly at your waitresses' chest. “Hi, i’m Mr. Boobie buyer, I’ll buy those boobies for twenty-five shmeckles!” He begins to drool. 

“What the fuck is going on?” You mouth to Morty. 

He stares in confusion shrugging. 

She declines his offer, and he skitters up the wall. 

“I feel like i’m tripping on some kinda fucked up acid, Rick.” You say, leaning back into the seat and rubbing your eyes in exhaustion. Rick wraps a protective arm around your waist.

“Morty, your adventure’s in a spiral. For real, man. Time to pull out.” 

You lay your head on the table in frustration. 

“You keep heckling my adventure, Rick! Y’know why?” 

“Because it’s lame?” 

“Because you’re petty! Y'know? H-how many times have i had to follow you into some...nonsensical bullcrap?! I always roll with the punches, Rick. Why can’t you?! Be more like Y/n! Look, I gotta take a leak. And when i come  
back, I-If you haven’t learned how to lighten up, don’t be here!” 

He stomps off after that. 

Rick leans on his elbow. 

“Whatever.” 

You huff. 

“Can we have a minute, slippery Stan?” 

The slug moves away with a nod. 

“Rick, Morty’s right. You need to lighten up. You've been a real jerk today. I know you’re like...pissed off or whatever because Morty and I are having a good time, but I don’t care. You've been raining on our parade all day long, and we really deserve to have a fun adventure. One where we don’t almost die.” You fold your arms on the table, laying your head in them again. 

“I love Morty a lot, and I just...i wanted to have fun with you guys. Because I like you, Rick. I really do. Make your jokes or whatever, I don’t care. Doesn’t change the fact that no matter how cool morty’s adventure is, i’ll always go with you too. Because I like the way you bring me coffee. And I like the way you ramble about stuff. And i think it’s cute when you smile. And I like how you kiss me. Look, i could go on forever about this stuff, but I won’t. Because you’ve been a dick today. And it just...isn’t cool. I don’t understand how you don’t get that.” 

After a few moments, he sighs. Not an annoyed one, either. Just a breath of air. 

“i’m sorry, Y/n.” 

You don’t look up. 

“You don’t mean that.” 

He pulls you up by your shoulders so you’ll look him in the eyes. 

“Yeah, yeah, whatever. I know I'm a dick, and if you ever tell anybody about this, I'll deny it.” 

“Tell anybody about...what?” 

He kisses your cheek, leaning in and whispering very softly in your ear....an apology. 

“Sorry, Y/n.” 

You don’t say anything. You, instead, kiss him gently on his lips. His eyes dart to the left and the right before he allows himself to kiss you back, threading a hand in your hair. 

When he pulls back, he has a sort of...chill look on his face. 

“We haven’t even gone on a proper date yet, I don’t think.” you say, feeling your face heat up. 

“Yeah, I noticed. And we’re like, twenty chapters in now.” 

“What?” 

“...nothing. anyway,” he continues, standing and taking your hand in his as he does. “How do you like uh, karaoke?” 

Your face lights up. 

*** 

You and Rick get onstage together, and you’re actually...excited! 

A few familiar chords of 'sweet home Alabama' start up, and you and Rick start to sway to the music. You laugh a little as Rick spins you. “Alright, go!” 

“Big wheels keep on turnin’! Carry me home to see my kin!” 

“Oh yeah, baby!” Rick laughs, singing his verse. “Singing songs about the southland...I miss ol’ bamy once again and i think it’s a sin.” 

Rick takes your hand and dances with you during the instrumental break. 

“Well I heard mister young sing about her!” You sway your hips. 

“Well I heard ole Neil put her down!” Rick winks at you, and you laugh again, face flushed. 

“Well I hope Neil Young will remember,” You sing the next part together. 

“A southern man don’t need him around anyhow!” 

“Sweet home Alabama!” You and Rick lean in close, singing your lungs out into the mic. “Whoo!!!” He shouts, getting really into it. 

"Where skies are so blue!" he takes your hand, spinning you in a circle before pulling you back to him.

"Sweet home Alabama! Lord, i'm comin' home to you!" Rick leans over, looking down at you with a joyful grin. "Home to you, babygirl!" you laugh a little too loud, playfully pushing his shoulder.

The both of you continue on with the song, dancing and laughing the entire time.

You and Rick really tore it up onstage, ending it with a dip, panting and sweaty and laughing your asses off. Then the patrons of the bar lose their minds when Rick leans in and kisses you, making a ‘rock and roll’ symbol with the hand that wasn’t still dipping you. 

When you part, you walk offstage, back to the table, getting a couple wolf whistles on your way by. 

You both sit, thankful that your waitress had brought you at least drinks while you’d been up there. 

You take a sip, leaning on your elbow to look at Rick. 

“Alright, that was fun.” you grin, taking another sip. 

“Hell yeah, it was! You’ve ah...you can really sing, ya know that?” 

“No, I can’t.” You scoff and blush. 

He huffs a laugh. “You’re better than me, Gorgeous.” He mutters into his cup as he brings it back up to his mouth. 

You blush deeper, a small smile creeping onto your face. You needed to change the subject, gosh. You weren’t sure how much redder you could get. 

“Hey, uh...” You look at the empty seat across from you. “Where’s Morty?” 

Just then, slippery Stan invited Rick to come and play poker. 

You move to their table, and play for a little while. well, Rick does. You never learned how to play, so you were more of a spectator, keeping your eyes peeled for Morty.

“C’mon, Riiiick. Quit stuh-stallin'! What do you goooooot?” 

Rick lays down his cards, a smile on his face. The rest of the table groans. “Read ‘em and we-UUUUEEeep, fellas.”  
You were about to go searching when Morty walks up behind you, looking...distressed and disheveled. “Oh hey, Morty. I-I'm really sorry about all the...stuff i said earlier about your adventure. I-I-...i’m havin’ a good time, Morty. It's not so bad.” 

You walk around Rick to lightly place a hand on Morty’s shoulder. He flinches. 

“Let’s just go home, okay? I'm callin’ it. The adventure’s over.” He sounds as if he was on the brink of tears. 

“Morty...” You start, not wanting to upset him with any more physical contact. “What’s the matter?” You ask in a quiet voice. He shakes his head, not making eye contact.  
“We can’t leave now, Morty. I'm on fire!” Rick tells him, gesturing to the table in front of him. 

“Look, I wanna leave now.” Morty’s voice trembles as he turns to Rick. “You win the bet, okay? Just give me the portal gun and let’s go, PLEASE!” You grab your little brother’s shoulder gently and he flinches again, and you rub his arm in an attempt to soothe him. Rick stares at something across the room. 

“Morty, it’s okay. You're okay, buddy.” You say, trying to hide the concern in your voice. 

“Please...I just wanna go home..!” Morty finally breaks down in tears, head dipping down as he grips to Rick. Rick pats his arm and Morty suddenly turns to you, hugging you and burying his face in your chest. You hold him tight, shushing him. “It’s okay, Morty. Rick and I have got ya.” You look at Rick in desperation, your eyes begging for advice on what to do. He has the same concerned look that you do. 

“Listen, Morty. I just won a buncha shmeckles,” Morty turns his head to look at Rick, still clinging to you for dear life. “Why don’t we use twenty-five of 'em to pay slippery stan here for a ride back to the village, and then we’ll give the rest of the shmeckles to the villagers. Huh?” Rick had moved to hold onto Morty’s arms, a smile on his face. 

The smile spreads to Morty as you blot his tears away with the bottom of your shirt. 

“Really?” 

“Yes, Morty. Of course.” You smile down at him as Morty lets go of you, turning his attention to Rick. 

“A good adventure needs a good ending.” 

You all stand, both you and Rick keeping an arm around Morty as you exited the tavern with Stan. 

You had a feeling about what had happened to Morty in there, because you’d seen it before. You’d seen it too much. Too close. A cold shiver runs down your spine and Rick seems to notice it, nodding his head questioningly. You try to give him a convincing smile to let him know you were okay. 

He’s not convinced. 

Slippery Stan comes to a stop, and Rick hands him his money. You all climb onboard, with you squished in the middle. 

“Buckle up!!!” He shouts before sliding down the stairs, Rick’s arms around your waist and chin on your shoulder. 

You kiss him on the cheek, thanking him quietly in his ear for cheering up Morty. There’s a small smile on his face for a split second, before he forces it away. 

*** 

The villagers cheered upon your arrival, grateful for the money that Morty had given them. Rick praised him, telling him that he won the bet. 

“Thanks, Rick. But... I dunno if I should. Y’know, you were right about the universe, it’s a crazy and chaotic place.” 

“Well, y’know, maybe that’s why i could use a little cleaning up every now and then, y’know?” He kneels down to his level. “This one’s wrapped up neat and clean because we did it Morty style!” He gives him a wink with a hand on his shoulder. 

One the villagers runs up, announcing that the king was arriving, wanting to thank all of you for your courage. You could see a rather beat up jellybean being carried to you three by the rest of the villagers.  
Morty gets this odd look on his face. 

“Uh, no! It's cool!” He whips around, gripping Rick by his lab coat. “Portal, hurry.”  
Rick shoots the wall faster than you can blink. The three of you quickly jumping inside. 

“Morty...What ha-” 

“I-i don't want to talk about it, Y/n! He tried to...! he almost...!” He was blinking back tears again, looking at you desperately. “I don’t wanna think about it.” 

Rick must have seen the look on your face, because when you take off your flower crown and hand it to him, he takes it with a nod. 

“Rick, hold my flowers.” 

“Go kick his ass, baby. I gotcho flowers.” He opens another portal for you. 

You leap through the portal, quickly taking hold of a nearby pitchfork, striding up to the king as the villagers set him down. 

You’re breathing heavily, running at top speed before jumping up onto a box, and then off of it, raising the pitchfork in the air and whacking him over the head with it.

"You sick fuck, you sick, sick piece of shit! is that how you get your rocks off?!"

You hit him again.

 

"torturing and killing and raping and scarring and maiming, and-" You continuing to beat him senseless, screaming the entire time.

jabbing it into him, punching, kicking, spitting, until your vision turns to white and rainbow spots. You take a step back, looking down until your vision cleared. There was greenish goop everywhere. "I..." Your voice is deep and primal, rage fueling you. "I wish I could have fucking burned you alive."

 

For a moment, you could swear the man that killed Ebony was lying slain before you. you blink again, and there's nothing but goop.

You drop the pitchfork with a loud clatter that echoes throughout the square. you wait a beat. You turn, cold as ice as you stride back to the open portal, a chorus of horrified screams from the villagers at your back as you disappeared once again. 

*** 

The arrival home was...interesting, to say the least. 

The house was completely wrecked, according to your mom, that was the meeseek’s fault. 

Thankfully, Rick made light of the situation, making everyone laugh, shouting something like... “Wubba lubba dub dub”. You’d have to ask him how he came up with that. 

You spent the evening helping Jerry fix up the place and scrub it clean again, finishing at nearly midnight. 

“Welp, I'm gonna hit the hay, pumpkin.” Jerry smiles, giving you a hug goodnight. “You should get some rest too.” 

“I will!” you smile, turning and walking down the hall. “Thanks, dad. Night.” 

You walk until you come to Rick’s door, looking back and forth before knocking softy. 

“Jerry, i’m not helping you clean up the rest of your shit.” You hear him say, his voice muffled. 

“It’s Y/n.” 

A silence. 

“I’m not helpin’ you either.” you scoff a laugh, moving to enter. 

“I’m comin’ in, put your dick away.” you joke, stepping inside and closing the door behind you. 

He’s sitting on the cot, probably a tad drunk, his lab coat crumped up on the floor. You pick it up and fold it, setting it down gently on his desk. 

You take a seat next to him, and he wraps an arm around you, his flask in the other hand. 

“You okay?” You ask, leaning your head to rest on his shoulder. 

“Ye-uurp-ah, never better.” Another swig. “You?” 

You shrug. “My knuckles still hurt.” He looks at your injured hands, red and irritated after all the cleaning.  
“Oof.” 

He pours a little bit of whatever’s in his flask onto them, making them sting. You make a noise of pain that sounds like an opening to a song as he grabs gauze from under the bed. 

“Here. Wrap ‘em up.” You take the bandages, quickly dressing your wounds that were now bleeding again. 

“Thanks.” 

He sets his flask on the bedside table, moving to lay down. 

After you finish, you toss the gauze back under the bed. 

“Can I sleep here?” you ask, already laying down. 

“Well, I was gonna say no, b-b-b-but please. Ma-EERP-ke yourself comfortable.” He says sarcastically, his words slightly slurred. 

You lay down next to him, wrapping an arm around his midsection. 

“A-and don’t think I didn’t see how scared you looked after mr. Ra-EEEERP-apist made an appearance. I jus’ wanna tell ya, y/n. I just wanna tell ya, it’s all good. I-I've gotcha right now.  
You're good. Just tell me who I need to kill off. or y'could just...tell me about it." a belch. ”I probably won't r-remember much of it later anyway." he finishes that sentence with a burp. 

You press yourself as close as humanly possible.

"Well, I was almost...hurt. When I was a little girl." You start, leaning up on the arm that wasn't wrapped around Rick. He'd sat up too. His eyes were cold, but aware. he wasn't as drunk as he was acting, you concluded. 

"Who?"

You shake your head patting his stomach absentmindedly.

"One of the guys that killed my foster sisters. they're um...they're all dead now." Your voice is barely above a whisper by the time you finish your sentence. Rick nods. "I remember." You take a calming breath.

"He...He was the one who encouraged the older boys to burn my artwork. he would snuff out his cigarettes on me. h...he would...he would hurt Annabelle in the middle of the night. She's the one who wanted to love Christmas. His name was uh...c-cliff, I think? a-and I just...i remember the look of absolute terror on her face, Rick. every time she saw him. Morty looked exactly like her today." You let out a shaky breath. Rick leans over and wraps a blanket around your shoulders.

"it was so long ago, Rick. I thought what he'd done would mess me up forever. I mean, fuck. He told me just about every day that I was stupid, that I was worthless, and that nobody would love me. Drilled it into my head. Then I was adopted, and...and then you showed up. Is what you and I have a little fucked up? Maybe. But I mean...I'm a little fucked up. and so are you. but i'm okay with that."

Rick looks exhausted, huffing a sigh before continuing. "Y/n, I have some stuff that can make you forget all that. a-aaalll of it. you just say the word. because I don't have a fucking clue why, but I-I like you too. So i'll l-l-let you into stuff I wouldn't n-normally let Morty into."

You shake your head, and he slowly lays back down. “Thank you, Rick. Maybe in the morning. Get some rest now. I'll help you try and sober up in the morning.” you lean over, kissing him softly before he promptly passes out for the night. 

You drift closer to sleep shortly after, thankful that Rick was so different when it was just the two of you. He was softer. a little more intimate. he was...more human. 

But you still wondered.

Rick was insane. and smart. and insanely smart. he was an amazing liar, too. you knew he could hide behind a bottle, that he could put on an act and a mask for a while. You just...

You hoped that the Rick you saw early in the morning and late at night was the real him.

You hope.

and then sleep takes you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANNOUNCEMENT:
> 
> EPISODE SIX IS COMING UP, AND IT WILL BE ONE THAT YOU R E A L L Y DON'T WANT TO MISS.
> 
> First person to guess why will get a little sample of the best scene from that chapter ;3c


	22. Love? sick.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I love morty…..( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) and I hope morty loves me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
>  
> 
> ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) I'd love to wrap my arms around him and feel him inside me ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)
> 
> (I'm so sorry lmfao i just cried laughing when i heard the dude singing that in the episode)

It was the evening of the annual flu-season dance, and you were up in yours and Morty's room while Morty had a talk with your dad downstairs. Poor kid was sorta torn up over Jessica. Honestly, you wanted to fight her on a few occasions. Morty was so sweet and nervous around her, and she just... oh, You wished there was something you could do to ease his pain, but you knew he had to work through it on his own. You still felt weird about it, though. 

Morty was a sweet kid, and you were his big sister. It was your JOB to protect him! Like Ebby had protected you and your foster sisters. You just wanted to be there for the poor kid. 

You sigh. 

You exit the room, making your way downstairs for something to eat before you put on your dress and did your makeup for the night. You walk into a scene that is all-too familiar. Rick poking bears.   
"-what people call 'love' is just a chemical reaction that compels animals to breed. It hits hard, Morty. Then it slooowly fades, leaving you stranded in a failing marriage. I did it, your parents are gonna do it. Break the cycle, Morty. Rise above. Focus on science." 

You clear your throat. 

Rick seems to be the only one that notices, and he casually walks into the living room with a glass of orange juice. 

"What?" 

"What what?'" You raise an eyebrow. "You're saying you're incapable of love?" 

"No," He states, taking a sip of orange juice. "I'm saying that love is a neuro-chemical con job." 

That's fair. 

It was just one of those days, you supposed. Everybody had them, but Rick's were like night and day. Days where he was overly critical, didn't really care to be touched, and preferred to be left alone. He would occasionally pin you against a wall, a door, the fridge, and roughly kiss you for short periods of time, only to walk off like it had been as casual as picking up the Sunday morning paper from the driveway. 

On days like these, you tried not the argue with him. You just tried to be there in the best way you could. Even if I meant not being there at all. 

"That's not true, Rick. You know it's not." You state softly, him walking beside you until you reached the bottom of the stairs. His face doesn't change, and neither does yours. Then you both burst out laughing. 

"o-oh, I crack myself up. That's totally true." You snort, going up a few stairs so you were at eye-level. 

"I'm gonna go get ready for tonight. I've gotta go be Morty's wing-woman." 

He chuckles one last time before his face falls back to normal. "Alright. It's gonna suck, I'm telling ya. But you have fun, I guess. Just call me when it gets to be too lame."   
You roll your eyes, making your way up the stairs, turning and shouting after him. 

"And don't forget to put away the orange juice I know you left out!" 

"I didn't leave it out!" 

Silence. 

You hear the fridge open as close as he puts it back. 

God, what a baby. 

But he was your baby. 

You grab your dress from your room, walking into the bathroom and taking your clothes off. 

You'd never actually...been to a dance before. Ever. You'd been them on tv once or twice, but you'd never gone before. You were worried about the other girls there. They could be pretty cruel. You just wanted a night where you could have nothing but fun and not get picked apart until there was nothing left but your bones and strips of your skin. 

You shake those thoughts from your head, letting your hair fall loose around your shoulders after you'd slipped on your dress. 

You fix your hair accordingly, put on mascara, eyeliner, a little blush and a highlight, and your favorite shade of lipstick. 

You take a quick look at yourself before you exit. 

Your dress was a floor length, midnight blue gown with a flowing ballgown waist. The soft fabric hugged your body in all the right places, your silver pumps making you the perfect height for it. 

You felt...beautiful. 

You smiled a little. 

You still looked beautiful, despite your scars and burns and scabs and bruises. Despite what you'd gone through, what you've lived with. 

You were beautiful anyway. 

You smile, feeling confident. Maybe tonight really would be fun! 

You exit the bathroom, walking down the hall and down the staircase. "Morty!" You call, your heels clicking on the floor as you walked. 

"I think he's in the garage! Your mom called from across the house. 

You walk quickly to the door, listening to Morty yell at Rick. 

Oy. 

You burst in to find Rick walking away from Morty, back to his desk. Morty was holding a little bottle of... something. 

"What's that?" You ask, tilting your head suspiciously. 

"Ah, nothing!" Morty says cheerfully, walking past you. "Hey," He says to Rick. "There's no dangers or side effects or anything, Right?"   
You can almost smell the annoyance coming off of Rick at this point as he whips around to yell at Morty, freezing with his mouth open. His eyes look you up and down, going wide for a split second before he shakes his head, proceeding to yell at Morty. 

"What am I, a Hack?! Go nuts, Morty. It's foolproof." He turns back to whatever current project he was working on while Morty runs out the door. 

Rick mutters something to himself about the flu that you don't quite catch, shrugging. You watch him for a moment, and decide to mess with him just a smidge. 

You make your way over to him as quietly as you could with heels on, placing your hands on either side of his head and planting a kiss on his bald spot. 

He shouts, hands swatting behind him as you waddle quickly away, cackling. 

"You know I hate it when you do that!" He shouts after you as you shut the garage door, laughing quietly to yourself as you and Morty walk out the door to head to the dance. 

*** 

It’s a pretty lively scene, with a packed house and a live band, singing about, unsurprisingly, the flu. 

You and Morty walk in together, but you quickly lose him. You think he'd said something about going to find that Jessica girl, but you couldn't be sure. It was terribly loud in there. all you knew is that you'd given your little brother a fist bump, a nod, and he'd slunk into the crowd. 

You wandered for a while, dancing to the 'flu hate rap' for a moment for two as you make your way across the room to grab some punch. 

You do, taking a sip as you watch them drag away one of the star players on the football team, who was screaming to the top of his lungs about...Morty? 

You take another sip of the punch. 

Morty.... 

Morty. 

You suddenly feel strange. Maybe somebody spiked the punch. Not that it mattered, as long as your precious Morty was okay... 

You walk through the crowd of dancing teens, holding your punch close to you, taking another drink, attempting to cool yourself down. Why did you feel so warm? Did it matter? 

Where was your sweet Morty, anyway?

***

You find a gathering of kids all looking at Jessica, her ass in the air in front of...Morty? 

Your. Morty. 

You throw down your cup, fire in your eyes, your heels clicking ominously and echoing with every step as you made your way closer. 

"Back up, you fucking sluts!" Your voice is louder than all the others, and a few of the other girls glare at you as you push Jessica to the floor below you, pushing a few more people out of the way as you finally found him. You place your hands on either side of his sweet face. 

"Let's get out of here, my darling." You say to him, holding him close as you glare at the other people around you. 

"He's mine! Back up!" Someone yanks on your hair, and before you know it, you're in the center of a mob. 

It's a blur, kicking, punching, screaming. you're bruised and pretty sure your arm is bleeding, but you don't care. You just want Morty. 

Morty. 

Morty. 

You see him running away as the crowd continues its brawl. 

Morty! 

You bolt after him, hot on his heels, oblivious to Rick standing there, gripping onto your arm and keeping you at a distance from Morty. He's yelling, saying something, but you don't hear it. 

All you're focused on is Morty's ass as he runs away. 

Before you know it, you're roughly thrown into the back of the space-car, groaning as you sit back up. 

"Wh...where's my Morty?" Rick turns to look at you with a slight pain in his eyes, not responding to you, speaking only to your Morty. 

Did he want him too?? 

You lunge, a jealous rage fueling every inch of you as Morty gets in the car. Rick uses...something to tie your hands to one of the seats. a zip-tie?! What the hell did he think he was doing?! Y-you want Morty! 

"I didn't realize when I gave you that serum that Jessica had the flu. Yknow t-t-t-t-t-t-that mighta been valuable information for me, Morty." 

You watch the faces pressing into the glass around you, trying to scoot closer to Morty. 

"M-Morty, get closer to me. I'll keep you safe...I'll keep you more than safe." You take a breath, looking up at your man with your best puppy eyes. 

He looks confused, and even a little sickened. You have no idea why, though.

"What the hell is going on, Rick?!" He shouts, scooting away from you. 

"What's it look like? The serum is piggybacking on the virus! it's gone airborne, Morty!" He reaches into his lab coat, pulling out some kind of tube. "A-and because Y/n isn't related to us...it's uh....it's in her too." 

You're not sure why this is important. What's important is that you get home so you can have Morty for yourself! He and you haven't even mated yet, but you didn't care. You were so...ready for him. your chest swells as you look at him.

 

"Morty..." You breathe, looking happily at him. "I love you..."

He looks at you with concern and fear. "Oh, crap! What are we gonna do, Rick?!" 

"It's gonna be fine, Morty. Relax. you too, Y/n. If you're even registering what I'm saying. I whipped up an antidote. It's based off of praying mantis DNA." 

"W-Why didn't you give any to Y/n?!" Morty asks as Rick places some kind of mask on you. Was he trying to keep you from kissing Morty?! You grunt, fighting against him, panting as you attempt to break free. 

"Well, j-j-just in case it doesn't work, I want to have her...as uh, put together as possible. Jeez, Morty. She's already fucked up. I just wanna make sure it works first. Y'know praying mantises are the exact opposite of voles, Morty. They...They mate once and then they decapitate the partner, i mean it's a whole...it's a whole ritual It's really gruesome. It's the total opposite, there's no love at all. I-I basically mixed this with the more contagious flu virus. It should neutralize the whooole thing, Morty. It'll all be over very shortly." He turns to you. 

"Y/n? How're you hangin' back there?" 

You glare, indifferent. 

"okie dokie, then. Don't worry, dollface. i'll have you back to- to normal in a jiff. Oh by the way, Morty, I know you didn't ask or anything, but I'm not interested in having sex with you. These serums, they don't work on anybody related to you genetically. So it sucks to be Y/n right now. She's gonna want you to uh...y-y'know, bang her for a while. I-I'll fix her later." 

There's a horrified silence as something happens to the other people below. 

"oookay. Welp, sometimes science is more art than science, Morty. Lotta people don't get that." The space car began moving again. oh did it? you didn't care. it didn't matter. nothing else matters except for your Morty. You didn't know if it was day or night. you didn't care. you only care about Morty. Only. Morty.

"I need to get somewhere i can work on the cure, Morty. In the meantime, we need to keep your sister in the car. B-because if we don't, she'll turn into one of them." A glass divider shoots up from the floor and separates you from them. you find yourself suddenly secluded in the backseat. 

You hear him say something about the glass being airtight as they both get out of the car in the desert, setting up a little lab. You pound at the glass, shouting for Morty. Telling him you love him. 

There's not much you can do but bang on the glass.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gonna post like a few chapters today as a way to say sorry after leaving everybody hanging for so long!!! >3<


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *Mr krabs voice* CHAPTER 23!!!!! GIVE IT UP FOR CHAPTER 23!!!!
> 
> WOO HOO
> 
> C H A P T E R 2 3

You spend about half hour with your hands and forehead pressed against the glass, watching Morty. At least you get to look at his sweet face... 

"Morty!" You shout as you watch him yell at Rick, looking very distressed. "It's okay, baby! We'll be together soon!" Oh, Morty. If only stupid Rick hadn't gotten in your way. 

You watch them get back in the car, and you're taking off again. 

"Y/n!" Rick starts, his voice muffled by the glass in front of you. "T-try to get some rest, kid!" 

"No!" You shout, moving to press against the glass, as close to Morty as you could get. "I want Morty! Now!" You feel the car accelerate, and you fly backwards, landing with a loud "oof" on the backseat,   
your still bound- hands going numb. 

"If you lay down and close your eyes, I'll put Morty back there!" 

"What?!" You hear Morty screech, eyes wide. 

"Y-yup! I sure will!" 

You don't waste another minute, laying down immediately. 

Don't worry, Morty. 

We'll be together soon. 

Oh, Morty.... 

***   
Rick's POV   
***   
This...this is a huuuuge pile of shit. 

But also kinda cool. 

I really did this, huh? It's...it's actually pretty impressive. God, I deserve a drink after this. I've earned it. I've gone a pretty bang-up job. Well, I kinda wreck the world for a little while, but at least i did it in a really COOL way. 

Unfortunately, i have to at least try and put it back to uh, to normal, I guess. I at least have to get Y/n back to normal. I dunno what I'd do without her. I-I mean, i could always find another y/n, but once a Rick has a y/n...those fuckers never let them go. And I've really fucked mine up, huh? 

I’m gonna try to uh...not think about that. 

Time for the next test run, I guess. 

This serum'll work for sure! Noooothin' to worry about! 

I look out the window at the...things below us. I'm actually kinda proud. It's nice to know that I've still got it. I can wipe out a civilization if I need to. That, and it's fun to watch all that crazy stuff...all that craziness happening down there. 

"Take a good look down there, Morty and soak it in, because...y'know, one I pull this lever, It's all back to normal." 

"Just do it already!" Morty says, actually kicking up an attitude. He knows i could eject him out of this car and hand him over to the mantis people, right? 

Maybe he knows I won't do that. 

Eh, it doesn't matter either way. I'm getting' off track here. 

"Well technically, Morty, there's no rush. I mean, y'know, once It's fixed, it's done. It's fixed." I put the car on autopilot. 

"y'know, we could..w-we could just enjoy it for a little bit, I mean, l-l-lookit how crazy it is." I lean forward, watching a couple of those things down there attack a shoe store, then attempting to eat each other. Nuts. "Hey, Morty. When's the next time you're gonna see somethin' like this? Soak it in. Y'know, it's pretty neat." I watch one of them swallow a cat whole. "It's pretty interesting." 

"That's it, Rick!" He shrieks, hurting my ears, jesus, when will puberty fix that mouse-voice of his? "I'm pullin' the lever!" He yanks the lever back, releasing the cure into the air. Well damn, then. Have it your fucking way, I guess. 

The cure's mist makes its way to the earth below us, changing everything back to its boring original state. Yawn. But hey, at least I was right. 

"Well what do we have here, Morty? Looks like I was right and you were wrong, huh?"I point my finger at him, rubbing it in his stupid face. "I-I-I-I-I-I-I bet you feel real- pretty stupid right about now, huh?" I place my hands back on the wheel, pressing a button on the console to reveal a smaller portion of the cure, a sample I kept for y/n. I get ready to put it in the ventilator to spray it into the backseat. 

"Good thing i kept this for y/n, because of my genius. y-y-y- i bet you feel like the world's smallest man that you were doubting me about this whole thing, Morty." H-hey. Was he even listening to me? I'm rubbing my god-like status in his face. He should really pay attention instead of gazing out the window. 

"Oh, Rick...something's not right!" 

I take a long drink from my flask. Man, that shit's good. Now, what was he saying? 

"Yeah, you. You're not right." I put my flask safely back in place. "Ever." 

He lunges over, grabbing me and forcing me to look out the window. 

"Look, you idiot!" 

Down below I see people rolling in the street. Balled up. Throwing up. Crying. Eating each other alive. Their bodies morph before our eyes, becoming...honestly, pretty fucking gross. 

Shit. 

Y/n’s never gonna let me hear the end of this. 

I take the green vial from the vent system, glad I hadn't actually pressed anything. That would be fucking disastrous. 

I roll down my window, chucking the vial out. 

Alright, time for plan 'B'. Maybe 'D'. Which try was this, again? Eh, who cares? What matters is that I have to fix Morty's fuck up. 

"Bet you're lovin' this, Morty. This must- be the best day of your life." God, can't i ever catch a break around here? "You get to be the maaaayor of 'I told ya' town." 

I reach for my flask. i know what i have to do to fix everything, but do i REALLY want to go and...do...that thing? 

Ugh. 

I take a long drink. 

"You're welcome." 

Another drink. 

Man, this is some good shit. 

*** 

Morty and i land on a rooftop, Y/n awake in the backseat, still drooling over Morty. Though, she seems to have chilled out since when she was first dosed. So... that's good. i guess. 

"Boy, Morty, i really cronenberged the world up, didn't I? We got a... whole planet a cronenbergs walkin' around down there, Morty. Aaaa, at least they're not in love with you anymore, though. That's a huge step in the right direction." 

Morty looks...traumatized? Y/n's gonna kill me when she gets back to her old self. M-maybe if i pretend to not notice that he's traumatized she'll go easy on me. Maybe I can just take away her memory of why she would even be pissed at me in the first place. Like I did that one time I ate her out. 

The mind wipe gun I've been working on was in its very, very early stages back then. She might have memories of me between her legs, but she’d probably think it was a dream. But man, i’m glad i remember it clearly. She was so fucking- 

"Oh my god...It's a living nightmare!" 

Leave it to Morty to interrupt my trip down memory lane. 

"How could you be irresponsible, Rick?!" 

"Me irresponsible?! A-y- all I wanted you to do was hand me a screwdriver, Morty! You're the one who wanted to be- wanted me to...buckle down and make you up a- roofie juice serum. So you could roofie that...poor girl at your school. I mean, w-w-w-w-wh- are you kidding me, Morty?! You're gonna try to take the high road on this one?! Y-y-y-y-you're a little creep, Morty. Y-y-you're a- you're just a little creepy creep person! And look at what you did!" I gesture to y/n, gazing at Morty with tired, lovesick eyes. 

"Y-y-y-she's fucked up, Morty! She's fucked up and roofied! A-a-and I might lose her forever! do you fucking understand that?! get that through your tiny creepy brain!" 

Morty stares for a moment. Oh, shit- "I mean, w-we. We might lose her." 

He shakes his head, holding out his arms. 

"Alright, fine! i shoulda just listened to you when you refused to make the serum, and I should have told y/n to stay home that night. I'm willing to accept my part of the blame for this, Rick. But I'll tell ya   
something, you know what? You've gotta accept your part of the blame!" 

At this point, I'm pulling out my flask. I almost reeeeally fucked up when I said that thing about losing y/n. I-i-I don't... i just don't want to lose her. i don't want to care? i guess? And i really don't want to listen to Morty’s whole... thing that's happening here. 

"I'm not the one who fouled up the serum! I'm not the one who- w-w-who-who haphazardly y'know, mixed a buncha nonsense together and created a buncha cronenbergs! And I'm really not the one who can't fix y/n! but you've gotta! You've gotta fix y/n, Rick! She's counting on you! You've gotta fix this, Rick!" 

I'm standing on the ledge, putting away my flask. I've had enough of this. 

"Alright- alright, Morty. W-we are in a pretty deep hole here, but..." 

I walk over to the trunk, y/n's e/c eyes staring at me, now. Not Morty. She's in there somewhere, right? 

It's fucked up, but i know how to get her back. All this time, I've been using animal DNA and chemicals on the rest of the world. I should have known that wouldn't exactly go well. What i need is something that is the most human thing imaginable. 

"i do have one emergency solution that I can use, it'll..." I lock eyes with y/n as I fold a table out. "kinda put everything back to normal, relatively speaking." I breathe. 

"Here morty, put this on while i do a bit of scouting." 

I put on a pair of goggles that I'm not ready to tell you about yet. 

Here we go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NEXT CHAPTER WE FINALLY GON GET SOME GOOD SHIT HOLD ONTO YOUR HATS GUYS, GALS, AND NON BINARY PALS


	24. The cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The only cure, Rick finds, is not only simple, but extremely...
> 
> intimate.
> 
> gotta fight love with love, am I right? 0:^)

After getting back in the car, portaling Y/n, Morty, and I all into our new dimension, we buried our bodies, y’know, o-our dead ones, and went back into the house. I grab a soda. You get used to that shit after a while, I promise. Morty's still traumatized, and y/n's still under the influence of the serum. Once i pull her out of it, though, I know Morty’s gonna tell her all about what happened and it’s just....ugh, s-she's never gonna let me hear the end of it. Never. 

This is gonna be a shitstorm. 

Thankfully, y/n's locked in the garage. 

Oh, wait, shit! 

I make my way towards the garage quickly, pushing open the door to find her fiddling with things, looking normal. Then she spots morty, and starts quickly making her way across the garage. 

Here we go again. 

***  
Your POV  
*** 

Oh, Morty. 

Fuck, you...you need him. You don't care. About anything else. 

Rick is restraining you, pulling you away from him. 

"Y-y/n! Snap out of it!" Morty says, rushing forward and shaking your shoulders. You break free from Rick momentarily, cupping Morty's face. 

"Morty, i...i love you. Please, ta-" Rick's palm clasps over your mouth, and he restrains you again. 

Your mind numbs, and all you can think about is Morty. 

His face. 

His body. 

His mouth. 

Oh... 

***  
Rick's POV  
*** 

God fucking damn it. 

I'm already having a shitty enough day without this girl going apeshit over my fucking grandson. Again. 

It's already fucked up enough that she and i are...dating? Sort of? That i care about her? I dunno. I don't wanna think about it. 

All I really want to focus on is getting her back to normal. Getting MY y/n back. 

I'm gonna need a drink soon. 

Hooo boy. 

Still restraining her, I scan the workspace for what had been the cure. There's a little formula written down on a mcdonalds napkin. It's...it's..?!  
Oh, shit. 

I was right. 

…. 

 

Now...how am i going to explain to Morty that i'm gonna go and fix her without just telling him flat out that i have to fuck his sister? 

"Morty," I say as I drag y/n backwards towards the car. "I-i-i-i'm gonna go...go fix your sister. Don't bother me. A-and if your family asks, don't uh..d-don't let 'em in. tell 'em i went out for more wafers. And i need you in the house." 

"Why?" He asks, sweating like a little bitch, sounding nervous. 

"S-she's gonna uh, she's gonna be screaming." 

Shit. 

"Sc-screaming?!" 

"Yup. It's gonna get weird, and uuuh, y-you're messed up enough."  
He heads for the door. "Rick?" He turns toward me, Y/n clawing at me as i attempt to drag her with me. 

"Yeah?!" 

"Take good care of her, a-alright?" 

I nod. 

"She'll be better than okay, Morty." 

He nods too, and heads out the door. I let go of y/n's mouth, and she lets out desperate shout for Morty. 

"L-let go of me! I want Morty!!!" 

Honestly, listening to her lust after Morty like this is sort of pissin’ me off. i know i shouldn’t be jealous or anything, and I'm not, but it’s just...i-it’s fucking stupid. This whole thing isn’t even her fault... 

Feelings are fucking useless garbage. 

and I'm acting on them for once. 

 

I pin her arms to her sides as i lift her up, throwing her over my shoulder. Glad she's easy to pick up. Otherwise, this would be a real pain in my ass. 

 

"Yeah, whatever. No, you don’t." I open the space car, setting her in the backseat, pushing her in, and quickly locking her inside. She jiggles the handle, then pounds on the window, breathing heavily as she looks up at me through the window. 

 

Ah, fuck. 

 

Her pupils were in the shape of little hearts, for fuck's sake. Her mouth was agape, her breath fogging the window. Her face had been hot with a blush. 

Her chest was heaving, her hair was disheveled and- god, is that drool? 

Jesus. 

I haven't felt anything like this since Beth's mother. 

Since Unity. 

Fuck. 

"Please." She begs, a hand on the window. 

At this point, i'm turning away. The only way to get her back to normal is to restore the original chemical balance in her brain, or flush the serum out of her system. 

And flushing her brain would more than likely kill her. 

She needs a high concentration of dopamine, serotonin, and then oxytocin to cool her down. at least, that's what the napkin says. 

In dumbass terms? 

That's an orgasm. 

Should be easy. 

And i... unfortunately don't have the chemicals here at the moment. not enough. there’s still a little in this...perfume spray thingy? Dead Rick used the rest of it up, i guess. He exhausted the supply. I take a look under the workbench just to be sure, but uh...yeah, there’s nothing left. And harvesting the ‘requred chemicals’ would take a month or two. And I-I dunno if i can go that long listening to her go on like this. I can’t take that time away from her. 

In short, all I have to do to fix her is to uh...rock her world. This little bit should clear her head for at least thirty seconds so I can give her a quick rundown. And get her consent. I want her fixed, sure, but I'm not a creep. (like Morty.) 

I step towards the car. She perks up like some kinda fucking puppy. She looks so...so needy. 

“Y/n, I'm gonna get in the car with you.” 

“Are we gonna go get Morty?” she smiles, her doe eyes looking up at me. 

“...No.” I open the door quickly, getting in and locking it down behind me. 

I sigh, her heart shaped pupils looking at me in a way that nobody ever should. I reach into my lab coat, for my flask. I’m gonna need way more booze to do this, I think. This...this girl is my daughter’s kid. She's not biological, but still. That's gotta be wrong on some level. And i like her. I want this. 

This is just...so, so fucked up. 

And I don’t care. 

...i... 

What did I do? 

It’s not that I don’t think she’s…well, attractive. Because she is. Any dumbass could see that. And she's also, unfortunately, my match. According to the other Ricks with Y/ns, that is. Anyway, getting off topic here. I know I have to fuck her back to normal, which I’d normally be all for, believe me. It’s just…I don’t want to fuck this girl up any more than she already is. I want to do right by her. 

But it’s either this or I let her become what everyone else from her old dimension has. 

I let out a breath, putting back the flask without taking a drink. I should do this...kinda sober, I guess. I'd probably hurt her otherwise. 

If it was pretty much anybody else, i wouldn’t care. There are trillions of other exact copies of everybody else in an infinite number of realities. 

But I've only ever met a handful of her. 

She’s still looking at me. 

I fucking did this to her. This poor fucking girl. I did this. She's been a huge idiot, sure. What, with putting all her trust in me. but I’m the one who fucking let her down. Like a fucking idiot. A-and even 

after this shit, she’s still looking up at me with lust in her eyes. It's for my grandson, yeah, but I know that somewhere in there, she...she has her weak ass feelings. For me. 

I spray the chemicals in front of her, and she breathes the small bit in. Her eyes return to normal for a moment. 

“Ri-” 

“No time to talk, y/n. I fucked up. R-real bad. And the only way to get you back to normal is to fuck you. I swear I'm not lying. I-i-I-I wish there was another way i could fix it, b-but it would take months to-! Anyway, I didn’t want to..do this without your okay.” 

She stares, shocked, quickly nodding. “Y-yeah, it’s okay.” Her face flushes. “i trust y-AAH!” she has a look of anguish on her face as her pupils blow back out, regaining their heart shape. She looks as though she’s high on at least three different kinds of drugs. 

She’s biting her lip so hard, it looks like she might break the skin. 

I can feel myself getting hard just from the look on her face. 

I guess i really do feel something for her too. And for once, it’s not annoyance. And it’s far different from what i feel for Morty. 

I... 

I don’t want to think about it anymore. 

I’m getting so fucking shitfaced after this.  
***  
Your POV  
***  
I feel too hot. I want to go find Morty. Stupid Rick is blocking the way. I feel weird? Like my skin is shifted slightly to the left. Something's off.  
Morty.  
Morty..!  
“Listen, Y/n. Y-You're not in your right mind right now.” He says, shrugging off his lab coat. His voice is muffled, and everything is warm. But i’m still hyper aware? I need to be, so I can find Morty. 

“A-and this really isn’t how I wanted to...do this. But I don’t really have a choice.” 

What in the world is he talking about? I feel fine! Everything just feels funny when I'm not around my Morty. I just want to go and find my Morty. 

“t-tell me what you think about Morty.” he says, the seats adjusting suddenly, making the backseat much more spacious. 

“Oh!” I feel myself blush at the thought of him. “Morty’s the most wonderful man on earth...all I want is to make him happy...” I shut my eyes. “...All I want is for him to touch me. To tell him that he can choke me if I can call him daddy.” 

I open my eyes, and Rick looks incredibly hurt. I have no idea why! Doesn't he think Morty’s amazing too? 

“N-no, you don’t.” he takes off his shirt, eyes on the seat in front of him. 

“Yes, I do!” 

“No! You really don’t!” His hands are cupping my face now, a wild, desperate look in his eyes. “I fucking did this to you, and n-now I've got to fix it.” He looks pained as he moves closer to me. 

“D...do things to me. The things you want to do to Morty.” 

I scrunch up my nose in disgust. 

“No! W-why on earth would I do that?!” 

“Because you can’t have Morty! Y-you can’t have him, and I'm the next best thing. So just-!” 

He leans forward, kissing me roughly, pinning me to the seat. What the fuck?! No! I-I want Morty! I try to struggle, but he pins my wrists down. I feel wetness on my cheeks. They’re tears. 

But I'm not the one crying.  
I’m about to struggle again when some part of me says ‘wait. Let him. I think this is right.’ 

But how the hell could it be?! 

Cheating on the love of my life with his grandfather isn’t right! 

...So why did I stop struggling?! 

I...i kiss him back, keeping my eyes closed, pretending it was Morty instead. 

I moan into his mouth, and he moves to climb on top of me. His hands slowly release my wrists, making their way to pull the top of my dress down, exposing my chest. Our kiss breaks, my eyes still closed. 

“Go with it until I'm me again.” he mutters as his mouth leaves a trail of sloppy kisses down my jaw, my neck, and then down to my chest, biting down hard on one of my breasts. 

“Oh, Morty!” I moan out, squirming beneath him. “Bite me harder-!” He lets out a frustrated groan, one of his hands pulling up my dress as i began to grind against him. 

“C’mon, Y/n...” He mutters, pushing my legs apart and moving my panties aside, slipping a finger into me. 

He pumps it in and out a couple times, touching his forehead to mine. 

“We don’t have all day, babygirl.” He whispers as he adds a second finger, curling them and moving in a ‘come hither’ motion. 

I let out a groan, wrapping my arms around his neck and moving my hips, riding his fingers as they worked their magic. “A-Ah! Morty! More, please!” 

I’m sopping wet, I can feel it. my own fluids are dripping down my thighs. Just the fact that he was touching me, he’d bitten me, his fingers were inside me...i almost came from the sheer thought of it. 

“N...no...c-c’mon...say my name.” he growls, pulling his fingers out of me and sitting up, undoing his belt and pulling off his pants, his underwear quickly following. 

He pulls me up with him, pinning me against the car door, hooking one of my legs over his shoulder, holding the other one as far as it would go before he paused, the tip of his hard cock at my entrance. 

“Y/n?” 

I look up at him, gripping a seat and the safely handle for balance. 

“Yes, Daddy?” I drool a little, needing him to fuck me now. 

Oh, Morty... 

I watch his face tint pink at being called that, slowly moving his hips forward, the head of his cock rubbing my clit almost too slowly. 

“What’s my name?” 

I look up at him with my best baby doll eyes. 

“Morty~” 

He readjusts himself, his head pressing at my entrance, beginning to push inside. 

“Try again.” 

He keeps going, pushing it deeper. The stretch is...oh, so good. 

“M-morty.” 

Deeper. 

“Try again, Y/n.” 

“Mor...” 

Deeper. 

I let out a primal groan, desperate for him to move. 

Deeper. 

One of my hands moves to grip his shoulder. It's so deep. So deep. It...hurts a little. 

“ooooh, fuck...rr...” 

He quickly thrusts the rest of himself inside, buried to the hilt. I scream out, feeling too full. I-it was too much. God. Every part of me was too...awake. Too aware. Wait... 

“M-move. Please.” 

He pulls all the way out so that only the tip remained before quickly slamming back inside. I scream out again, tears pinpricking my eyes. 

“that should shock your system," He mutters. "What’s my name?” He asks softly, his eyes staring into mine as he picks up a slow speed, his strokes teasing. 

Not...Morty... 

“Ri...” 

He picks up speed, going at a nice pace now. 

“Rick...” I moan quietly. I see a look of relief flashing across his features. 

One of his hands squeezes my breast, planting a quick kiss to my panting lips. 

“T-that’s right.” He laughs a little. “That's right. Say it again.” 

I wrap my arms around his neck, tangling my fingers in his wild blue hair. 

“Rick! Oh, f-fuck!” I press my forehead to his, whimpers and moans escaping me, accompanied by his pants and groans. 

Oh, my god. it just hit me! What the hell was i thinking?! Morty?! Oh, fuck. The things I'd said... 

“oh god, baby…” he moans, planting kisses to my lips. I return them. 

“I’m so sorry, Rick...” I moan out, whimpering as a tear falls down my cheek. He kisses it away, his thrusts deep and fast. He shushes me, one of his hands tangling in my hair, pulling my head back to kiss  
the most sensitive part of my neck. 

“It’s okay, baby. It's okay...t-t-that doesn’t matter now. J-just tell me...” 

He bites my neck once more before pulling back to look into my eyes, releasing my hair to grip my hip, holding me steady. 

“W-who’s fucking you right now?” 

He maintains his speed, the hand not gripping my hip moving down to flick my clit once or twice. The electric feeling made me jolt, involuntarily bucking my hips 

“Rick!” 

He picks up speed, hitting the deepest parts of me with each thrust, an intense pressure building in my stomach. 

“Tell me who you belong to.” His breath is hot against my face, his eyes burning and intense. 

“Y-you, Rick!” 

God, my whole body is on fire. I was covered in goosebumps, despite it. It was like the only things in this universe were, he, I, and the car that rocked beneath us with each of his thrusts while he kept  
fucking me. 

“I-I'm yours, Rick.” 

I cling to him, my mind drifting and getting lost in the sensation of Rick going impossibly faster, pounding into me, my cries and moans growing louder with each thrust. 

“Y-you’re mine...” he moans, moving to plant a quick kiss on my lips.  
My hips are moving with his, the windows of the car fogging up around us, beads of sweat dripping down my calves. My arms. My neck. Rick leans down, dragging one of my hardened nipples through his  
teeth. 

I’m so out of breath, the sweet intimacy of this whole thing maintaining while he pounded into me, making me scream and whimper his name. 

God, I'm dancing right next to the line I need to cross to come. I just...i need more. Just a little more. Please. Fuck. 

Then his hand rubs my clit again. 

And that was it. 

I arch, bucking and trembling under him as my eyes roll back into my head. I unhook my leg from his shoulder, wrapping both of them around his midsection, pressing myself as close as possible as I  
came, riding him from below him until he started to lose his composure too. 

He buried his face in the crook of my neck, grunting into my hair and he thrusted into me five more times before he finally lost it. 

“Fuck, Y/n... !“ He cried, screwing his eyes as he shot hot cum deep inside me. I squirm, drooling a little bit, biting his shoulder as he gave me a few more sloppy thrusts before he slowed to a stop. 

We sat there for a moment, unmoving aside from our hands, that went to tangle with one another. 

Still panting and trembling, I moved to kiss his face, telling him that I was sorry. He kept apologizing to me too. 

“I’m so sorry, Y/n, I-I'm so...oh, my god.” he pants, kissing my cheeks. My forehead. My lips. 

“It’s oka-” 

“No, It's not. It's really not.” He stops me, pulling out of me with a wet pop. 

I start to catch my breath, sitting up and kissing him again. 

“Yeah, it is.” I tell him softly, pulling my dress back up over my chest. “I’ve been through worse.” i hand him his lab coat back as he puts his pants back on. 

“So... While I was all, uh, hornified,” Rick lets out a snort of laughter with you after you put it like that, in a little bit of shock. “What uh, what happened? I mean, i remember us getting to...where ever we  
are. are we home? yes? okay. B-But I'm missing big chunks. How did you cure everybody else?” 

Rick’s back to avoiding eye contact again. 

***(Back to third person POV) ***  
“Aaaaauuhm, that's nothing you need to worry about right now.” He wraps his lab coat around your shoulders. You slip your arms through the sleeves.  
“Oh my god,” you groan, facepalming. “What else did you do, Rick?” 

He sucks in a breath through his teeth. 

“Okay, have it your way, then.” you say, scooting closer and leaning your head on his shoulder. “I’ll find out sooner or later.” 

“Yeah, that’s what I'm worried about.” He reaches into the pocket of his lab coat, pulling out his flask. You pull the coat tighter around you, closing your eyes. 

“So are you uh...okay?” He’s being uncharacteristically soft. You're honestly a little concerned about him. Maybe he was embarrassed about getting emotional, and was backtracking? You try not to  
overthink it. Rick’s complexity differs from day to day. If you tried to figure him out, you’d surely lose your mind. 

You nod as he takes a drink. “I’m good. Best sex I've ever had. Well, only sex I've ever had.” 

He chokes, and you open your eyes. 

“Are you oka-” 

“I took your virginity?” 

You’re completely red, he’s tinted pink, and the silence in the car is gonna kill you. 

“I- yes? Yeah, and don’t you wipe my memories or something.” You say quickly, sort of mortified. So what? It wasn’t really that big of a deal! you take the flask from him, taking a swig for yourself.

Thankfully, all he said was, 

“That’s uh...” He has the look on his face. Doing that weird thing with his lips again. 

“Moving on!” you say quickly, moving to get out of the car. 

“Great idea!” He chimes in, following you out. 

Another moment of silence. 

“y-y’know, i never did get to tell you that you uh, you look beautiful. I mean, y-y-you look kinda messed up right now, not gonna lie, but when you walked into the garage the night of that dance, you were  
gorgeous. and still are, even when you looked as wrecked as you do.” 

“Gee, you really know how to make a girl feel special.” you laugh, rolling your eyes and handing him his flask back.

He gets a look of annoyance on his face. ”G-god dammit, you know what i mean! Just,” He kisses the top of your head. “Just go and get your shit together. Y-you're gonna get hit with extreme exhaustion in a minute. That's the aftermath of the serum leaving your system. You have about...” he looks up at the clock. “...about eight more seconds until it uh, hits you.” 

Your eyes widen, turning and looking at the clock behind you. “Rick what the fuuuhh...?” you feel yourself hit with a sudden wave of...e-exhaustion...feels like you’ve been drugged. Rick’s gonna have a lotta making up to do after this. 

“Sleep tight, babygirl.” You turn to see him taking another drink from his flask as he opens up a portal under your feet. you fall through, landing on your bed with a dull thud.  
You’re unconscious in moments, not even registering Morty’s scream of surprise as you fall from the ceiling, out like a light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *talk show theme plays in the distance*
> 
> Time for some Q&A with the author!) ((Also known as, loose ends that i'm tying up))
> 
> Q: why was Morty so complyant when rick was trying to get him to leave himself and the reader alone? it's not like Morty's exactly innocent.
> 
> A: Morty was numb. still traumatized from having to bury his own mangled corpse. he, on some level, knows that something is going on, but he's just trying to convince himself that he's crazy, that he's been watching too much law and order. no, Morty, it's real. we're all bangin' your grandpa. put your glasses on and face the truth.  
> ***  
> Q: Why didn't that teeny tiny bit of cure work on the reader? why did it only work for a long enough period of time for rick to get consent from the reader?
> 
> A: because the cure had to be transmitted the same way the serum was. it has to piggyback on a virus to be an effective aerosol. anything else would be a "test sample". notice how, when Morty smeared the serum on Jessica, it was absorbed into her body in a large dose. the flu invaded everyone else and spread like any other disease would. The reader had to have the cure transmitted in a way that her body could absorb it. and by using her own brain chemistry to balance her back out, it would be the best way to flush foreign dna and genes. and uh, they had to bang somehow.
> 
> Q: How in the heck did the space car get in the garage? I thought it was left in the other dimension.
> 
> A: if there are multiple Ricks, each one has to have the space car!  
> ***  
> Q: does the reader know they're in a different dimension?
> 
> A: not yet, but they'll find out soon... :^)))  
> ***  
> Q: DOES THE CANON READER HAVE A DADDY KINK?!
> 
> A: NO, THAT WAS A LITTLE THING THE SERUM HAD A HAND IN  
> ***  
> Q: DOES RICK HAVE A DADDY KINK?!
> 
> A: He's ashamed of it but juuuust a little uwu …. (get him drunk enough and he can really slip into the whole 'daddy' thing lmao  
> ***  
> Q: DO Y O U HAVE A DADDY KINK?!
> 
> A: I HONESTLY R E A L L Y DON'T I JUST THINK IT FITS RICK
> 
> ***  
> and finally, the most asked question....
> 
> Q: W H E N I S T H E N E X T C H A P T E R ? !
> 
> A: I D U N N OOOO I'LL WRITE A LIL MORE TONIGHT (8.5.18) AND MIGHT POST A TINY UPDATE ON MY TUMBLR (littlemissglitter14) LATERERRRRERERER
> 
> (I am sorry for the wait in advance ;3; )


	25. Shifted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I suck at updating
> 
> I have nothing to say for myself ;-;
> 
> I
> 
> Am
> 
> Sorry
> 
> My bad, guys ;;-;;

About a week after the whole cronenberg shebang, you come home one afternoon to find the house empty.

“Hello?” you call out, hoping at least Rick was home. No answer. 

You shrug, placing your bag down on the couch and walking into the kitchen to grab something to drink. You enter the kitchen, quickly noticing a note taped to the fridge. Why not just use a magnet...? it reads, 

“Y/n,   
Went out to the pawn shop. (intergalactic, not that local con man.) took Morty. Will bring back a weird mug for you if i can find one.   
-R” 

You fold up the note, placing it in your pocket as you open the fridge. 

You’d had an odd feeling ever since you and rick had that whole... thing in the back of the space car. just an...odd feeling. Like the world was different somehow. You try to shrug it off, pouring yourself a   
glass of your favorite juice. 

You walk back through the living room, and down the hall, making your way to Rick’s room. You could have sworn you’d left your favorite hoodie in there. 

...Like you could have sworn that the pictures that lined up the hall were in another order... 

You shrug. 

Oh, well. 

You stare at them for a moment more.

…

At one in particular. 

… 

Wait. 

You stop dead in your tracks. 

Is that… 

No. 

At first glance, the picture from the neighborhood barbeque was perfectly normal. Jerry in an apron, beth holding a tiny morty on her lap, a glass of wine with her other hand. You and summer, smiling and eating burgers together, surrounded by other kids from the neighborhood. 

There was someone in the background that didn’t fit in with all the other parents and neighbors. 

This man had horrible burns all up the left side of his face. 

Had he not looked so mangled, he would look just like the man who killed your foster sisters. The man who put you through hell. 

The man who nearly killed you when you were twelve years old. 

You back away slowly, confused and frightened. There was absolutely no way he could be alive! Not one of them! The night you had finally found freedom was the night that he’d gone down for good. 

You made sure of that. 

…

...didn’t you? 

You can feel tears welling up in your eyes. God, you can’t cry right now. That’s just...Stupid. You turn to walk quickly away, bumping right into Rick. 

“W-watch it, y-“ he must see the look of pure terror on your face, because he stops mid-sentance, setting down a mug shaped like a pink octopus. He moves to gently touch your arm. “hey, wh-what’s the matter?” he asks, sounding serious. You jump at his touch, trying to quickly compose yourself as you wipe away the tears threatening to spill over. 

“Nothing! N-nothing, just me being dumb.” you hug yourself, putting on a smile to try and convince him. He’s not. He wraps an arm around you, leading you to the backyard. God, he knows you so well. 

He doesn’t decide to press you any further, walking with you until you’re both under the tree that stood in the back of the yard. You both take a seat under it. 

A while ago, Rick had taught you how to make a secret hatch anywhere. There had been a notch in the base of the tree, so a while back you’d decided to make a little door, keeping art supplies in a watertight area behind it. 

Oh, that’s...odd. 

The notch was there, but there wasn’t a door. 

There weren’t any art supplies either. 

You decide it’s weird, but chalk it up to stress. Maybe Rick had used some kind of mind gun on you or something. Who knows? Who cares? It's only a door. You could have sworn you’d built it, though. 

“ugh, Rick, i normally have art crap out here, but I guess I'm losing my damn mind...” you stand, taking a few steps to go inside. “I’m gonna go grab some stuff from my room and be right ba-” 

Rick stands quickly, gently gripping your arm gently and motioning for you to sit down. “No! I-I mean, y’know, no, I've got it.. Sit down and ta-take a load off.” 

Oh, no. 

“What did you do?” you ask as he plants a kiss to your forehead, moving back to step inside. 

“What, I can’t do anything...y’know, anything nice for my beautiful, lovely, swee-” 

“No, you can’t. What did you do?” 

He rolls his eyes. 

“Alright, i bought Morty a thing. To uh, play with. He's upstairs checking it out right now, and that’s all i’m sayin’. The less you know, the better.” he slips inside the backdoor as you roll your eyes right back at him. 

Ew. You didn’t want to think too hard about what that...’toy’ could be. As long as it wasn’t a fleshlight, or a dildo, or...something, you were good. You decide to walk back to the tree, taking a seat again, looking up at the sky. 

You still felt weird. 

Something had shifted.

... 

Maybe you were just stressed. 

Seeing that picture had certainly stressed you out. 

You shake your head. 

You don’t want to think about it. Instead you lay down in the grass, folding your arms under your head and closing your eyes, listening to the birds. 

It couldn’t have been him. No way. You would have seen him at that stupid event in the park. You would have cried, screamed, ran...something. But you hadn’t. It doesn’t mean it wasn’t him, though. Fuck, you hoped you were back in a simulation again. You open your eyes, looking around. None of the cardinals were glitching out. So that’s... something, you guess.

You lay there for a few more minutes before you start to wonder why Rick was taking so long. Just the other day, He’d pulled the same charade. ‘I’ll be right back,’ he’d said. ‘i won’t eat your share of the eyeholes!’ he’d said. 

You stand, walking back to the house, expecting him to be near the bottom of the box already. 

You open the sliding glass door, only to be greeted with the annoyed voice of your mother from the other room. She was giving Rick a hard time about something. The only one in the kitchen is jerry, who is preparing dinner. You wait until Jerry leans into the oven to check the hidden box of eyeholes. Your share is still there. 

Rick walks through the kitchen, your current sketchbook and pencil in hand. He hands them to you, quickly tugging you into another room without a word. 

“Ri-” 

“Okay, so, I know you’re gonna be pissed, but uh, please don’t be. I can’t deal with it right now, babe.” 

You raise an eyebrow. 

“I got Morty a thing.” 

You wait for him to continue, but he doesn’t. 

“A...thing?” you prompt, giving him a look you’re hoping makes him nervous. 

“It’s a sex robot,” he admits tiredly, eyes on the doorway as he speaks in a quiet voice. “Morty begged for it, I wanted him to shut up, I-it was a dumb impulse thing, I guess. now Beth won’t shut up about it. Just wanted to give you a fair warning. D-don’t go in your room.” 

“Rick! He! Is! A! Child!" 

You’re about to go off on him when Jerry rounds the corner. 

“You got him a what?!”


	26. Morty Jr

The light swings above the dinner table, the only sound filling the room was the scrape of forks against your plates and the constant squeaking of Morty’s bed upstairs. 

Creak. 

Creak. 

Creakcreakcreak. 

… 

Creak. 

Ugh. 

You’re seated in between Rick and Jerry, wishing you were anywhere else. Rick Nudges your foot with his, nodding towards your plate. You’d hardly touched your food. You narrow your eyes. 

To your relief, Summer breaks the silence. 

“So we’re just going to pretend this isn’t happening? I’m not saying that’s a bad idea, just asking.” She adds that last part quickly, her eyes dropping to her plate again. 

Jerry sighs, setting down his cutlery sharply, making you jump. 

“Rick, why would you let Morty bring that thing into our house?!” 

Rick, shoving food in his mouth, grunts an ‘i dunno’, his eyes flicking to you for a second before continuing. “Whadda you want from me? He th-h-he tho-th- he thought it looked cool.” 

An awkward silence. 

“Ya know what I mean?” 

By the time you notice that the squeaking had stopped, Morty, covered in sweat and smelling of sex, is beside you, wiping his brow and drinking orange juice straight from the carton. 

You’re glaring daggers into Rick. 

“Alright,” he says, looking cooly around. “Back ta-back to....b-back upstairs.” 

He sprints away. 

He SPRINTS. 

The squeaking quickly resumes. 

Jerry stands. “Well, I'm intervening.” 

“Intervening with puberty? You’ll turn him into Ralph Fiennes from Red Dragon. He’s at that age, let’s just...be proud of him.” 

“Jesus, did I really set the bar that low?” 

You can’t help but give a snort of laughter at that, giving summer an apologetic look. 

“Um, Rick?! Could you come with me, please? Q-quickly?!” Rick shoots up, running upstairs with Morty, grabbing your hand on the way. 

You hear your mother shout your name, and then demand that Rick bring you back. And you were with her on that one. 

“Rick, I don’t wanna go in there! Why did you bring m-” 

“You looked uncomfortable, here’s a way out. You're welcome.” 

You come to stand in front of yours and morty’s bedroom door that is, to your horror, open. You brace yourself to see...a floating orb bumping against the wall repeatedly. 

“...Where’s the sex robot, Morty?” Rick raises half his unibrow as morty, looking sweaty and mildly troubled. 

“That IS Gwendolyn-I-I-I- mean the robot.” 

You cry out in disgust, facepalming. “You NAMED it?” 

“I think that’s the least of our problems, Y/N!” Morty says quickly, a pink tint on his cheeks. “She started beeping and then transformed and tried to fly away!” 

“Strange, that’s usually the man’s job.” Rick playfully elbows you in the ribs, attempting to ease your discomfort. You bite back a grin, only allowing a small laugh past your lips. “You know what I'm talkin’ about, Morty? Wubba lubba dub dub!” He laughs as you playfully punch his shoulder. 

“Rick, c’mon, this is serious!” 

He seems to shrug off your words, continuing to laugh about how what he’d just said was his catch phrase. 

“Remember?” 

A silence. 

“Remember how I cemented that catch phrase?” 

“Rick.” you urge, pulling Morty back as the orb flies closer. 

“Seriously, though- lemme grab this thing.” 

He makes a sudden, jarring leap towards the orb, catching it in his arms, standing on the bed as it continues to float Making him jump and wrestle with it. 

“Y/n! Help me out!” he shouts between grunts and groans as the orb jostles him. 

You’re about to hop up onto the bed when beth runs into the room, shouting. “Okay, unacceptable! oh.” 

“Okay, what is going on?!” asks Jerry as the orb whirs, hovering over morty and opening its lower half. 

A creature comes out, falling into Morty’s arms. 

“Alright, uh-oh.” Rick pulls you towards him, about to whisper something in your ear, before being quickly interrupted. 

“Uh oh? What is that?” Beth demands, a hand gesturing towards Morty and the creature. 

“Mom, please-” 

You’re cut off by the clanging of metal behind you. You turn your head to see...the robot. Oh my. 

“I think Morty’s robot was designed for more than long weekends.” 

The robot crawled up beside you, sticking her hand up your shirt to grope you. You shout, startled, and before you can blink, Rick pulls out some...high tech thing out of his lab coat and disables it, pulling you away as it falls back on the bed. 

Her stomach opens, and after a moment or two of poking around inside, he confirms that it’s “Some kinda baby maker.” and the creature is Morty’s son. 

“It’s my bad, guys I'll take care of it.” 

He pulls out a gun, firing it up and aiming it right at the alien. There’s a lot of shouting, and your family jumping in the way before rick can pull the trigger. You grab his arm and gently push it down. He lets you. 

“Hey listen, you guys quarantined the house when summer brought olives back from mexico. I mean, t-t-t-this thing could grow ta the size of delaware. I-i-I-it might eat brains and exhale space aids. We gotta be careful!” 

Morty pushes past everyone, his... ‘son’ in his arms. 

“I lost the chance to be careful, Rick. I’m a father now, y’know? It's time for me to be responsible. Isn’t that right-” 

“Don’t name it!” 

“-Morty jr?” 

“Oh, crap. He named it.” 

After that, you knew this wasn’t going to end well. 

But you were gonna try to support morty.

"I'll go grab some blankets from downstairs. and i'll see if i can find anything...baby-ish in the house." You supportively pat Morty's shoulder before heading out the door and down the stairs.

'Just wait until i get my hands on Rick!' you thought as you took two stairs at a time. 'what the hell was he thinking anyway?!' you felt sick to your stomach for some reason. probably because of the most recent addition. How are you going to feed it? what does it even eat?!

You stop at the bottom of the stairs,deciding to worry about that later as you made your way to the nearest closet, searching for a blanket when you hear a scream from the garage.


	27. Welcome to gazorpazorp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gore and violence tw for this chapter!!
> 
> (I know this is stupid but bear with me lol)

You were already halfway to the garage, and you arrived to find it empty, aside from the portal on the garage door. You quickly leap through, Summer and Rick nowhere in sight. 

“Summer?! Rick!” 

You look around, bits of broken sex dolls scattered all throughout the orange sand. One of the first things that caught your eye was a pile of...red? But it wasn’t blood. 

You walk over, still looking around for Rick. Nothing. 

Nobody. 

Silence. 

It was a pile of alien bodies. They all had a large hole through them. Well, at least you had a faint idea of where Rick had gone off too. You wondered if summer had gone through the portal too. 

You wondered for a moment how you’d get home. 

… 

But no time for that now. 

You look into the distance, spotting just a little movement. Whatever it was moved behind a rock. 

You decide that you’re going to take a little bit of the blue fur off of one of the corpses, placing it on your shoulders, coating yourself in its blood. Maybe if there are others, they’ll think you’re one of their own. 

You grab a nearby robot leg that had a missing foot. You jam a sharp, long rock into the end of it to make a weapon. 

You look at the corpses again. On their heads there were smaller arms. Those arms had...metal? Metal bracelets? You take them off, wearing them as your own. If you were going to be alone, you’d need   
armor. Even if it’s just a little bit. 

You begin your trek through the sand, toward the movement. 

You’d have to find water soon. 

… 

You’d have to find Rick soon. 

***   
You quickly make your way towards the aliens, keeping yourself hidden. If all those sex dolls were torn apart, you’d hate to think about what they’d do to you. 

You shudder, watching where they were going from a nearby rock. They were all dragging bags of robot parts to some sort of tent on top of a..hill? another rock? Who cares? That’s probably Rick. Just as you’re about to make your way up the path, something picks you up, lifting you to its face.

The large gaping maw of the creature grinned at you, drool falling from betweens its jagged teeth. You begin to shake. You'd only been looked at like that since- 

Since... 

No! 

Nothing happened then, and nothing was going to happen to you now! 

You shout, jamming your makeshift spear right into its eye. It lets out an ear-splitting scream as it drops you. You yank the spear back from its body and jab him in the throat, blood pouring as you remove it again, watching the creature fall to the ground. 

You’ll burn this whole goddamn planet to ash before you let anything...inhumane happen to you. 

You’re about to fight your way up the path when a thundering robotic voice booms across the dunes. 

“Droppin’....loads.....droppin’....loads.....” 

a Large stone head floated over all the red barbarians, sex dolls falling from it. 

What happens next...you....won’t describe. 

Ugh. 

Nightmares for weeks. 

You look back over to the tent as they all...go wild, to see two figures standing in front of it. One with blue hair. While the aliens are..erm...’distracted’, you decide to try to make a mad dash to get to them.   
But before you even know what’s happening, you’re hit by one of the flying orbs that had suddenly appeared, the sheer force of the speed keeping you pinned to the side as you fly higher and higher into the sky. 

You scream, clinging to the disturbingly sticky orb, shutting your eyes tight. Great. Just great! Your abuser's alive, your brother impregnated a robot and made you an aunt, Rick and summer where...somewhere, and you were all alone on some creepy planet that smells like a frat house.

Could this day get any worse?

You arrive inside the giant head as you open your eyes again, Rick and summer right below you. You jump down off of the orb, startling them both. Rick steps in front of summer, pulling out a gun and nearly firing before realizing it’s you. 

“Holy shit! Y/n?!” 

Summer runs from behind him, hugging you tight. “Y/n! They didn’t hurt you, did they?” She questions, squeezing you tighter. You hug her back, dropping your weapon. 

“No! N-no, I'm okay! I...I heard you scream, and then I couldn’t find you, and I thought I would be alone for a LOT longer than I was.” You let go of each other. “Hence all the blood and uh...monster stuff.”   
“Y-y-you jumped through the portal?! Rick yells, running a hand through his hair in frustration. “You could have died!” 

“But I didn’t! I did just fine!” 

“Yeah, for like, a half hour.” 

“I’ve gone through much, much worse than being stuck on a pussy-obsessed planet with no resources!”

He laughs bitterly. "Like that makes me feel any better! D-do you have any idea what would happen if I lost y-"

“Guys!” Summer shouts, annoyed. “Please, focus!” 

You both fall silent. You shoot Rick one last look before you start wiping off most of the blood with...what is that on the floor anyway? It looked like a burka. 

“Anyway, Grandpa Rick, where are we going?” 

“Well obviously, summer, it appears the lower tier of this society is being manipulated through sex and advanced technology by a hidden ruling class.”   
He pauses. “Sound familiar?” 

Summer gasps as she comes to a conclusion. “Ticketmaster.” She narrows her eyes. 

You roll your eyes and laugh slightly. 

“That still doesn’t answer the question. It's ‘where are we going?’ not, what’s going o-” You’re cut off as two cloaked figures come up behind you, gently pulling you away from Rick.   
“A-ah! Rick?” You say quietly, slight panic evident in your voice. “Summer, get behind him!” 

Rick looks panicked for a moment too, but quickly wipes all traces from his face. “H-hey, brother! Hey-h-hey, bro. Nice racket you’re got going on here. Listen, I'm Rick sanchez from earth dimension C-one-thirty-seven, don’t mean ya any harm,” He takes a half step, casually reaching out to grab your hand. “Comin’ in peace, it’s all cool, in the...uh...” You take his hand, slowly and cautiously moving to stand with them. “Good in the neighborhood is what I was tryin’a com- is what I meant.”

The figures look to one another momentarily before dropping their cloaks to the ground. They’re two extremely tall women. With six arms. Two on their heads, and four to their sides. They both glare down at Rick. 

You try to step in front of him, but he tries to keep you back. 

“Ohh, I get it.” You successfully step in front of him, staring the one in the pink skirt dead in the eye. “The ol’ behind every great man amazon twist.” 

“Rick, sto-” 

“SILENCE!” The woman in pink bellowed as the other held her arms up. Rick began to gag behind you. She was choking him somehow! He’s lifted into the air as you turn to face him, still gaging and holding his throat. 

“N-no!” You turn back to the women, summer rushing to your side. “Please, put him down!” 

“Hmm. Why should I? Your slave is ill-mannered.” 

“Our slave...?” Summer questions, looking at them. 

“A-and I will make sure he’s punished! For uh, his poor manners. I... sincerely apologize on his behalf.” Your eyes flick to summer as you urge her to play along. 

“I see. We assume you are from a more primitive world. Where men are still permitted to be servants?” 

You could hear Rick’s gags and chokes getting weaker above you. 

“If he is a rouge male, tell us now, and we will kill him.” 

“He’s our slave!” Summer moves in front of you, her arms outreached. “He’s our slave, he’s definitely our slave.” You pull summer back as Rick falls to the ground with a thud, groaning. 

“Oh, boy... what’s the opposite of wubbalubbadubdubs, am I right, ladies and gentlemen? Are you guys kiddin’ me?” He pulls out his flask, taking a long drink before you nudge him with your foot. 

“G-get up, slave!” You command, crossing your arms. Summer shoots you a look that says ‘what are you doing?’ You clear your throat. “Now!” 

He does, narrowing his eyes at you. 

“Now, stand behind me. You’ve bothered these women enough.” You turn back to the two in front of you. “It is a pleasure to meet your acquaintance. I am Y/n. this is my sister, Summer. I'm horribly sorry for the circumstances, and I hope you can forgive our unannounced visit onto your ship. If I may ask, could you please tell us where this ship is headed?” 

The women look at each other for a moment. 

“But of course, Y/n. It is lovely to meet you as well.”


End file.
